The Outsider on the Inside
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Henria Sownbinder was asked by Minerva McGonagall to come to Hogwarts to teach. She also would be continuing her education. A teacher/student? The only thing Henria knows is how to do magic, hate a certain blonde and her owl Denali, well, he is more like a dog.
1. The Brief Introduction

The Brief Introduction

I downed the last of my Rockstar. I took a quick glance around for a trash bin. When my eyes noticed one, I stepped over to and discarded my can. My owl protested with a hoot on my shoulder. He quite obviously did not like the sudden twitch of my shoulder. I stroked his beak to make him calm.

My brown eyes wandered the station. I saw many kids, both my age and younger, milling around. They all were chatting excitedly about their summer. em'Wish I had someone to chat with.'/em my thought brought a pang to my heart. I sighed and looked at Denali. His round, black eyes looked back. Understanding was etched in those onyx pools.

"What are you so understanding about?" I murmured softly to him. His reply was a quiet hoot. I smiled and started walking towards the train.

I had to shoulder my way through kids and parents. Platform nine and three quarters was crowded. Poor Denali started to ruffle his feathers to show he was not happy about being bumped. When we made it to the train, I felt the Rockstar kick in and my core temperature started to rise. My hands were shaking. em'Finally!'/em I thought with a smile. The train ride was going to be better then I expected.

As I walked down the hallway, trying to find the compartment specified for me, I noticed that other compartments were filling quite quickly. I had not realized there were so many kids that went to Hogwarts. _'Although,'_ I thought to myself, _'I should have guessed.'_

After finally finding my compartment, I let Denali fly off my shoulder and take a rest on the bench. I dug into my pocket and pulled out, what seemed to be, tiny little boxes. They were my luggage as I had shrunk them before leaving the motel room. I enlarged them and lugged them onto their shelf. As I was sitting down, the door to my compartment slid open and stood facing a tall black boy.

"Oh!" the stranger said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this compartment was occupied."

"It's fine." I answered. I sat down and motioned for Denali to rest on his favorite spot. The boy coughed and I looked at him.

"My name is-"

"I don't need to know what your name is." I interrupted. I stroked Denali's beak.

"Oh." he muttered dejectedly, "You aren't from England?" he added after realizing my accent.

"No." My answers were becoming shorter, I noted to myself. I knew I was being rude.

"Well," he began after a moment of awkward silence, "I best be off. 'Bye."

"Good-bye." I said and he scurried off.

I sighed to myself, again. I had my doubts if Minerva had chosen the right person. She had insisted I do this. I still thought she was out of her mind, but I accepted.

There was a knock on the door. My temper was rising. I was turning from my owl to grumble some choice words when the woman who had pleaded with me to go with this crazy escapade came in. My face broke into a wide grin.

"Minerva!" I greeted warmly. I rose off the bench and embraced the older woman.

"Miss Sownbinder!" she greeted with equal warmth, "I trust the journey has been smooth?"

"Yes, of course." I replied. For the most part, I was not lying.

"Splendid!" she smiled, "Well, I am glad you have been accommodated."

"Thank you." No matter how short I was with people, I remembered my manners.

"I did tell you about your seating arrangement during the feast, correct?" she asked.

"Yes." My answers were getting short again.

"Well, I shall let you enjoy the last few moments of peace and quiet alone." she said, catching on to my mood.

"I will see you at dinner, Minerva." I embraced her once more before she exited.

I sat down and felt drained. _'__Damn Rockstar ran out.'_ I sighed once again. _'I'm starting to sound older than seventeen.'_ I thought as I leaned back. Denali, surprisingly, had not protested during the whole exchange. I patted his head. He understood I was telling him, 'Good boy.'

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew, the train jerked to a stop. Denali started to fall off my shoulder. To prevent this, he dug his talons into my flesh. I gritted my teeth against the pain. I brought up my hands to steady him. Denali let his death grip go and flew over to the other bench knowing he had hurt me. I was taking deep breaths. My shoulder was throbbing and I could feel blood running down my arm and chest.

"Let's visit the hospital wing, eh?" I looked at Denali. His black eyes were cautious. I patter my uninjured shoulder. He flew back to me and rested there.

I got up and murmured the shrinking spell on my luggage. I summoned the now small boxes and stuffed them in my pocket. I went into the hallway and found my way off the train. I saw my carriage and saw the skeleton horse. I smiled and the horse turned to me. I patted its head and went inside.

The ride was smooth. I tried to move my shoulder, but that proved too painful. The theastrals were snorting. They could smell the blood. They seemed relieved when I got off at the castle. I entered and made my way to the infirmary.

When I arrived I was feeling slightly dizzy and light-headed. em'I have to concentrate.'/em I told myself. I opened the door and nearly fell over. em'Great way to concentrate.'/em I berated myself.

"Madame Pomfry?"I called into the room. It was either very dark or I was loosing my vision. A woman in white came out and saw me.

"Yes?" she inquired suspiciously.

"My owl clawed me. I am loosing a lot of blood." I said calmly, "I feel light-headed and dizzy and I think my vision is fading."

"Oh goodness." she said exasperated, "Come here and sit." she pointed to a bed, "You need to strip down too."

I looked at Denali who knew what I meant. He flew off to the bed and landed on the pillow. I took of my cloak and unbuttoned my shirt. After that was off, I sat on the bed and waited patiently for the nurse to come back.

When Madame Pomfry came back, she had with her bandages and a salve. The bleeding had stopped so I knew I was not in any danger. As she wound the gauze around the wound, I could feel my shoulder relaxing. After she was done, she handed me some more bandages and the salve.

"Thank you." I said.

"If you feel dizzy or it starts to turn green, come immediately to me." she instructed. I nodded and she smiled at me as she turned to leave.

I got off the bed and enlarged one of my trunks. I looked around and found a shirt. I put it on and placed the bloody clothes on top. After I closed the lid, I shrunk the trunk once more and placed it in my jeans pocket.

I made my way to the Great Hall with Denali perched on my uninjured shoulder. He was looking particularly sad and upset.

"Quit your mopping." I said to him, "I will be fine. Besides," I added, "you didn't hurt me that bad." Denali hooted softly. I ruffled his glossy, black feathers. He knew I was not mad at him.

When I reached the Great Hall doors, I paused for a moment. I took a deep breath and swung them open. I loved doing that as a child. My house had a pair of double doors. They always made my entrances big and important-like. Just like the double doors did just now.

Everyone stopped their chatter and I saw a couple of forks stop midway to mouths. I walked between the yellow and red tables towards my chair at the teachers' tables. On my way, I stopped to tell Minerva what had happened. She glanced at Denali with a suspicious look.

"He is not dangerous." I stated crossly. Instantaneous whispers resonated throughout the Hall. em'My lack of an English tongue.'/em I thought grimly.

Professor McGonagall stood up and the Great Hall went silent. She had earned their respect quickly. Although Dumbledore was loved by many and no one could match his respect, Minerva McGonagall was putting up a pretty good fight.

Excuse the interruption, she began. Her voice echoing, I would like to introduce the first and second years' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Henria Sownbinder.

I gave Minerva a look before I turned, with a big smile, to the students.

Although, while she has a free period, she will attend classes and be known as Miss Henria Sownbinder. She will be a peer amongst you as well. the Headmistress added.

At that moment, if you dropped a pin, you would have heard it echo./pre


	2. The Head Girl

The Head Girl

Denali's hooting awakened me the next morning. _'I trained him too well.'_ I thought as I groaned. I rolled over and he stopped hooting. I sat up and stretched. Only to recoil in pain. 'Fuck!' my temper got a hold of my thoughts. My shoulder was sore. I undid the bandages and saw the damage. It looked like a shredded piece of red cloth.

I sighed and got up. I gathered my toiletries and bandages with the salve. I entered my bathroom, or what I thought was **my** bathroom.

When I opened the door, I heard a yelp. I snapped my head up and saw a blond boy in nothing but towel. He was standing in front of a mirror.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Be thankful I cannot dock house points." I said coldly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Head Boy." he responded, his volume was considerably lower, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing as how I am a teacher, I should be asking you." my tone did not lighten though.

"Part of the time." he countered.

Denali flew in the bathroom and landed on a towel rack. He saw the blond boy and turned to me. I could see a hint of confusion in his ebony eyes. He was confused as to why I had a topless boy in my bathroom. Then his eyes flashed with anger. He did not like to share.

"Who is that?" the blond boy asked pointing to my owl.

"My owl." I growled, "Now, get out so I may take my shower." I saw him open his mouth to protest so I pointed to my shoulder, "He did this accidentally, now think what he could do if he was ordered."

The blond boy gathered his things, grumbling the whole time. He left and I closed my door. I looked over at Denali with a reassuring smile. I turned on the water and stepped in. The water was stinging my cuts. When I got out, I dried up and started attending my shoulder. Putting the salve on and re-bandaging my wound.

I opted to get dressed in my room. So I left the bathroom and put my things on my bed. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I looked at the mirror on my vanity and grabbed a hair-tie. My hair was not going to cooperate with me today. I put it high on my head and looked satisfied. I grabbed my bag and patted my right shoulder for Denali to perch on. Then I headed for the Great Hall.

When I entered the Hall, the noise level dropped considerably. I noted with a grim face that my seat at the teachers' tables was not present. I looked at Denali and he flew over to Minerva. I leaned against the doorframe while I watched him pester the Headmistress for a note.

"Got that animal well trained, eh, American?" a voice behind me sneered. I refused to let him see that he scared me. I turned around and saw the blond boy from this morning.

"Yes. He even knows the command, 'sic'."I replied, "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut." The boy stepped away when Denali landed, unfortunately, on my injured shoulder. I gritted my teeth and looked at the owl. He opted for the other shoulder.

I grabbed the note out of Denali's beak. While reading it, I stroked his glossy feathers.

_Dear Miss Sownbinder,_

_I know you must be confused. We, as a staff, opted that you go and sit with a table of your choosing. We decided, as a staff, that this would help you make friends. Have a nice day._

_Minerva McGonagall_

A growl emitted from my throat. I was a little more than peeved. I knew no one save for the blond Head Boy and the black boy from the train. That thought provoked another thought. Nothing, in my opinion, would be more gratifying then bothering the Head Boy. A smirk touched my lips.

I took a deep breath and strode towards the green tables. My eyes zeroed in on my target. When I plopped down next to him, he gave a little jump. Pretending not to notice, I started to put food on my plate. I heard the blond cough.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"What do you and your...devil bird think you are doing?" his tone was cold and condescending. I fed Denali a piece of toast.

"Me and my 'devil bird' are sitting down and, until recently, enjoying breakfast." I snapped back. Denali caught my tone and gave a hoot.

"Not at my table and certainly not next to me." he sneered. I was getting frustrated. One, I did not know his name and two, he was pissing me off.

"I do not see your name anywhere on this table." I could tell my remarks were going to short again.

"You don't even know my name. How would you know if it wasn't all over the bloody table?" the boy drawled. He smirked too. He knew he had me there. Almost.

I took the piece of parchment that Minerva had written the note on. I took out a quill and ink and scribbled a short sentence. I turned to Denali and whispered something into his ear. He gave me a hoot and flew away.

As I watched him fly over to the red tables, I turned to my plate of food. Well, I thought it was a plate of food. When I looked down, I saw a plate of worms. If I was not already pissed, I would have screamed. Instead, I took a quick look around and saw a black haired boy shaking with silent laughter. In fact, he was laughing so hard silently, he did not notice that I swapped our plates magically. When he went to go eat, a kid gave a yelp and he looked down. Instead of me screaming, he most certainly was. I smirked at him and started eating.

Denali returned with the black boy's reply. I allowed myself a small smile. The Head Boy noticed what I was doing and looked at me with a questioning face. I just flashed him a grin. Not a happy grin, but a devilish grin.

The boy did not have a chance to inquire as to why I was so happy for Professor McGonagall was at the table handing out schedules. When she came to me and the boy, she stopped suddenly.

"Well, Miss Sownbinder I see you have met our Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy." she said as she handed Draco Malfoy his schedule.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." I replied sweetly. Clueing Draco in that I already knew his name.

"That is good." she stated as she handed me my schedule, "Because, Miss Sownbinder, you are the Head Girl." and she left.

Draco's jaw dropped. I kept my features calm and under-wraps. _'No,'_ I thought, _'this cannot be.'_ Denali felt my distress and hooted with confusion.

"Hush, Denali." I responded, "Not now." he ruffled his feathers at being told no.

I looked at my schedule and sighed. I had a class to teach this morning. Actually, two. Two classes to teach this morning before lunch. Transfiguration right after lunch and then on more class to teach. _'At least Mondays have mostly second years.'_ I thought to myself. I was only trying to make my mood lighter.

Denali's hoot made me look up. He had an angry look in his eye. I stared at him quizzically. He hooted once. I turned and saw Draco laughing. I stared at him blankly.

"Look down." he said through his laughter. I looked down and was not in the least bit fazed.

All over my clothes was _Draco Malfoy_. While I thought this was the lamest thing since South Park, Draco and everyone was getting a kick out of it. I turned back to Denali and gave him a smile. He was already ready for it.

He pushed off my shoulder and screeched at Draco. Draco yelled and ducked. Denali flew right above his head. I knew the Denali was not going to hurt Draco, but Draco certainly did not. Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing, except Draco and me. I let Denali fly over him two more times before I stood up. Denali came and perched on my shoulder. A single wave of my hand and all the _Draco Malfoy_'s were gone.

"Too bad I didn't tell him to sic." I said before I grabbed my bag and turned to head out of the Great Hall.


	3. The Beginning of Something

The Beginning of Something

As I went to my classroom, I thought about my new position. _'What were they trying to do?!'_ I thought to myself in a heat of anger, _'I'm already a teacher and a student! Now I have to baby-sit the whole school. Along side that stupid prick Draco!'_

I was not watching where I was going, so I ended up hitting my head on a wall. Poor Denali ended up having to fly away while I regained my balance. He hooted quite angrily. I had miscalculated where it was as relation to angle. The side of my head was throbbing. I was, yet again, gritting my teeth against the pain. Tears welled in my eyes, but I refused to let them cascade over my lids. That would add insult to injury. Although, the laugh that I heard behind me did just that.

"That was bloody brilliant. Maybe I could get a replay." I had heard that sneer enough this morning that I could recognize it on sound. I did not need to turn around, but I did it for effect.

"I have a better idea," I began, my eyes were bright with anger. Tears gone, "How about you re-in-act what I did. You have to make sure to use just as much force."

"Don't get smart with me, American." he growled. His gray eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Why do you think I am a teacher?" I replied before I turned heel and left. I needed to get to my classroom. I had some re-arranging to do. Denali flew close behind me. Not daring to come near me.

After I arrived at my classroom, I snapped my fingers and all the chairs and tables were gone save for my desk and chair. I strode over to it, still peeved at that Malfoy kid. When I sat down, I realized that my right shoulder was cold. I looked over by the window and saw Denali on the sill. He was looking at me cautiously. I took a deep breath to try and calm my rushing blood.

"Quit being a dork and come over here." I ordered. He knew I did not mean any harm.

I leaned back and stared at the wall. I completely ignored the first of my students that came. They were whispering to each other about chairs and tables. I inwardly smiled at myself. Seeing eleven-year-olds confused is terribly entertaining. Well, to me anyway.

"Pro-professor S-sownbinder?" a Gryffindor started. I had figured out the names after I left the Great Hall. I was proud of myself.

"Hmmm?" I answered feigning no interest. I was being cruel, but that was my plan.

"Where are we suppose to sit?" he asked timidly. 'Poor thing.' I thought. I looked up and saw that my whole class had arrived.

"Ah, you all are here!" I exclaimed, "Good! Now, form a circle." I instructed them.

Although they were confused, the timid first years made a circle. I noted that they had separated into their houses. That would not do. That would not do at all.

"No." I said. All the poor little dears jumped, "I need it in a pattern. One person from Gryffindor here." I pointed to the spot next to me, "Then I need a person from Hufflepuff next to him or her, then a Slytherin next to him or her and then a Ravenclaw. Got it?" I was looking at them all. They were terribly confused as to why I was separating them from their housemates.

One brave Gryffindor girl came and stood next to me. I could tell she was brave because her hair was red. I also knew she had a temper and that she could be dangerous. Then a black haired Ravenclaw came and stood next to her. The others started to find courage amongst their small bones and formed a circle. I smiled with satisfaction and squeezed my way to the middle.

"Now, all of you may think this odd." I spoke tenderly, "I am doing this so we may do attendance." I thought it was a brilliant plan, "I want you all, in turn, to say your name, your birth month and your favorite flavor of ice-cream."

As I looked around at their confused faces, I knew they were expecting something different. I was feeling happy with myself. The birth month was for grouping purposes and the ice-cream flavor was for kicks. I thought it would be fun. I also thought it would be great entertainment for me.

As they went around the circle, I was quickly calculating. So far, there seemed an even amount of birthdays in each of the seasons. So, when they finished and looked expectantly at me, I knew what I was going to do.

"Alright!" I said excitedly, "Well done. Now that everyone knows everyone by name, here is what we are going to do." a flick of my wrist and there were four tables, "I am going to group you by seasons. I want the summer months, here." I pointed to a table, "Now, the autumn months go here." I motioned to another table, "The winter months go here. I pointed to one of the two remaining tables and started walking to the fourth, "And the spring babies go here." I placed a hand on the last table.

I watched as the children cautiously moved to their respective tables as I went back to my desk. I noted that the Slytherin kids were excluded from the chatter and giggles of the groups. That did not sit well with me at all. 'By Christmas time,' I promised myself, 'That will change.'

"Professor Sownbinder?" a quiet voice said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You did not say your name, birth month and favorite flavor of ice-cream." the timid first year stated.

"Ah, so I did not." I responded as I smiled, "Well then, my name is Henria Sownbinder. I was born in the month of October and my favorite ice-cream flavor is peanut butter." a hand went up and I looked at the student.

"What kind of a name is Henria?" the dirty blond Gryffindor asked.

"Short form of Henrietta which is a form of Henry." I replied with pride. I loved my name and no matter what anyone said about it, I would not get angry. Another hand shot in the air.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"How old are you?" the innocent question made my cheeks color.

"Seventeen and still kicking." I answered nervously, "I am also an exchange student from America." I added, anticipating the next question. A hand slowly came down.

I turned around to grab my copy of the book they would be reading, Beginning Defense Against the Dark Arts. When I turned back around, I saw a flash of a mischievous grin before a hand went up. I looked at the kid and saw he was in Slytherin.

"Did you and Draco have bad sex last night?" an all too innocent smile was plastered on his face. I refused to blush or be fazed.

"I can and will take away points for inappropriate questions, make no mistake." I replied sharply, "Pull something like that again and I will put you in detention." The class was silent. They did not expect me to go bi-polar on them.

As the shocked darlings saw in silence, I motioned at the book in my hands. They all reached down to their bags to retrieve their own copies. I was a little more than angry at the boy. My distaste for the children in Slytherin was growing. It was just then when I realized why they were disliked.

"Now, open your books to the introduction." I said and immediately heard the flipping of pages, "You have twenty minutes to read it. Then class will be over." I turned and went to my chair. Denali gave a hoot and I patted his beak.

There was a deathly silence about the room. I felt kind of bad. I did not want to have to be cross with them on the first day, but that comment was uncalled for. Well, it was in my opinion. Plus, it just plum embarrassed me. 'Great,' I thought grimly to myself, 'on the first day a student has already embarrassed me.' I heard a soft bell that signaled the end of class.

"Have a wonderful day." I said as the class put their books back into their bags. They all exited the room chatting.

I looked at Denali. He looked a little bothered, as if I was not paying enough attention to him. I smiled up at him and he looked away. I giggled softly. Denali refused to look at me. I gently blew on his feathers to ruffle them. He hooted angrily at me.

"Quit being a brat." I said to him. His only response was fly over to the bookshelf and perch himself there. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair, "Fine, be a jerk."

"And I haven't said anything yet."; a very familiar voice said. I flicked my eyes to the door and there was Draco Malfoy. I scrunched my face into disdain.

"Don't you have some class to be at?" I sneered. Draco raised his eyebrow at how well I executed it. I smirked at him.

"You sound like you could be in Slytherin."; he commented offhandedly, "And no, this is my free period." he answered my question looking around the classroom. I followed his sweeping eyes.

"No, I wouldn't be good in Slytherin." I said, "I am all for inter-house relations. Hence why I have only four tables." with a snap of my fingers, the tables were replaced with four rows of chairs and two chair desks, "Correction, had."

"Ah, yes, that would be a bit of a hassle." he muttered, "Why did your owl fly off?" he asked after noticing the lack of Denali on my shoulder.

"He was upset about me not paying attention to him." I replied while looking at the bookshelf. I saw Denali looking intently at Draco, "He doesn't like you, you know." I added shaking my head.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?" he followed my gaze up the bookshelf.

"He talks to me." I replied flatly.

"I knew Americans were odd," he began turning to me, "I never knew they were mental too." his steel gray eyes locked onto my light brown eyes. I held his gaze without blinking and very steadily.

"If you refer to me as 'American' again, I will hurt you." I hissed through my teeth. I was getting angry again. Maybe it was my time of the month soon. I remembered it was the first week of September and I should be starting soon.

"Handing out threats like candy, are we?" he took a step closer while keeping eye contact. I stood up from my chair and held my ground.

"You keep asking for more." I replied. His eyes flashed with something but I could not read it. I can read Denali and other owls like a book, but people were different. I was almost lost when it came to people.

"You have a quick tongue." he commented with something like approval, "Do you mind if I stay here?" his question caught me off guard. He saw uncertainty flood into my face and smirked.

"Fine." I replied. Surprised took over his cool calmness. It was my turn to smirk, "So long as you do not disturb my students." I looked up at Denali again. I was pleading with my eyes for him to come down.

I heard quiet footsteps at my door. A few of my students were entering and looking at Draco and me. Questions were running through their little minds. I shot Draco a glare and he shrugged. I took a step forward and Denali swooped down and landed on my shoulder. The wrong shoulder. I gasped at the pain and Denali hooted.

"You great lard!" I hissed, "That hurt like a-" I caught myself before I said anything too terribly graphic. Draco was snickering behind his hand, "Switch shoulders." I ordered while I glared at Draco, "Now!" I raised my voice a notch when he did not move. Draco smiled wickedly and Denali hooted defiantly.

The class was getting a good show, I noted. They were a buzz with whispers. 'Twelve years olds.' I thought to myself. I motioned to the chairs.

"Please, have a seat class." I said pleasantly through the pain shooting down my arm and chest. Draco opted to go over to the window. I conjured a coushin-y red chair. It had some gold trim. He glared at me while he took out his wand. He touched the chair with it and mumbled a spell. I smiled sweetly.

"Now, seeing as how you all are sitting, we may begin." I began, walking in front of my desk, "I need everyone to stand up again." the scraping of chairs across the floor rang in my ears, "Now, I need everyone, in turn, to state their name, birth month and which color is your favorite." I saw a few nervous glances.

They may have been nervous, but they were not timid like the first years. They started at the left side of the classroom. I could feel Draco looking at me. I glanced at him and he looked at me with a questioning gaze. I mouthed 'Just wait,' and turned back around and was proud of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Everything was going smoothly.

When they had all finished, I quickly counted up the amount in each month; six in July, eight in June, one in December, two in January, four in November and three in May. I was disappointed, again, to find no one born in October.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I was born in October and my favorite color is green." I heard Draco say. He was looking at me expectantly. In fact, everyone was looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat. I was not expecting that.

"My name is Henria Sownbinder. I was born in October and my favorite color is purple." I was nervous, "Now, before you all sit down again, I want you all to find someone with the same birth month as you and sit with them. They will be your partner." Everyone started to move, but a hand shot up.

"No one has the same birth month as me." a voice whined.

"Take one of the May kids. They have an extra one." I flicked my hand to the board and writing appeared, "Here is your assignment. It must be done by the next class period." and with that I went to my chair and sat and observed.


	4. A Surprise

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who has read my story so far. You guys are amazing. I know I am not getting a lot of reviews, but that is okay. I am a quiet reader too. Only when I see an author suffering do I normally offer reviews. It is Karma.**_

_**For those who are wondering why Henria is so aggressive and hostile. She has had people taken away from her starting from a young age. Her mother died when she was very young. And then someone special from across the pond died. So, she keeps a small knit of friends and family. Her friend Kadie is an only child, so when she befriended Henria when they were little, it was like a sisterhood. And Henria's friend Mark comes from a broken home and feels that Henria's dad is more of a dad than anyone else. You get to see more of Henria's friend later on. I am talking like chapter 14.**_

_**If you have any questions or concerns, you can leave a review of PM me. I don't mind answering questions. :D**_

_**Please keep enjoying my little fan fic and keep reviewing. I won't know I am doing anything bad unless you do. :D**_

_**~ Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p>A Surprise<p>

As I entered the Head Boy and Girl common room, I felt a little more relaxed. Denali flew off my shoulder and landed on the arm of the couch. As I walked by him to my dorm room, I ran a hand down his folded wing. He hooted softly and I smiled.

I had opted to skip lunch. I was too tired. I was not too terribly hungry either. As I reached out for my doorknob, I heard a footstep behind me. I turned around, my hand heading for my wand. When I saw it was only Draco, I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes?" I inquired while I shot a glare at Denali. He must still be mad about this morning.

"Just wondering why you aren't going to lunch." he stated. I nodded my head and turned the doorknob to enter. There was not a question to his statement. I did not need to answer.

When I stepped in, I felt someone behind me. They closed my door and I felt my hands go clammy. I was both enraged and unnerved. One, it was my bedroom. Two, it was my bedroom and a boy had intruded in its perimeter.

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned. My voice wavered. My blood pressure was too high for it to be calm.

"Afraid?" Draco looked down at me. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"No." I answered firmly, mostly to convince myself. My voice was still shaky and Draco laughed at my uncertainty.

"I think you are." he said smoothly. I took a step back.

"I'm not." I said, trying to convince myself. My brave front was crumbling fast. I was being exposed. Draco just laughed.

"Hmmm." he hummed, "Purple." he added after noticing my furnishing. Everything was purple, from my bed sheets to the chairs.

"Like I said in my class, I like purple." I replied. I needed to sit. I walked to a chair and sat down. I dropped my bag to the floor.

"So I noticed." Draco stated as he took the chair across from me, "I also see you are not like most girls. You don't have a lot of make-up." he assessed while looking at my vanity.

"Just enough to outline my eyes, even my skin tone, moisten my lips and rosy up my cheeks." I responded.

I got up from the chair and started walking towards my bed. I needed to change bandaging and I had just remembered where I left them. When I reached it, I took off my shirt. I was not worried about what Draco might see. I had my tank top on like I normally do. I could tell Draco was not so much worried as he was entertained.

"Do you randomly take clothes off for any guy?" he asked with a bemused looked upon his face. I turned to him and snorted.

"Oh please. I am just changing my bandages." I answered while turning back, "Besides, I was not too terribly concerned since I have my tank top on." I started taking off the bandages on my shoulder.

My shoulder was fairly sore. I was having trouble getting the cloth off. When Denali had perched on it, he had made it bleed. The bandages were stuck with dry blood. I was doing a lot of teeth grinding when Draco decided to get up and help me.

Draco took my hands into his and lowered them to my side. He gently took the bandages off. He then started to put some salve onto my wounds and then wrap some cloth around them. I had started feeling instant relief when the ointment started to sink in. I sighed, a sigh of relief.

"Better?" Draco asked softly. I looked into his eyes and saw they had changed to a blue-gray.

"Much." I responded and reached down for my shirt. I remembered that I was going to be a student this time. I could not wear my black shirt. I walked over to my trunk to pull out my white shirt and then I realized that I was in slacks and not the regulation skirt. I hate school.

I bent down and opened my trunk. I started rummaging through my clothes. I found the bloody cloak and shredded shirt from last night. I took them out and a flash of pain coursed through my wound. I sighed and set them aside. I continued my search for my school clothes.

"You know, I think I will look at your book collection." Draco stated as I pulled out my shirt and skirt. I laughed.

"I have shorts on, you idiot. You don't have to make it obvious." I said while I started undoing buttons on my slacks.

"Do you always dress in layers?" he asked while I slid my pants down. I grabbed my skirt and pulled it over my shorts before I answered.

"Yes, just in case some random guy invites himself into my bedroom." I replied while slipping on my shirt, "Actually, it is more out of habit then because of random guys coming into my room." I added as I buttoned up my shirt.

Draco started walking over to me. I noticed his eyes were still that blue-gray. They were almost mesmerizing, for I could not look away. They held my gaze captive with some unseen force. Almost like he had this switch that he flipped on to make me look at him.

"What color are your eyes?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Brown." I answered. He shook his head slightly.

"No. You are lying." he said, "And you know it." he was trying to seduce me, "They are a light brown. They also have some green too. Just a pale green." he was being observant. I felt like being observant too.

"You are getting too close and they are brown." I said firmly. In an attempt to make him stop walking forward, I held my hands up in front of me. They were there to remind me of my personal space.

"Right." he said with a knowing smile, "What if I purposefully wanted to be this close?" he added while crashing into my palms. I felt the power of his chest on my fingertips, "Your eyes are most intriguing." he said silkily. I was tempted to let him have his way with me right then and there, but my head was screwed on tighter then that.

"They are brown and that is final." I gave his chest a shove. To my dismay, he did not even budge. He smirked. _'Damn him!'_ I thought to myself.

"Only I go where I want to." he whispered coyly, "And I am quite comfortable right where I am." I took a step back only to have him step with me. I started to quickly back up and smacked into a wall. He had kept pace with me and now I was pinned.

Eye contact had remained constant. I could not look away and he refused to look away. A mixture of nerves and want was coursing through my system enabling me to from thinking. My blood pressure was awfully high. I could hear my blood roaring through my veins. I knew I had to break his gaze. With great difficulty, I looked down. I could feel my pulse slow down a bit. Not much, but it helped with the pounding in my ears.

My resolve was weakening and he could see that. I felt even more exposed. The wall that I had carefully built around me was crumbling because some big shot thinks he can seduce me. Well, he was doing a good job at it. Although, that was the total opposite of what I wanted. I felt Draco snag my chin between his index finger and thumb and he raised my face so I could look into his eyes. I remembered that my hands were still on his chest. That made my heart flutter with hope.

"You know, you are really cute when you are uncertain." he whispered. Draco's voice was smooth and sweet.

"Oh really?" I asked huskily. If I could not control how my body was going to react, I will control how close he gets. I knew that at this point, he was too distracted to even think I would push him away. The way my voice sounded, he thinks that I am so smitten with him, that any rational thought was long gone. I decided that I would prove him wrong.

I shoved him away. Just, out of the blue, shoved him away. I pushed off from the wall with my back, and used every ounce of strength I could muster from my arms. Draco flew back. He stumbled and ended up tripping over his own two feet. After he was out of my personal bubble, I felt air come into my lungs. Air that was not thick with lust. Pure, clean air. I felt my pulse start to return to normal and my blood pressure drop considerably. Draco looked up at me from the floor.

"I said I was comfortable." he snapped. He was obviously annoyed at how I interrupted his little game.

"Good." I replied sarcastically, "Since you can get comfortable easily, get comfortable with the floor." Draco stood up gracefully.

"Never you mind." he snarled. He changed his tone from angry to knowing, "Now I know what kind of wandless magic you can do." he sneered. My heart skipped a beat.

"No you don't." I said defiantly. I was building up a front. For my safety's sake.

"Yes, I do." he replied, "It is Conjuration." he said matter-of-factly, "And only Conjuration." 'Crap!' I thought. I sent him a glare and pointed to my door.

"Since you are done proving yourself all knowing, get out of my room." I said sarcastically. Draco smirked and walked over to my door.

" 'All knowing,' I like that." Draco stated, "Don't fret about me telling anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Get out." I growled. The whole school was going to know by tomorrow, I just knew it. Then the questions about why I am teaching Defense when I should be teaching something else will come. Draco flashed me a devilish grin before opening the door.

Denali swooped in and scared Draco. If I was not so concerned for other things, I would have found it funny. Draco cursed my owl before stepping out and closing the door behind him. I looked at Denali and he looked backed at me. Worry was flooding his ebony eyes. I smile shakily.

"'Tis okay Denali." I said reassuringly. I walked over to my bed and looked at the grandfather clock next to it. I saw that I still had half an hour before lunch ended.

I fell onto my bed and curled up into a ball. It had been a long morning and all I wanted was to sleep. I decided that twenty minutes would be good. So I closed my eyes and let the warm waters of sleep drown me. They caressed me and held me tight. I did not think of anything. Not missing my friends. Not knowing that Draco was planning my demise. Not about Denali being mad at me. I did not think of a thing. And that felt so good. Well, it felt good until some persistent tapping invaded my thoughtless sleep. My face broke the surface of the warm waters and I felt instantly cold.

I shivered before standing up and reading my clock. I had slept for only ten minutes. I cursed softly before opening my window. A chickadee fluttered in and landed on my bed. I recognized the bird. My face broke out in a huge, happy grin. All thoughts of being angry were gone. I untied the small roll of paper and gently patted the bird on the head. She chirped happily. The chickadee decided that she was going to rest on my shoulder. I let her seeing as how I knew her. Even Denali was hooting softly out of happiness. I enlarged the paper and unrolled it. I laughed out loud when I saw the familiar handwriting.

_Henny Penny milove,_

_How are you doing? Adjusting to Hogwarts well? I hope you are. Poor Dee made a fuss when I told her that she would have to fly to Scotland. How is she doing? Feed her for me, please._

_Well, I mainly wrote this letter to see how you were doing so far away from the home land. It has been two weeks since I saw you or heard from you. Wow, only two weeks? Damn babe, I miss you._

_Anyway, tell me how everyone is without...Him. Terrible thing that happened last year. Did you hear who was supposed to actually do it? Some boy by the name of Draco Malboy, I think it was. Or something along those lines._

_Well, I guess I will let you get back to doing whatever you were doing. I hope your first day is good. Meet any cute boys yet? I love you lotsa!_

_Love always,_  
><em>Kadie!<em>

I sighed as I placed the note on my bed. I felt tears spring to my eyes. _'Oh, Kadie, I miss you too.'_ I thought to myself sadly. Kadie, my best friend up in Alaska. I remember when we said good-bye, we were both crying like no tomorrow. I wanted to cry now, but something was tugging at my mind. Malboy sounds an awful lot like Malfoy. Kadie normally does not get first names wrong. She will, however, forget your last name within seconds. The closeness of the names scared me.

I grabbed my bag and 'Accio'-ed every book and paper that I would need for the next two classes. I packed all that and headed for my door. I was going to class early. Denali flew across the room and I stopped. I looked at him sadly when he landed on my shoulder.

"Not this time, love." I said, "This isn't my class. I can't bring you. I am sure Dee would love for you to keep her company. She did have a long flight." Denali hooted softly in understanding. He pushed off my shoulder and landed next to Dee, happily. Both loved each other's company immensely. I smiled at the hooting and chirping.

I walked out my door. I shrugged my bag onto my good shoulder. I glanced around the Common room while I closed my door. The neutral tones of the room made it enjoyable and comfortable. Nothing like my room. The colors were supposed to make mine spontaneous and loud. I smiled to myself at the difference in tones.

I had walked out of the Common Room door when I heard footsteps behind me. I did not need to turn around to identify my stalker because I knew who it was. Instead, I pressed on pretending not to notice him.

"Sownbinder." the familiar drawl floated to my ears. I clenched my jaw in annoyance.

"Yes?" I responded without stopping or turning around.

"Stop! he ordered sharply. My temper flared.

I may take a lot of crap from people, but when they start to order me around, like I am a slave, I do not like it. I refuse to take orders. So, my response to his order was to make a quick, fluid turn around and keep my march going until I was a few feet away from him. My posture was rigid. I could tell he felt my anger radiating off of me. His cool facade faltered and some fear flashed through his face for a moment. Then he covered it up.

"I dare you to order me around again." I said softly and dangerously. When he did not do anything I hissed, "Go on, do it." Draco just remained silent and unmoving, "Order me around again, and I will harm you. Make no mistake. I do not take that kind of shit from people. Especially from pigheaded pricks like you." I added vehemently.

I turned on my heel and felt my ponytail slap his face. I was too angry to feel any sort of satisfaction. So I just started to walk away, or would have if I did not feel myself falling forward. I felt his hands on my back far too late. I hate it when I am too pissed to be observant.

I felt my hands slap against the smooth stones of the floor. My knees scrapped on the cold stones. My face came quite close to kissing the blocks. Just then, any rational thoughts eluded me. I felt arms my start to shake. I was not angry any more, I was furious. I stood up slowly. I did not look at him.

"I hope you know what you are doing." I murmured to myself. That was when I turned around and faced Draco.

I slowly made my way to only a step in front of him. He was watching my closely, waiting for me to do something. After I completely stopped in front of him, I swung my fist and plowed through his jaw. He jerked his head back and I brought up my other fist and struck his eye. As I was bringing my arm back, I jabbed him in the cheek with my elbow.

Draco stumbled backwards while he clutched at his jaw. He had one eye closed. Before I knew what I had done, I had brought up my leg and kicked him in the stomach. Draco doubled over, sputtering and coughing. He was gasping for breath. I was about to raise my hand for another hit, when I felt strong arms pin my arms to my sides.

"Get off me!" I screeched. I started to struggle against my capture.

"Calm down!" a familiar voice said urgently. I immediately halted all movement, save for breathing.

"Mark?" the name came out breathless and quiet.

"Yes." he said sharply, "Now, can I trust you enough to let go?" his body was tense. I nodded.

After he let me go, I turned around and engulfed him in a hug. He returned the affection with as much tightness as I did. When we released each other, I slapped him across the face. His head jerked back and he sent a glare my way.

"Bitch!" he snarled.

"Bastard!." I growled, "I did not need your interruption."

"Yes, you did." Mark responded matter-of-factually, "You were going to kill him. And I could not let you do that." he flashed me a white smile and I returned it.

"I missed you." I said happily.

"I missed you, too." Mark replied with a quick kiss on the cheek, "Now, git to class." he pushed me down the hall.

"Fine." I said resignedly,"Catch you later?"

"Yeah." he replied. We heard a cough.

"Someone had better help me." Draco mumbled through a swollen lip, "I am not walking around like this."

"Too bad." I said as I walked down the hall. I needed to get to class.


	5. A Heart Break

**A Heart Break**

I entered Professor McGonagall's classroom a few minutes early. That surprised me. I thought I was going to be late. The cause of my worries walked through the door two seconds before the bell rang. I avoided his eyes and his face. I was still peeved at him.

I was seated in the back, quite alone. That was, until Draco glided into the seat next to me. My stomach clenched in anger. He dare sit next to me after practically raping me and then attempting to physically harm me. My temper was about to boil over. That is, until I saw that Draco looked a little saddened. I did not quite understand it.

"Good afternoon, class." Professor McGonagall's sharp greeting caused a few students to jump. There was a few mumbled,'Good afternoon, Professor.' amongst the room.

I personally did not greet her. I was still mad about earlier this morning, springing Head Girl duties on me. I was also too preoccupied with the look Draco had etched into his pointy features. It was bothering me.

"Today, we are going to do a review. Everything you have learned the past six years in Transfiguration." a few groans emitted throughout the room, "It won't be hard if you had studied over the summer holidays." she added. A few curses flashed through the air.

_'This should be easy.'_ I thought happily. I may have specialized in Defense and Conjuration, but I was pretty good in other things. I was not exceptional, but I was good. Well, I had always thought I was. The teachers in Sitka, Alaska liked to see me sweat. Popping questions on me at random times during the class period. They made sure they were tough questions too. I did a lot of sweating at Sitka High School of Magic.

When class was over, I felt depressed. I knew that being in Alaska automatically meant that you were behind somewhat, but this is ridiculous. Half of the questions Professor McGonagall asked, I did not know. I knew that I was going to have a lot of homework tonight. I guess it was a good thing she only asked me five questions.

I walked to the Defense classroom. I saw the third year and above teacher close the door. He looked a little cranky and angry in my opinion. No wonder I was to teach the younger ones. By third year, I suspect they have a sense of maturity and know enough for his tastes.

I opened the door and snapped my fingers. The two chair desks with chairs were back to their four rows. I walked briskly to the front. It was then that I saw someone sitting in my chair.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my chair?" I kept my temper out of my voice.

The person in my chair rose up and turned around. I first saw my owl, then I saw his face. Mark had this big, stupid grin plastered on it. I felt my lips break into a huge grin also.

"Well, I was relaxing." his native accent was like heaven to me. I miss Alaska.

"Well, you can't." I said. I patted my shoulder for Denali to perch upon it. He obliged while hooting happily. When the familiar weight descended on my shoulder, I felt more relaxed.

"How you been?" Mark asked, worry was entwined with his voice. I giggled slightly.

"Well enough." I replied, "What about you?"

"Been missing you." he smiled, "What you laughing fer?"

"Your voice." I stated simply, "I miss the home land. English accents still make me feel lonely."

"Ah," he chuckled, "Well, everyone misses you. When Kadie said she wrote you, I decided to contact Minerva and come here. I just came by to check up on ya." Mark raised an eyebrow, "I was surprised to find you beating on the blonde boy.

"Um, well, yeah." I said nervously, "He pushed a button or two." Mark shook his head slowly with a smile of understanding. I smiled sheepishly.

"Always." he said and turned for the door, "Well, I will be in yer room." and he walked out, pushing past the second years.

"Good afternoon, darlings!" I greeted warmly, "Please, find a seat so we may begin." They obediently sat down. I took a deep breath to steady myself and then began. "Now, we are going to do something a little different." The poor things looked confused, "Now, I am going to have each and every one of you in turn state your name, what month you were born in and your favorite sport." Whispers were instantaneous throughout the room. I was on a roll in creativity, "I need you all to stand up." the scraping of chairs floated into my ears one more time.

This class was the opposite of my other second years. I suppose it was because they were Gryffindors and Slytherins. I could feel the tension in the room. It was thick like fog. Although they were tense, they were fairly calm and obedient. They each, in turn, stated everything I asked for. Calmly and almost maturely. I could see the few snickers behind hands they thought they covered up. It only took twenty minutes for them to do the activity.

"Well, now that everyone knows everyone's name, we shall continue-"

"Professor Sownbinder, we do not hear from you." a loud voice called out. I snapped my head towards the observant voice.

"No, you didn't." I said softly. I cleared my throat, "My name is Henria Sownbinder. I was born in October and my favorite sport is softball."

My classroom erupted with curious and confused whispers. Most wondered about my name, but others were frantically whispering about what softball might just be. Since the majority is purebloods, Slytherin, they did not understand what it was. Even some of the half bloods were curious. The muggle-borns, however, had heard of it and were curious about how it was played.

"Settle down." I said, "Now, I need everyone to find someone with the same season as you. I will make one rule however, they must not be in the same house as you." Gasps resounded throughout the room. A few curses flew. A hand shot up and I nodded for the student to go ahead.

"Are you bloody insane?" the voice burst, "Do you **want** a blood bath?"

"There is no need for profanity." I said sharply, "And, if you so much as think about physically harming your partner, I **will** hand out detentions like candy." I promised, "Now, look for someone in the other house." I snapped. When no one moved, I brought myself up to my full height and growled, "Now!"

As they began to move like molasses on a December night, I turned around and snapped my fingers towards the black board. Writing appeared in chalk. I walked behind my desk and pulled my chair up to sit down. I was fuming and I knew I could not do anything about it. For now at least. I just needed a moment to calm down. I gently stroked Denali's feathers.

"Your assignment is on the board. It must be complete by the beginning on the next class period." and with that, they set to work.

I sat in my chair observing the quietness. I was observing the transaction between the partners. Well, the lack of. The only sound was the flipping of papers and the scratching of quills. Disappointment was surging through my veins. This class would be hard to break. I half smiled to myself. I liked a challenge.

The class and I jumped at the sound of the bell. The students gathered up their books and parchment.

"Have a wonderful night!" I called out cheerfully.

I got a few mumbled replies and a wave or two. They filed out the door, eager to get to their dorms. I was tired and my shoulder was sore again. I fell back in my chair and exhaled loudly. Denali did not like being bumped around like that. In fact, he made it known, very loudly in my ear. Something snapped in my head and I shrugged my shoulder. Denali screeched and took off. He landed on the bookshelf and turned his head around. He screeched at me and then soared out this open window.

My eyes began to burn. Scalding tears were forming behind my already tired eyes. I shut my lids and leaned forward. I rested my elbows on my desk and cradled my head with my hands. I refused to cry. I took a deep, calming breath and let it out shakily. I coughed and had my composure back. I opened my eyes and stood up abruptly.

"Yes?" I snarled.

"Just stopping by to see where you were." Draco drawled from the doorway, "But I can tell you are in a foul mood." His eye was black from this afternoon. His lip was swollen on the left side.

"Mostly because of you." I said tartly.

"What did I do?" he sneered arrogantly.

"Trying to make me kiss stone is not my idea of being friendly." I replied with a clipped tone, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have someone to talk to." I brushed past him and headed for the dorm.

I decided that I was going to walk off my energy. So I kept my pace pretty fast. By the time I came to the Common Room, I was breathing hard. I took a quick second to regulate my breath and then I mumbled the password. The door swung open and I stepped through.

I saw that the couch was uninhabited. Mark must have migrated to my room or he bypassed the whole thing. So I walked over to my door. I grabbed the handle and turned and stepped. I thought I would be able to just keep walking, but I ended up flattened against my door. I stumbled back and looked at my door quizzically for just a second. Then I started pounding on my door.

"MARK!" I yelled through the door, "LET ME IN MY FUCKING ROOM!" I heard the click of a lock unlock and my door opened slowly.

"Did you call?" Mark asked facetiously.

"No. Now let me in." I responded as I pushed by him.

"My, my, you have a nasty temper." he said as he closed the door. I sighed.

"Did Denali come by?" I wanted my bird.

"No. Is he mad at you?" Mark looked at me questioningly.

"Just a little. I shrugged him off." I flopped down on my bed face first and winced.

"Was he being an attention pig?" Mark knew Denali all too well. I mumbled something into my bed. **I** did not even understand it. "Pardon?" I lifted my head.

"I said, yes." my head plopped back down and I winced again.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked suspiciously. I paused for half a second.

"Denali shredded my shoulder yesterday on the train." I replied. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed heavily and started to unbutton my shirt, "Madame Pomfry already looked at it. She bandaged it and gave me a salve to put on it too." I rolled down my shirt so he could examine my shoulder.

"You shouldn't let him do that." Mark said with a chill to his tone.

"It's not like he did it on purpose." I snapped, "Hell, if he was here, he would tell you it was an accident. We both dozed off and when the train stopped, he started to slip off. He did the only thing that he thought he could do and tried to hang on. Want to ask him yourself?" I sighed and massaged my temples.

"Look, Henny, I did not come here to fight. I came here to see how you are doing and to make conversation." Mark took a step forward. I closed the distance and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Need a hug?" I nodded into his chest and I felt his arms hold me tightly against him.

I turned my head to the left and rested my cheek against his chest. I felt his chin rest on top of my head. I breathed in his cologne and sighed. I felt at peace for the first time in two weeks.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out like this, Henny Penny." Mark scolded softly. My throat tightened at my nickname.

"I know." I replied, "But I feel like I could have done more. I am only here because He died. I was there when we lost Sirius. I saw the look on Harry's face. We keep loosing people." I choked back a sob, "Harry is out with his two friends looking for those blasted Horrocruxes. It seems that there is no hope for what Albus started." a single tear slid down my cheek, "No hope." I squeezed him tighter to stifle the wave of tears that threatened to crash down my cheeks.

"Hush you silly Hen," Mark cooed, "Calm down. You had nothing to do with anything that happened last year or two years ago." He started rubbing my back, "You did all you could in the Department of Mysteries. You were continuing your education when Dumbledore was killed." I took a deep breath. "Feel better, Henny?" I nodded my head.

"Good, now you both can stop snogging and let me talk to Sownbinder." a voice sneered from my door. I growled and felt Mark tighten his hold on me.

"Fine." I replied through clenched teeth, "Just get out of my room. I am having far too much fun 'snogging' with Mark." I added sarcastically.

Draco glared at my facetiousness and backed out of my room. He closed the door with more force then necessary and Mark relaxed. I backed out of his hold.

"Well, looks like I am needed." I said softly.

"Yeah." Mark replied with a small smile, "I need to get back. Kadie is probably quite lonely."

"I'll come and visit during Christmas." my voice cracked with emotion, "Tell Kadie that I will write her back. And that Dee is fine." I coughed in a vain attempt to keep the emotion from boiling over.

"Alright." Mark responded, "Don't worry Hen, you will see us again. Minerva doesn't intend on keeping you here forever. Just until the light shines through." He gave me a quick hug.

"I guess." I murmured unconvinced. He kissed my forehead in a brotherly kind of way.

"I'll see you later Henria, I promise." Mark went to my door, turned the knob and then turned to face me, "Besides, you might find English life fun." He flashed me his white smile and stepped out. The lock clicked softly.

I took a deep breath. I collected all the composer I could muster. I scrubbed my face to be rid of any sign I was crying. I glanced around to signal for Denali to come onto my shoulder. I physically winced when I remembered that he was gone. I growled in frustration. I need my bird. I stomped to my door and ripped it open.

I stormed out of my room. I spotted Draco on the couch looking quite comfortable. I glared at the back of his head. I mainly did it just to release some of my frustration. And because I was mad at him.

"So, what so important that you just **had** to talk to me now?" I asked viciously.

"The first Prefect meeting." he said calmly, "We have to discuss when it will be and what we will talk about." Draco sat up. He winced slightly. I must have kicked him harder then I thought. Regret flooded through my heart.

"Prefect meeting?" I asked.

"Um, the kids who are almost our equals." He looked at a loss of words to describe them.

"It is ok. I will ask Professor McGonagall tomorrow or something." I replied. In a quieter tone I said, "I'm sorry." Draco snapped his head around to look at me.

"For what?" he asked suspiciously.

"For beating you up this afternoon." I responded my tone still soft.

"'Tis fine. I'm used to it." he replied sarcastically.

"So, I think we should have a school dance. On a special day." I said smoothly. Draco raised an eyebrow at my sudden, abrupt change in topic.

"Well, if you want to do that, we could bring it up. How about next week?" I nodded, "Okay, now, it is time for dinner. We can go eat." Draco rose and headed for the door.

I turned on my heel and headed for my dorm. My stomach growled in protest. I touched it lightly, trying to make it be still. I felt a weight descend upon my shoulder. My heart did a leap for joy. I thought Denali had come back. When I swiveled my head, I did not see black feathers. I saw pale fingers.

"I know for a fact that you have not eaten since breakfast." Draco murmured, "Now come on. Maybe your bloody bird will come." I felt hope soar into my heart. I smiled weakly.

"Maybe," I replied before I followed him through the Common Room door to dinner.


	6. Draco InterferesAgain

Draco Interferes...Yet Again

Denali did not show up at dinner. He did not come after dinner. It was midnight, and Denali still has not come back. My stomach was churning and grinding against the food I ate. I was feeling a bit nauseous. My heart was twisting. It hurt me internally that he would be so furious with me to just fly away and leave me.

I let out a shuddering breath. The blockade that I had so tediously built to keep my emotions in check was being brought down with fire. The fire of worry. It burned inside of me and it hurt. Oh, did it hurt.

I looked over at Dee only to find her sleeping. She did not seem too terribly worried at the lack of Denali's presence. I figured that that was the best form of action I should take. So, I moved to my bed and I laid down.

After twenty minutes of just laying there, I swiftly sat up. My mind was reeling with worry now. I stoop up and padded quietly over to my trunk. I rustled around looking for my tennis shoes. When my fingers resurfaced with them, I snatched a pair of socks and pulled them on. I slipped on my tennis shoes and grabbed my wand. I felt like a walk.

I closed my door with a soft click. I glided through the Common Room silently. I stepped through the doorway and turned left. I did not know where I was going. I was just going. Left felt like a good place to begin. So, I just went with it.

I had taken a few paces when I felt myself get flattened against the wall. An arm was pressed acrossed my chest and a hand clamped down on my mouth prevented me from shouting.

"Don't go that way." a voice hissed in my ear, "Forget about the bloody bird." I felt the pressure on my chest lift. "Let's go back to the Common Room." The hand on my mouth was taken away.

"No." I replied firmly, "I want my _'bloody'_ bird."

"Tomorrow." came the short reply. The person grabbed my hand. "Let's go." I realized that Draco was the one jerking me around. I yanked my hand away.

"No, now. I want Denali, Draco." I leaned against the wall and folded my arms in front of my chest. I heard Draco let out an exasperated sigh.

"It has been a long for both of us. Now let's go and sleep." he said. His tone reflected annoyance.

"How about you just mind your own business." I snapped. I was tired, but I wanted Denali more then I wanted sleep.

"Fine, but remember, you made me do this." he muttered. Before I could even think about what he said, I felt him throw me over his shoulder and my feet left the ground.

em'Rat bastard.'/em I thought vehemently. Draco turned to the Common Room door with me still hitched over his shoulder. Since I was in no position to move much without hurting us both, I decided to relax. I could feel his muscles working against my abdomen. They were not straining, but I could tell that I was not particularly light.

I heard and felt his voice murmur the password. His deep voice sent soft vibrations through his body and they tickled my soft spots on my stomach. We walked in through the door. Well, I was carried in. He strode over to the couch and unceremoniously dumped my onto it. It was dark and I was uncomfortable with not being able to see him while he moved around. I snapped my fingers and torches burst into flames along with the fireplace.

"What secrets doth thou hold, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked mysteriously. I was so tired that I had gone back to a habit that I had dropped many, many years ago. Draco shot an eyebrow up at my use of old English.

"'Tis not I that holdeth the secrets. The very walls doth hold them close." he responded smoothly.

"Sorry, it is an old habit." I said wearily, "I love old English so I had my great uncle teach me." A smile ghosted across my lips at the memories. The lessons I had with great uncle Albus were the ones I remember the most. Happy days, better times. The kind of times that he was striving for everyone.

"It's ok." he said as he sat down. He leaned back and laced his hand together behind his head and stared at the fire. "You're a mystery to me and the rest of the student body."

"Well good. As I should be." I replied, "Why? Is it because of the strange place I call home? Or my odd accent?"

"Both." he answered simply. I laughed quietly.

"Mostly everything I do is a front. I try to keep to my friends and myself as much as possible." I replied while staring at the fire, "I don't wear my feelings on my sleeves."

"I can see that." Draco replied, "Another thing that makes you qualified for Slytherin." he added with a gentle smile. That surprised me.

"How do you switch moods and expressions so well?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you keep a front up?" he asked smoothly.

"Touchè." I said, "I know why I did what I did, but why did you learn to be a chameleon?"

"My father gave me a crash course one day. So, I taught myself to master my facial expressions." He slid a glance my way. He studied my face for a moment then continued staring at the fire. "I know about my past, but why did you build a wall to hide your feelings?" I chuckled softly.

"Stop copying me." I leaned back and I stretched my legs out. "Because, behind a wall, you don't have to show how you feel about what is going on around you. Behind a wall, you can be by yourself and no one will judge you. That-" I yawned, "-is why my friends and I built a wall."

"Getting tired?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting?" I answered, "I've been tired since my short nap this afternoon." I paused for half a beat. "I mean, yesterday afternoon."

"Are you always that technical?" Draco asked with his nose scrunched up a little. _'That looks sort of cute on him.'_ I thought before I could stop myself.

"Why yes, yes I am." I responded as I got up from the couch. "That is why I think that I should-" I stopped abruptly. All movement ceased. "Correction, **we** should go to sleep." I continued to move towards my bedroom.

"Miss Sownbinder, are you ordering me to bed?" Draco asked coyly, "Because if that may be the case, I might have to hex you to oblivion." I stopped right in front of my door. I could almost feel my bed, but he was challenging me. I never back down from a challenge.

"My, handing out threats like candy, are we?" I smiled to my door.

"You keep asking for more." he replied.

"On the contrary, I never asked for anything." I stated as I opened my door. "Now, I am going to bed." I stepped through and shut my door with a sharp snap that signaled finality.

*Draco Vision*

"My, handing out threats like candy, are we?" She replied with a smile in her voice. I felt my face mold into admiration.

"You keep asking for more." I felt myself grow in height with cleverness.

"On the contrary, I never asked for anything." She opened her door and my ego deflated faster than it took The Dark Lord to fall to a one-year-old baby. "Now, I am going to bed." and with that final note, she stepped through her door and closed it with a sharp snap.

I turned back to the fire only to realize that it had dwindled down to embers. I stared at the embers thoughtfully. Henria had matched me in wits. That amazed me. The Malfoy wit has always been unmatched. We were bred to be quick, biting and unmerciful. Yet, with all the warmth she had, she almost out witted me. Well, she did out wit me.

Henria could match anyone's smirk here. She could even out smirk me. She was more clever then I, yet, she had so many weaknesses. Her wall could fall with the snap of a finger and yet she was so, sturdy. Sturdy, yes. Although, she cared about so many people.

Her friends were her life the way she described them. The adoration she adds to her voice speaks volumes about her family, especially that great uncle of hers, and her owl. The way she excessively loves that owl. It baffles me how she does not realize that she could fall within two seconds.

I smiled at the thought of her and her owl. It confused yet fascinated me how anyone could have such a personal attachment to something like that. What makes someone love something like that? It is absurd. Animals smell and they leave their hair or feathers all over the place. Although, that blasted bird of hers did not smell as bad the others. But he certainly was just as foul, if not even more foul then others. And far too smart for its own good.

I yawned quietly and got up. My body was screaming in protest at the movement. I could still feel the beating I received yesterday afternoon. My torso was stiff from the kick she delivered into my stomach. My neck was a bit achy from the punches to my face. I must thank her tomorrow for them.

I started walking to my room, but was stopped short when I heard a soft tapping on the Common Room door. I had the strong urge to ignore it, but figured it was important if it was at one o'clock in the morning. I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

I cracked the door open and saw three, oddly familiar, shadowy figures. One had hair that stuck up while the second one had bushy long hair. The third was fairly tall and lanky.

"Yes?" I drawled. I opened the door a little farther.

"Malfoy?" a deep voice responded. I recognized that voice.

"Go the hell away Potter." I growled angrily. I cannot believe I opened the door for them. The Golden Trio.

I started to close the door on Potter and his two cronies. A hand slapped against the door to prevent that. I figured it was either Potter or Weasley.

"Let us in." a female voice snarled dangerously, "We need to speak to someone." I realized that it was Granger's hand that was propping the door open.

"Professor McGonagall is down the hall and to the left." I drawled sarcastically, "Actually, I am sure Madam Pomfrey is in the hospital wing and although she might not be licensed to help the mentally ill, she may be of service." I felt a white-hot pain across my face. It took me a moment to figure what it was. Granger had smacked me, yet again.

"You smarmy bastard, let us in!" she growled.

Hermione threw her whole weight against the door and sent me stumbling backwards. I saw the door open and the three of them filed in, looking unpleasant. Although I had kept my feet underneath me, I was not happy about being thrown backwards again. Anger raged through my veins for a fleeting second before I cooled it down.

"Who do you want to talk to?" I asked through clenched teeth,

"Never you mind." Weasley snapped back at me. The three of them headed for the two different doors.

"I wouldn't disturb Sownbinder if I were you." I called out softly, "She did not have a good day."

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked with narrow eyes and an accusing tone.

"Nothing." I replied shortly, "I am going to go to bed. If you three want to camp out on the couch, feel free to do so." And with that, I walked briskly to my room.

I closed the door a little more loudly then necessary. I strode over to my wardrobe closet and pulled out some pajamas. I slipped off my clothes and pulled the pajamas onto my slim frame. When I laid down, I barely had time to pull the covers up before I slipped into a deep sleep.


	7. Questions

Questions

I was awoken the next morning by some loud tapping. The first and only thought that came to me was that Denali had finally forgiven me and had come back to kiss and make up. I sprung out of bed like it was on fire and raced to my window. With a swish of my wrist, it was open and the only thing I saw was an autumn sky and felt a cool wind rush in.

The cool air woke my other five senses up and I realized that the tapping had come from my door. I let out an irritated sigh and strode over to my door, anger present in every footstep. I yanked open my door, fully prepared to lash out at Draco for waking me at such an ungodly hour. My anger deflated almost immediately when I found myself staring into emerald green whirlpools of life. I had seen those eyes before, just not as close.

"Henria?" My name graced his lips as a question.

"Harry." I replied with a nod.

"Uh, yeah, we need to talk to you." he said uncomfortably. He apparently has difficulty asking for help.

"We?" I asked. My sight was still blurry from sleep. I only noticed the two figures behind him when he glanced back. I nodded at Hermione and Ronald in recognition. "Okay. Just let me grab a sweater." I answered before I closed my door.

I glided to my trunk and retrieved a sweater. I slipped it on as I looked over at my bed in a small hope of finding Denali there. I sighed unhappily before I silently walked over to my door. When I opened it and saw the Trio talking amongst themselves on the couch, I quietly padded over and gently sat down. Ronald jumped at my sudden appearance. I flashed him an apologetic smile before I turned to Harry.

"What is the problem?" I asked getting to the point.

"Don't you have any manners?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed. I turned a cold stare her way. I felt like some sarcasm early in the morning.

"Fine." I said sharply, "How are you? Good? That is fantastic." I said quickly, "Now, what seems to be ailing you?" I added.

"Smart arse." Hermione muttered under her breath. I flashed her a devilish grin.

"Well, Ron and Hermione told me that Dumbledore thought of you as clever. He spoke of you to them with admiration. And that we should ask you at anytime for help if we see fit." Harry began, more at ease now that he realized that I was not going to bite his head off. I do not know why he would think I would. "Well, we think we might need you for something." I smiled lightly at the high praise. My great uncle was always talking about me. I must have looked slightly confused.

"What Harry is trying to say, is we need help with a clue someone wrote to the last Horrocrux." Hermione replied before Harry could open his mouth to confuse me even more. "Well, we think that Professor Dumbledore had been trying to figure it out. You see, it is in the form of a riddle. We do not recognize the handwriting." Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to me. "We know you and him were fairly alike. He was a clever man. You inherited that cleverness. We were wondering if you could maybe help us piece together this riddle so that we can destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." I stared hard at this girl in front of me.

I could see that constant worry and hard travel had not done this girl any good. I looked into her eyes and they were dull. Their normal shine was gone, the life was sucked out of them. Her skin was pale and gaunt across her cheekbones. There were dark bruises under her eyes and bags that could put a bloodhound to shame. Weight loss was evident in her arms and hands. They were nothing but skin and bones. Her hair was messier then ever. Not like when I had visited her at Headquarters. She was a different person.

Her male counterparts looked a lick better, but not by much. While hard travel had left Hermione weak looking, Ronald and Harry had gotten some muscle. They too had bags and dark circles under their eyes. Although they did not lose as much weight as Hermione, they had lost of inches off their waists. All three of them were slumped over as if they were exhausted. Which is what they probably were. _'Too many sleepless nights.'_ I thought to myself. I folded the parchment in half without looking at it.

"Yeah, sure, I will help you." The three of them looked visibly relieved. "After you three stay here for a week and sleep." Hermione's back went as stiff as a four by two and Harry's eyes narrowed. Ronald bristled like he was insulted.

"Sownbinder! We need the answer. The weight of the-" Ronald began before I interrupted him sharply.

"Weasley! What you need is a few hot, relaxing baths, some home cooked meals and a lot of sleep." I said while looking at each, in turn, in the eyes. "Maybe even a good relaxing game of Quidditch."

"What you need, all four of you, is to shut up so I can sleep." a voice snarled from behind us. I did not bother to look back.

"Go to hell, Draco." I threw over my shoulder. He snorted and closed his door. "Now, where was I...? Oh yeah! And don't you start calling me by my last name." I snapped at Ronald, "I am serious. You three look like you hiked around the world in three days."

"Be that as it may, Henria, but we need that answer now to sooner start this war to end the threat of Him." Hermione replied in a short tone.

"Yes, I understand, but there is no way our defenders should look like this when the war hasn't even **begun**." I said, making them think over it a little. "All I am asking is a week, five days minimum. You need it or Voldemort-" Ronald winced, "- will defeat you without lifting a finger because you were too tired to put your glasses on straight." I said whilst looking at Harry. "Sound fair?"

The three of them got up and walked over to a corner to discuss my very fine points. They used hushed tones. I could only make out a few words and that did not help me at all. I started to examine my sweater for lint. After I had finished one sleeve, I started working on my shoulder when they migrated back to the couch. I looked up at them blankly.

"Fine, we will stay here for five days." Harry said sternly, "Five days only."

"Good." I said, my spirits lifting a little. "I can change the colors in my room and set up three smaller beds. You three can use my room while I sleep on the couch." I got up to do just that when a hand descended on my arm to prevent me from going anywhere. I stared up and saw two earnest pools of blue looking at me.

"No, Hermione and you can share the bed while Harry and I sleep on the couch." Ronald said. His mother had taught him something after all.

"How very kind of you, Ronald." He winced again at his full name. "But there is no need. I can conjure this stuff with a few snaps of my fingers and a couple of flicks of the wrist." I gently took his hand off of my arm. I headed for my door. "Want to help me redecorate?" They all nodded enthusiastically. I smiled broadly while opening my door.

When they had stepped into my room, I heard Hermione 'Ooh' in delight at the color. One of the boys coughed and I shook my head. I could see that Hermione's eyes were brighter and full of more excitement. It was nice to have someone appreciate my taste in color for once. Even if it did make me feel a bit girly.

Because I could hear the boys shifting uncomfortably, I flicked my wrist to make golds and reds appear on the walls. The furniture, save for my bed, was primarily red with gold trim. I tossed in a few throw pillows of white to jazz it up a notch. I heard Hermione gasp and Ronald and Harry were 'wowing' at my display. I was more proud of the redecoration then the wandless magic, for various reasons.

"You can do wandless magic!" It was not a question that came out of Ronald's mouth. That is what is called amazement. I am sheepish around amazement.

"Um, yes." I said with a blush creeping up my neck.

"When did you learn?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't remember." I mumbled, "Anyway, what color do you want your bedcovers to be?" I asked quickly to keep the blush out of my cheeks.

"Green." Harry responded.

"Red for me." Hermione put in.

"Blue I suppose." Ronald said with stars still in his eyes. "Could Dumbledore do that?" Hermione smacked his arm.

"It's fine." I said, as she looked ready to hit him again. "Yeah, he could. But that doesn't help us now, does it?" I added with a grim smile. "Now, for the beds." I said before I snapped my fingers.

My bed vanished. It was replaced with three smaller beds. One green with deep forest green trim, another with red and purple trim. The third bed was blue with gray trim. The pillows of the three beds match the trim of their respective beds. Over all, they were soothing and comfortable.

"Wow, thanks Henria!" Ronald exclaimed as he walked over to his. I felt a smile flitter across my lips.

"Alright, you three off to bed." I said as I grabbed my trunk. I turned to the bathroom and was about to enter when Harry's voice caught my attention.

"You would have made him proud." he said, "Not because of the wandless magic, because you are putting yourself out to help us. We can never thank you enough." I turned to look at him and saw that Ronald was almost already asleep and Hermione was taking off her cloak. I smiled widely this time. A genuine smile, for their sake.

"Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me." I said before I went into the bathroom.

I pushed my trunk into a corner and grabbed my shampoo and a bar of soap. I turned on the hot water and let it run while I stripped to my birthday suit. I looked underneath the bandages on my shoulder and saw that it was healing just fine. I took them off and stepped under the steamy hot water. I let out a low hiss as the burning hot liquid bore into my skin. I turned the dial for a little more hot water. I could feel the tension and stress melt away.

I lathered up my hair. When I rinsed it out, I grabbed the bar of soap and ran it around my body. The strong base stung my shredded shoulder, but I felt clean all the same. I turned the water off and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me before I stepped out of the curtain. When I did step beyond the curtain, I gripped the towel tighter and froze.

"Why'd make the water so hot if you knew it would burn?" Draco asked me.

"Because I felt like it." I replied lamely.

"I see." he said with a smirk. "Need help redressing your shoulder?"

"No, I can do it just fine by myself." I said in reply while turning around to pull the towel up and tighter around my body. When I turned back around, I almost collided with Draco's chest. He had moved quite quickly and silently.

"What is your trunk doing in the bathroom?" he asked. His steel grey stare held my eyes.

"I have a few guests in my room. I felt no need to disturb them while they slept." I replied and took a step back. Draco only took a step forward to keep us the same distance apart.

"You mean the Gryffindorks are still here?" Draco asked with disgust tainting his tone. I smirked at him.

"No, the Golden Trio has not yet left." I said cheerfully, "Nor will they leave for another five days." My smirk turned into a smile. "Now get out of my way so I can get dressed." All apparent joy dropped out of my tone and features.

"Now who is changing moods quickly?" he asked rhetorically with a quirked eyebrow, "Why aren't they leaving?" Draco made no move to leave.

"Because." I replied shortly. He looked at me expectantly. I growled and walked to my trunk. "I told them to stay." I bent down and rummaged through the contents for some clean clothing. "They looked awful, so I told them to get some sleep, good food and a little fun." I extracted clean clothes. I turned to the wall and tied the towel off at my waist.

I slipped on my bra, fastened and then started to button up my shirt. When I finished, I grabbed my underwear and, with the towel still tied around my waist, I pulled them on. When the towel started to slip, I snatched at it like my life depended on it. I heard Draco chuckle at me. I threw a glare over my shoulder as I tied the towel again. I snatched my pants and pulled them on.

This time, when the towel did fall, I made no move to get it. I buttoned and zipped my pants and bent over to pick up the towel. When I came back up, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I felt myself stiffen at the closeness.

"You are positively entertaining when you get dressed without trying to show anything." Draco murmured silkily into my ear before he started to nuzzle my neck. My body responded to his gentle touch despite my brain's protest. I felt myself mold to fit perfectly with him.

"You know, I am known to blasting people into a million pieces for getting me angry. You are making me angry." I said breathlessly. It had been a very long time since anyone had held me this way. It felt good. It felt really good and I had forgotten that.

"I bet you are." he mumbled into my neck sending little tingles down my spine, "But you won't blast me into a million pieces." and I knew he was right. He was right because I was so comfortable and caught in the ecstasy that he created. That disturbed me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as he gently nipped my neck. That sent a shiver down my spine. A moan got caught in my throat. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Because your body is trembling with want." He laid a trail of kisses up my neck and started to nibble and suck on my jaw. My hormones were jumping. I could feel that my breathing had changed.

"Oh god." I whispered. I could feel Draco's body pulsing with lust against my back. His heartbeat was thrumming against my shoulder blade.

Draco's hands slid across my stomach to my opposite sides. I felt his hands warm there for a moment before they started up my shirt. My skin felt like it was on fire at his touch. My nerves were sending electric shocks in a radius from his fingers. I turned in his hands and let my hands rest on his chest. I could feel the rhythm of his heart quicken even more.

Right before I shoved him.

He stumbled backwards but kept his footing this time. When he had his balance again, he shot a fierce glare my way. I could feel the coldness not just from his sudden lack of closeness, but also from the resentment in his stare. I bent down for the towel that had somehow fallen during that very steamy scene. I started squeeze out the water in my hair.

"Bitch." he snapped. I stared at him, unfazed at his crude name-calling.

"Not a quick learner, are you?" I responded as I wrapped my hair up in the towel. "If you didn't see that coming from the encounter yesterday, you aren't as bright as I thought." His glare deepened at my words.

"How can you be so heartless?" His words would have hurt if I had a heart. Well, they hurt like a bitch.

"How can you have a heart and still be in Slytherin?" I shot back. His glare lightened, but his words still rang in my ears. It did not sit well with me to be heartless.

"Touchè." he replied. Draco backed away towards his bedroom door. I watched him carefully and kept my face blank. "Seeing as you are so keen on keeping me away, I shall bid thee ado and be off." Draco said with a bow, "Good day." and he left through his door without another word.

I felt pinpricks in my eyes. The stupid bastard knows the way into my heart. Old English. I sound like some kind of romantic. That is lovely. Too bad my heart is only so big and I only care about so many things. I rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes and grabbed my bag. I have no time for such trifles. That is what I keep telling myself. That way it will not effect me. Because I really want my bird.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where I nearly fell over from surprise.

"Why are you, forcibly, helping us?" a small voice asked from the three beds. I turned and saw Hermione sitting up. She looked comfortable and ready to drop off into dreamland.

"Because I felt like it." I responded lamely, "Now go to sleep."

"Why?" Hermione pressed. I almost sighed.

"Because I have to feel like I am doing something. I feel like I need to live up to His name." I looked deep into her tired eyes, "Now, go to sleep." I said firmly.

"You would make him proud, y'know. You have no reason to worry." and she rolled over and fell asleep. I smiled softly at her sleeping form and quietly left my room.

When I looked out into the Common Room, I saw it was vacant. I did sigh then, from both relief and disappointment. After what I said, I was not too keen on seeing Draco, but it never hurt to hope. I covered the distance from my door to the Common Room door quickly and quietly opened the door. I took one last look back and left to go down to breakfast. I decided that my second day of school was not too bad. I just had a few things to fine tune and I would be set. It was an okay beginning.


	8. Draco Comes to Realize

**Draco Comes to Realize**

I woke up and rolled to my right. Not being comprehensive of my surroundings, I felt the carpeted floor kiss my forehead none-too-gently. The pain blasted all my senses to full consciousness. I groaned as I cradled my head. Not the way I wanted to woken up on Friday.

I sat up and remembered where I was. I recognized the browns and greens. I sighed and rotated my stiff shoulder. I pushed myself up to my feet and saw the clock. I nearly decided to go back to sleep.

The clock read five O'clock in the morning. I scrubbed my face with my hands and started for my door. My right shoulder felt bare, so I stopped short and looked around for Denali. All I saw was the colorful walls and cushions on the chairs and the couch.

I did not feel disappointed that I did not see him. I was long past that. I was enraged, at both him and me. Me for being so selfish that I would chase him away for so long. Him for being so selfish that he would stay away for so long. Even more so because I could do nothing about it.

I walked through my bedroom door to the bathroom, grabbing my towel. I took a quick glance around for my trunk. I almost smacked my head with my hand when I remembered it was not going to be in here. Boy, I am forgetting a lot this morning.

I sighed and went into the bathroom. I was blasted with steamy, moist air. Draco had already taken his shower. I realized how he was avoiding me. He would wake up at four in the morning to take a shower. I shrugged it off.

I threw on the water and took my shower. I stepped out and began to dry off. I thought about the little piece of paper that was handed to me four days ago. The piece of paper I had not even looked at.

I was dressed before I even registered I was doing anything else besides drying off. I did not even remember pulling clothes out of my trunk. I looked at my hands for no particular reason. They looked almost foreign.

When I came out of my own thoughts, I dug around in my trunk. When I surfaced with parchment, I unfolded it and read the handwriting.

And my heart jumped to my throat. Then I felt hot fury flood into my veins. It was so hot that I felt my control snap and the mirror exploded. I took a deep breath and clamped down the lid over my magic. A door opened and I zipped my head towards the sound.

"What happened?" His voice was calm and indifferent. I took another deep breath before I answered.

"Oh, I am fine. Thank you for asking." my response was littered with sarcasm. Draco's face cracked into a small smile.

"What is the matter?" I did not know how to answer him. So, I said as much.

"I...I don't know." I stuttered, "What if I had been undressed?" I changed the subject. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Then it would have only added onto what I have already seen." he responded with some seriousness. Not much though.

"Smart ass." I snapped back.

"Testy, are we?" he said coyly.

"Very. Now leave." I pointed to his door with a finger.

"It still amazes me how you switch from being so happy to so cold." Draco's face visibly shut down. "I am almost a little jealous." he added, his voice deathly calm. I took two beats to try and gauge his mood.

"It's not that hard. You do it all the time." I responded cautiously, "Why would it amaze you?" I was still cautious. I could not figure out his mood.

"Because you do it so randomly and spontaneously." his voice was still calm and quiet. It was starting to worry me. "Not to mention smooth."

"Then don't." I shot back, "It's not that great. Just something I picked up." I narrowed my eyes at him and realized he was angry. I also had a guess as to why.

"Actually, I lied. It really pisses me off." Draco's face lit up with a fire. His addressing the emotion let it break through and be shown. "To show someone how you feel and then cut them off like they don't matter is wrong. That is low, even from a Slytherin's point of view."

"I'm glad you got that off your chest." I said with a scowl and slight sarcasm, "Anything else you want to share with the class today?"

"Yeah, you are a bitch!" he snapped back.

"Thank-you Captain Obvious!" I retorted.

"Captain Who?" Draco looked confused.

"A muggle expression." I replied shortly. My temper had been ignited and I needed a way to calm down. So, I thought about the only thing I could, "You know what, if you and I ever had sex, it would be angry sex." I felt my blood pressure drop a little at my own distraction. Draco looked staggered.

"What?" he looked even more confused, "Why would you say that?"

"Because it is true." I said simply.

"How about we gamble." Draco seemed distracted enough to have a somewhat civil conversation. Gambling was not all that civil in my book. "If I can get you to sleep with me and we have calm sex, you have to tell me what was bothering you earlier. If I get you to sleep with me and it is 'angry' sex, then you get to kick my arse again." He paused a second. "Sound fair?"

"By when?" I was a bit curious. And I was dead set on winning.

"By when?" he stared at me. He was not calculating, or trying to look deep into my soul. "How about by next Saturday?"

"What happens if we don't have sex at all?" I asked.

"We can promise to help each other with homework the rest of the year." He smiled and showed his white teeth.

"Ok, have fun!" I exclaimed with a smile before I spun on my heel and walked into my room. I think he knows that he is not going to win.

"What are you smiling about?" a deep rumble came from one of the beds. I looked up into deep pools of envy green. "And by the way, figure out that riddle yet?"

I nodded yes. I walked over to my vanity and snatched one of the pens I had brough from Sitka. I wrote down the answer and folded the parchment again. I padded softly to Harry's bed and placed the answer at the foot of his bed.

"You have fun with that one." I said with acid dripping from my voice. The answer still peeved me off.

"What do you mean, 'have fun?'" Harry asked.

"When you read it, you will see." I answered as I grabbed my bag with my books. "Don't worry about cleaning up. I can do it faster and without the use of a wand. I hope, when I see you guys next, that you will look a hell of a lot better then before." I walked to my door to leave.

"How do you know we are going to leave?" Harry's voice was soft. I had my hand on the doorknob before I decided to answer.

"Because you told me five days. You were specific." I said, "Those five days are up." and I stepped out into the Common Room.

My fifth day at this school had started out interestingly. I thought about it as I went down for breakfast in the Great Hall. My thoughts mainly circled around why Harry seemed reluctant to even think about leaving. I know that he was dead set on going after five days, so it seemed strange to me that he was having second thoughts.

I must have found it very, very interesting because I ran into a wall. Although, on closer inspection of the wall's shoes, I found that it was a female person. I did not want to look up in fear of seeing that this female person was part wall.

"'Ey, American, watch where you are going!" the voice of this female nearly grumbled. I felt my pride and perhaps my ego sting a little. I stood up with a hell of a lot more grace then I did falling down.

What I saw was a burly female girl with dark brown hair. Her face was covered in boils and she was extremely tall. Her eyes were cold and brown. Actually, they were almost black they were so brown. I felt small and insignificant standing in front of her.

"Perhaps, seeing as you do not have a Head Badge," I glanced down at my own chest, "as one of your possessions on school grounds that you should watch where you are going."

"That is what I must have forgotten to pick up at the beginning of the term." she snarled at me. I may not scare easily, but she was freaking me out. I could tell she was in Slytherin, but that was all I knew.

"As far as I know, you didn't even deserve it at the beginning." I snapped back. I really wish I knew her name. That would make this a lot easier.

"Trying to rub my nose in something, American?" This manly girl sounded like she wanted to hit me. Plus, she was using that foul name that Draco had used once and everyone was naming his or her child after.

"No, just stating facts." I swallowed my fear and pushed past her. "Before I forget, I will be reporting you to Professor McGonagall and she will deal with you accordingly." I walked through the doorway to get some food.

I glanced up at the teachers' seats. There was a lack of bodies in that department. Their absence made me wonder what they were going to do to me next. I learned that when they were gone, they were voting on some new thing I could or could not do. Earlier this week, they told me not to have my 'teacher face' on. They said that since most of the peers were my age, I could have a little fun. As if they did not realize that I was taking care of three people, preparing lessons for the day and doing my homework. Oh! And grading papers.

I hate my life.

I chose to sit with the Hufflepuffs. They seemed to accept me more then the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Even some of the Ravenclaws were suspicious of me. I guess Draco was right, him and the rest of the student body saw me as a mystery. It also seemed that only one house could accept any of that.

I had just begun to eat some cold cereal when the post arrived. I did not even look up from my food. I missed the owl heading for me. I did not notice it until the shadow flew across my bowl. When I snapped my head up, time and my heart, stopped.

My breathe was caught in my throat. Those beautiful black feathers were shining as bright as the sun. Denali had finally come back. I dropped my spoon with a clatter. The noise drew a few peoples' attention my way. Like I cared much.

"Denali?" I whispered, not daring to believe it was real.

A hoot I knew so well reached my ears and I sprung up from my seat like it was on fire. I held out my right elbow and Denali landed on it. The weight felt so comforting and normal that it had a tear rolling down my cheek. My heart thrummed against my chest with relief.

"Baby, are you home?" My face broke into the biggest grin I could muster through tears. His reassuring hoot had me kissing his left wing.

"I see your bloody bird is back." a voice whispered into my ear. I had been so wrapped up in my own world that I forgot about reality. I jumped at the sudden dawning.

"Um, yeah." I replied lamely. I mentally shook my head and felt myself steady. "Yes, actually, and now you will feel his wrath." I glanced at Denali, "Denali, go sic." I added quietly.

Denali pushed off my shoulder and swooped towards Draco. I suppressed a smile at the yelling Draco was doing. Only Denali and me knew he was not going to attack. But that was only Denali and I.

"Back Denali!" I ordered, "Play nice with ickle-Drakey-kins." Denali gave me a hoot and I almost started laughing.

"Your bird is a menace!" Draco snarled.

"No, he just likes to cause fear and chaos." I replied simply before I grabbed my bag and walked out to my first class.

My feet were sore and my head ached like no other. Today was lectures. I stood up for most of the day. The only thing I wanted to do was lie down on my couch and sleep off my aches before dinner. I walked through the Common Room door and my heart sank. Apparently, higher beings had other plans.

"Henria, we need to talk." a voice said as soon as the door closed behind me. Denali flew off my shoulder onto the mantel for the fireplace.

"I already told Paige the kid is not mine." I responded, "Paige needs to find someone else to harass, the dirty little-"

"Shh." Hermione hissed. I smirked at her.

"Fine, I won't joke around." I flopped down into a chair. Actually, it is a soft cushy chair. I sighed with relief "What do you need?"

"Do you know where we can find this...Holy Grail?" Harry asked with some confusion, "What the hell is a Holy Grail?" he added.

"One, hell and holy do not belong in the same sentence. Don't do it again." I snapped, "Two, the Holy Grail is what the Knights of the Round Table were after. They never found it because it was suppose to not have existed."

"Why is it the Holy Grail?" Ronald asked.

"Because it was said that Jesus Christ drank from the Holy Grail, a goblet, and anything Jesus Christ touches is holy." I said with my head against the back of the chair and my eyes closed. "Thank God it is the weekend."

"Thank Merlin it's been five days." a voice sneered from the doorway. I did not open my eyes to see who it was. I already did. I smiled

"Come to have more fun with Denali, Draco?" I asked and my smile turned into a smirk. I heard Draco mumble something. "No? Aw, too bad." I opened my eyes to see Draco glaring at me from behind the couch.

"Oy! Death Eater, why don't you go and kiss your Dark Lord's feet?" Ronald asked nastily.

"Better yet, why don't we just kill him?" Harry add with a dark look in his eyes.

I stood up as Harry pulled out his wand. Draco started reaching for his. Ronald pulled out his wand and Draco stopped going for his. Hermione had stood up and looked ready to reach for her wand at any given moment. She looked more worried then angry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Put your wand away!"

"Did you forget what he almost did last year?" Harry ground out. My spidey senses tingled.

"What did he almost do last year?" I asked. Harry blinked and looked at my like I was crazy.

"Um, now is not the time, Henria." Hermione said quietly. She looked nervous now. I brought my gaze to her eyes.

"Now is a lovely time, Hermione." I replied firmly. Draco looked angrily at Harry.

I was missing something major. Denali sensed it as well. He flew off the mantle and landed on my shoulder. I reached up and stroked his wing. He hooted as if saying he was waiting for a command.

"Down Denali." I said quietly. He relaxed a bit.

"I think I will go to my room." Draco said with a scowl on his face.

I waved my hand in the direction of his door. There was a soft click and he swiveled his head around to look at me. His eyes were hot plates of steel. I returned his glare with one of my own.

"You also get to stay and listen in on story time." I said coldly. I turned to the Golden Trio, "What did he almost do that last year?" I asked again. Hermione coughed and Ronald smirked at Draco.

"Well, um, you know how your great uncle died last year, right? Hermione began.

"Of course, I rue the day." I growled. Memories floated into my mind.

"He tried to kill him!" Harry exploded. He pointed a finger at Draco. Draco looked confused. I had to admit, I was a little confused as well.

"Tried?" I inquired softly.

"He couldn't do it, the little bastard." Ronald said.

"Watch your tongue, Ronald!" I shot out, "He tried to kill my uncle?" I could not wrap my mind around the idea, "He tried to kill Albus Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked almost scared even though I erased all emotion from my face. Harry nodded his head and Ronald looked triumphantly at Draco. I guess he figured I would kill him on the spot. Draco's face showed the signs of someone who had connected the dots. His eyes were surprised. He just realized whom I had been taking about this past week. Even though my face and eyes were portraying nothing, I was fuming on the inside.


	9. Keep Running Until You Cannot Anymore

**Keep Running Until You Cannot Run Anymore**

"I think I am going to go out." I said, breaking the tense silence gently.

"Are you alright, Henria?" Hermione asked kindly. I slowly brought my gaze to her face.

"Actually, no I am not." I replied. The room was deathly quiet. "I am, however, going to leave this room with my owl and do...something."

"Do you need some one to go with you?" Harry asked with concerned lines etched into his face. I turned towards the door and started heading for it.

"No." I replied curtly.

"Wait!" Draco called after me, "You need to unlock my door!"

"Do it yourself!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Damn it!" I heard him yell before the Common Room door shut behind me.

I took a deep breath and started for the Entrance Hall. I was going to get out of this castle and run off my anger. Perhaps the Black Lake was big enough. I had seen it on the way in. I think it is perfect for running off anger or too much food.

My pace was fierce on my way down to the Hall. I think I bumped into two or three people. Good thing I left Denali to fly out a window or he would be throwing a fit. Well, it was not that great. I really miss Denali.

"Miss Sownbinder, may I have a moment of your time?" a sharp voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced over to see Minerva looking at me expectantly. I paused my march.

"No, I don't think you may." I replied none-too-politely.

"I beg your pardon?" she sounded appalled at my answer.

"No, you may not." I said through clenched teeth.

"Come into my office this instance!" Minerva snapped. Students had stopped walking in the middle of the hallway to watch us. I do not think any of them had ever seen anyone defy Professor McGonagall.

"Not until you tell me why you did not think it was important to notify me that I am rooming with a kid who almost killed my uncle! You tell me that Minerva, and I will gladly let you have a moment of my time." The back of my eyes were burning. "Until you can do that, have a nice evening." and I spun on my heel and pushed my way through the circled that had formed around us.

"Miss Sownbinder!" I heard her yell, but I blatantly ignored her, "Henria!" she shouted, but I kept going. "Go to your dorms! Now!" her voice was like a whip.

I flicked my wrist and flung open the Entrance doors. I sprinted down the steps. When I hit the stone pathway I did not slow down. In fact, I think I started going faster. My pace did not lighten up when I felt my feet hit grass either. My legs decided to go even faster.

I heard the flap of Denali's wings as he flew behind me. They followed me as I sped across the distance to the Black Lake. I kept my pace as I started my journey around it, feeling a burning sensation in my lungs.

When I had decided to sprint as far as I can, I never thought I would go around the whole of the Black Lake. The vigorous pace that I had started at had made it impossible. Although, when I found myself an hour after I started in the same place, I amazed myself.

My breathing was ragged and my chest burned with a fire that was so hot, I thought I might die. I could feel a cramp starting in my left leg. I noticed that Denali had fallen behind at about three quarters of the way around.

But my legs would not stop.

My legs kept pumping and I had no choice but to keep going. I could feel sweat drizzle down my face. It was rushing down my back and chest in massive floods. I could feel my clothes sticking to me because they were drenched. My hair was plastered to my skull and neck.

And still, my legs kept going.

I was almost halfway around the lake on my second pass when my legs finally gave out. I lost all feeling in them and I dived head first into the ground. I broke my fall with my arms, but even then I fell pretty hard.

I felt a rock jut into my ribs, causing even more burning in my lungs. My arms were scrapped and scratched in various places. Even with my arms to break my fall, I still hit my head on a rock. As my world started to go black, I heard Denali land on the ground beside me. I started to reach out to stroke his wing, but everything went black.

* * *

><p>Draco Vision:<p>

"Damn it!" I yelled more out of annoyance then anger. _'Now what am I going to do?_ I thought to myself as I heard the Common Room door slam.

"Look at what you did, Malfoy." Potter accused. He raised his wand level with my head, "Imped-"

"Harry James!" Granger scolded, "Put your bloody wand down before I body bind you for the mess you have caused!" I looked over at Granger to see her wand pointed at Potter.

"**I** caused?" Potter looked dumbfounded._ 'Not that that is anything new to see.'_ I thought with a mental smirk. "**I** did not try to kill anyone of any importance!"

"No, but you are just as bad as Malfoy for dumping that on Henria. That was inconsiderate and you did it only for personal gain." Granger lowered her wand as she stood there and berated Potter.

It took me two beats to realize she had accused Potter of personal gain. That caught me as odd.

"Wait, how would that be for personal gain?" I asked bewildered that I, Draco Malfoy, could be used as personal gain for Harry Potter.

"We hate you, right?" I nodded in response to her question, "Well, Harry hates you with a vengeance. So he tried to get Henria to either seriously harm or kill you."

I glanced at Potter and shrugged my shoulders slightly. I turned to my door and pulled out my wand. I said a silent prayer in hopes that if someone heard me, they would help me unlock my door. I pointed my wand to the doorknob and murmured, _'Alohamora.'_ I heard a soft click and smiled to myself.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, Ferret." Weasley said to my back. I bit back a very rude come back.

"Going to my room, Weasel. Is that illegal now?" I waited two seconds. "I didn't think so." I opened my door and stepped into my room, closing the door softly behind me.

* * *

><p>Henria Vision:<p>

I felt a small pinch on my arm through the haze I was in. I felt almost drunk. My brain was sluggish and everything felt numb. Everything felt numb until I came into full consciousness. That is when I realized everything was sore.

I lifted my head and immediately stopped all movement. I moaned as my head started to pound. I brought my hand slowly to my head and started to feel for any gashes. My fingers were shakey with pain.

When I did not feel anything that would cause severe blood loss, I slowly sat up. I knew at this point in time that standing would only lead to passing out. So, I sat for a few minutes and looked around for something to help me stand up.

I spotted a tree about ten paces away. I took a slow deep breath and started to crawl my way to the tree. It was a painstakingly slow process. I had to make sure that I did not move anything that would cause me to flinch because that would only lead to more pain.

When I finally made it, I rested my forehead on the trunk. The left side of my ribcage was burning. I placed my hand on it and felt a break. _Great,_ I thought,_ I broke a rib. Lovely._ I mentally shook it off and started to stand up.

At first, my arms shook a lot because they did not feel like pulling my weight around. After they had done their job, my legs were the ones shakey. They felt almost like jelly as I placed all my weight on them. I had to hold onto the tree for five minutes before my legs finally stopped wobbling.

I looked around and found the culprit who woke me up. He was perched on a rock, watching me carefully. I patted my left shoulder and he flew off the rock and descended upon it. The comfortable weight made me feel a lot better.

We made our way slowly across the field. I was limping because of the cramp in my left leg. My thighs were stiff and my calves did not like flexing. The arches of my feet hurt and it made it even more difficult to walk.

I ascended the stairs to the Entrance Hall and felt some relief. All I had to do now was open the door and go to the Head's Common Room. My ascent of the stairs was slow. I was becoming impatient with all this slow moving that I had to do. I pressed on the door.

"Locked!?" I exclaimed loudly. At this point, I was too tired and in too much pain to even care if I woke the castle with my yelling. I looked at Denali and said, "Well, my fine, feathered friend, know any other doors that will get us in?"

In response, he lifted off my shoulder and flew to the side. I followed him around a corner and saw a small door into the castle. I motioned for him to come and perch on my shoulder and headed for the door.

When I stepped through the door, I saw that we were close the Entrance Hall. That means that I was closer to my bed and sleeping and maybe a bath. I could feel myself start to soak out the stiffness. I closed the door quietly and started for my dorm.

After half an hour of walking, I got to the door. I whispered the password and stepped through the doorframe into the Common Room. Immediately upon entering, I was engulfed with bushy, brown hair.

"Henria! Oh Merlin!" Hermione squealed in my ear. She squeezed me so hard that I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Oh blast it all!" I said through clenched teeth. "You moved the fracking rib!" I shoved her off and gripped the wall. I resisted the urge to bite my tongue. I use pain to get through pain.

"Moved the rib?" Ronald asked with a puzzled face. My vision started to go in and out, his puzzled face became fuzzy.

"Yes, that is what I said. Moved the rib." I replied as leaned against the wall. I heard a door open.

"Granger, do something or move out of the way!" a familiar voice yelled. I looked up at Draco and saw his outline moving towards me.

"I think I am going to pass out." I said before I felt my limbs go numb and started slipping down the wall. My vision went black and the last thing I remember is seeing Draco's mouth move, but no sound came.


	10. The Hospital Wing

_**A/N: I know that I kind of sucked this weekend. I was up in Fairbanks, Alaska for a bowling tournament. So, I apologize that these two chapters were "late". But I don't have plans for another tournament until January, so as long as I can keep up with my thoughts, they will still be posted pretty regularly.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading. Seeing the numbers increase daily does make my day seem brighter. You are guys are awesome! :D**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital Wing<strong>

Draco Vision:

"I think I am going to pass out." she rasped out before I saw every muscle in her body go visibly limp and she pitched foreward.

Although I was in time to prevent Henria from hitting the floor, we still landed on the ground. She landed ontop of me. All her weight rested on my chest. I can honestly say that she was not light. Maybe not heavy, but definitly not the lightest dead weight.

"Weasley! Potter! Help me get her up!" I called from the floor.

I heard their clomping footsteps as they hurried over. They lifted her gently off me. When I stood up, I assessed my body. i'Nothing broken.'/i I determined. Then I took Henria's slight form and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are taking her, Ferret?" Potter asked vehemently.

"She obviously needs medical attention. Unless you can pull a license out of your arse, Potter, I am taking her to Madame Pompfry." I replied tersley, choosing to ignore the name calling. I walked out and headed up to the Hospital Wing.

Fourty-five minutes later, Henria was in a hospital bed with a bandage around her head, resting. She had been in bad shape when we arrived. She had a minor concussion along with a broken rib and scrapes and cuts on her arms and knees. Madame Pomfry said she would be sore when she woke up. Apparently, she had been running.

While she slept, I sat beside her bed in deep thought. I had been responsible for the death of her uncle. While I may not care for the crackpot old fool, I did have some feelings for Henria. I did not feel guilty about the death of the old man, but that Henria had suffered.

Ever since that fateful day, I had been avoiding the Dark Lord. Along with Severus, I had been hiding . He had felt it was safe enough to return to Hogwarts. I did not understand why he would send me to school with Voldemort spies throughout the castle. Severus was the most clever Wizard I knew, so I trusted him.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I did not want to think about my impending doom. I rolled up my left sleeve and glanced down at the darm blemish upon my skin. I felt a slight tingle down my spine. The power emitted from the Mark was almost frightening.

"So that is what made you devise an elaborate scheme to almost kill my uncle?" a voice growled at me. I jerked my head up and looked into Henria's light brown eyes. My throat constricted at the angry heat blazing in her gaze.

"So it is." I responded, desperately hoping that she could not hear my emotion.

"Get out." Henria whispered. I looked deeper into her eyes to find some kind of pity. When I did not find any, I accepted defeat.

I nodded my head and rose from my chair. I turned towards the curtain parting and walked up to it. I knew when I separated them, that I would not be able to earn her trust for a very long time. I felt a tug at my chest. The last hope of a real friend here was lost.

* * *

><p>Henria vision:<p>

"Get out." I whispered, my eyes ablaze with a hateful heat. Defeat dimmed his eyes.

Draco nodded his head and rose from the chair. I could see him calculating what was going to happen as soon as he left. He knew that it would be a very long time before I could look at him with a smile. The Common Room would be a very cold place.

With a swish of white cotton, Draco was gone. The small partioned space I was calling my own cooled considerably. My own coldness left a chill around me. My own unfaltering left me with no tears. I am a bitch. A cold, heartless bitch.

I closed my eyes and evaluated my injuries for myself. Not that I did not trust Madame Pomfry, I just needed to know what was going on. And what I assessed, hurt like hell. Now that I was actually not thinking about Draco, I felt every scrape and bruise I had. My muscles were screaming.

"Henria?" a soft, cutting voice pulled me from my pain. I snapped my eyes open and looked upon the face of Minerva. I felt a headache approach from the back of my eyes.

"Minerva?" I replied with an almost bored tone. Displeasure flashed in her eyes.

"Glad to see you are awake." her tone was crisp and almost sarcastic. I really offended her. My father will hear about this.

"A little bump on the head isn't enough to stop me." I replied, "How long was I out?"

"An hour at best. Madame Pomfry is amazed you can even remember your name. You hit your head fairly hard, Henria." Minerva went soft around the eyes a bit. I decided I would not be snide.

"Don't I know it." I said, "Anything happen during my short trip to Lala Land?"

"Harry, Hermione and Ron came back." Minerva said, looking at me with an I-know-something stare. I could tell she knew that I knew they were back, "They looked healthy, for being on the travel."

"Excellent survival skills." I said, ignoring her knowing tone.

"Yes, very good survival skills." her voice had a certain finality to it. My anmesty period was gone. I was not worried about it too much.

They are not going to say anything and I was not going to say anything. My adamant ignorance of the rules was not going to get me kicked out. Although, my father will hear about this, too.

"I bet that was Hermione." I threw out there.

"She is a bright witch." Minerva replied off-handidly, "I am going to let you get your rest now. I will be back to check on you later."

"Alright," I sat up slowly, "It was nice seeing you." and she was gone.

Now that I was sitting up, I could feel how banged up my ribs were. I could not even lean to the side of foreward and backwards. I was as stiff as a board. So, to punish my body for being stupid and vulnerable, I fell backwards on my pillow. My broken rib moved and horrendous pain shot up my body. I winced.

I carefully rolled over and burrowed my head into the pillow. The headache I had felt coming, exploded inside my skull. I started crying then. I could not take being away from home anymore. I could not take the pain anymore. I was tired and I could not move. This all depressed me. And I could not take it anymore.

Suddenly, I felt someone touch my calf. I rolled over and kissed the stone. Everything jarred in my body. I gasped and tried to catch my breath. The someone started laughing. I would have already got up and started kicking ass if I could move. So, I just looked at their shoes. I recognized those shoes.

"Daddy?" I wheezed out. I got up slowly.

"Yes, my baby girl?" he said with a smile.

"I would run and hug you, but I'm afraid I'm done causing myself pain today." I said with a huge grin on my face. Most of my pain had vanished. I had a happy distraction.

"I understand." he smiled, "I saw you throw yourself down on your bed." I could tell he was silently chiding me.

"Yes, I was frustrated." I said matter-of-factly.

"I see. You threw a fit like a five year old." he said as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I don't like it here." I decided to come clean about the whole thing.

"Ah, I could not tell." he said.

"If you are only here to be a smartass, then you can just leave." I crossed my arms infront of me chest and slouched down.

"Stop acting childish, young lady." my father scolded.

"I am entitled to a bit of childish acting. I have to act like an adult all day." I shot back.

"Welcome to the real world!" my father's voice rose in volume. My temper flared. I bit down on it for a second. I refuse to fight with my father after he took the time to come see me in the hospital.

"I am sorry." I looked down at my hands and sighed, "I have no excuse for my behavior. Except that I am tired and stuck in this damnedable bed."

"That is not an excuse and you know it." he berated me, "You are just being a brat."

My words froze in my throat. My father was not here to baby me. He was here to scold and disrate me. My good feelings left me and a headache burst open behind my eyes. I felt myself go stiff and it terrified me. I was being defensive with the most easy-going man alive, my father. I felt like an even bigger pile of shit, then I already did.

"Don't try and force me to see the real world, you ass." I said quietly, almost under my breath, "You threw me into this mess. This was all your hot idea. I didn't want any part of this crap."

"Stop complaining and man-up, Henria Celeste!" my father snapped. I was taken aback. My father never snapped or used my middle name, ever. My words were caught in my throat once again.

Then something happened that has never happened too. My father bowed his head and he started crying. In all of my seventeen years of living, I had never seen my father cry. Not when my mother passed away. Not on my first day of school. Not even when I fell out of that damned tree and broke my arm. I did not know what to say. So I did the only thing that I knew how to do. I got up slowly and embraced my father and let his sobs rack through my bruised and battered body. I laid his head on my injured shoulder.

Letting all that pain course through me was not a smart thing, but just watching my father bear all that emotion alone, killed me more. I would rather take the physical pain than deal with the emotional. My emotional tank was full and I had a huge headache from it all.

"Daddy?" I whispered into his ear, loud enough for only the two of us.

"Yes, baby?" he choked out through the sobs.

"I love you." I said those three words so quietly, that my breath did not even move his hair. His arm enfolded around my body and held me tightly. Pain shot through every nerve, but I did not care.

"I love you too, baby girl." his voice was sweet and soft, but I heard him clear as crystal. And it made all the pain seem to drift away.

"Promise me you will write. If you need be, take Denali with you. I won't mind." my voice betrayed me.

"No, I will send Dee with any letters. You need as much Alaska as you can get." his head lifted and his arms unwrapped from my body. I felt accomplished.

This may have been our biggest arguement we have ever had, but I feel closer to him since we had it. He showed his worry about me tonight and it made me realize that he was still my father. While we may played the parts of father and daughter, we were best friends. Before I had anyone, I had my father, that was it. He and I survived the worst that this world could throw at us. And that is what made us, us.

"Well Henny, I need to head off. I need to get back and make sure that Mark and Kadie don't burn down the house." my dad kissed me gently on the forehead. My problems seemed like a million miles away. It was only myself and my father.

"Don't let Kadie kill Mark. Tell her to wait until I come home." I said with a smile. He smiled knowingly. And then he was gone.

I got into my bed and laid ontop of the covers. I was sore and tired and riled up. My current state prevented me from doing anything physical to release my frustration, but my body twitched to do so. In fact, the twitching got worse as the minutes ticked by.

My twitching got so bad, I got out of bed and looked around for some clothing. I started curing loudly when none showed up. I sat on the bed, trying to figure out what to do. A gust of wind blew my hair around and I looked up.

Denali had some clothes clamped in his beak. My first thought should have been, _How did he get into the bathroom to get to my trunk?_ Instead, my first thought went, _My owl cannot color coordinate._

"You are my savior, Denali." I said with a grin on my face. He dropped the shirt and shorts and hooted happily. I blew him a kiss as I exchanged hospital garb for street clothes.

I looked around for anything that might be mine. When I found nothing, I peeked through the curtains to see if the coast was clear. I saw no one and made my way quietly to the Hospital door. I left, not making a noise.

I made my way slowly to my dorm, avoiding patrols like the plague. I did not want to run into anyone for fear of moving my rib, or hitting something sore. My mission was not to cause more pain for the day.

Or atleast, right now.

I came to my entrance and murmured the password. The portrait swung open and I saw my prey. They were sitting in my Common Room, on my couch, talking quietly amongst themselves. My temper flared and glass broke. Literally.

The Trio jumped up from their seats, their wands drawn. All tips pointing at me. They hesitated though. That was a big mistake.

With a flick of my wrist, their wands were in my possession and I was angry.


	11. Uncontrollable

**Uncontrollable**

"Explain to me why I am angry." I said quietly. They looked at me steadily, not so much as a blink.

My patience for these people was wearing thin. For only seventeen, I had a lot of patience, but it was dwindling by the minute.

"Let me put it differently then." I said in a whisper, "Explain to me why I am angry, now!" I shouted, startling Hermione and making Ronald and Harry tense. They stood in stony silence.

I was keeping my control at the moment. I could feel my walls cracking though. Pain and stress were getting the best of me. Almost like all of my nerves were being stepped on. I did not want to be angry, but no one here could tell the truth even if you asked nicely. You had to yell and I did not want to do that. Because shouting hurt every broken part of me.

"My patience if waning. My body hurts and I feel like being a bitch." my voice was steady and neutral, the opposite of what I felt, "I will not tolerate silence because even my first years know what respect is." I saw Hermione twitching for the wand that was not there.

"Why are you angry?" Hermione whispered. My control slipped and the fire grew brighter. I took a deep, calming breath and the flames completely died, leaving the place dim and cold. Just how I felt.

"I think I asked you that." I growled, my eyes narrowing.

"No, you told us to explain why you were angry." Harry replied harshly.

"You don't want to be a smart ass right now." I could feel my blood boiling. My control was cracking and I could feel a field of energy form around me. There was a buzzing in my ear.

"Try and stop me." Harry hissed. And I obliged.

I waved my arm and sent Harry flying into the wall by the fireplace. Hermione looked shell shocked, but Ronald started coming at me. I thew their wands to the floor and braced for impact, but it never came.

I had blinked and then I did not see Ronald. I looked to my right and saw Draco on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. I guess Hermione had seen enough of her friends being tossed around like salads because she blind-sided me with a slap. White spots clouded my vision, but it did not hurt. Before I could throw up my guard, she hit me again, but this time it was a close fist. More white spots appeared. But it still did not hurt.

I took a step back and felt the wall against my heel. My heart beat sped up, but I refused to panic. I knew how girls like Hermione fought. Her hand was hurting. She paused her third attack. I took that time to shake the white haze from my eyes. I looked up and zeroed in on my target.

"My turn." I growled and flew at her.

Even with a broken rib, I started out swinging with my left arm. My closed fist hit her above the eye. My right hand connected right under her jaw bone. She went reeling back. I thought about kicking her when I was shoved from behind.

I hit the floor on my bad side. I resisted the urge to gasp. Instead, I ground my teeth together and scrambled to my feet. My breathing was labored. This is when I felt all the pain. I clenched my jaw even harder against the pain.

Everyone ceased to move. Everyone was breathing hard.

"This is ridiculous." Harry said, "We shouldn't be fighting."

"I think it is perfectly justified." I replied around the pain, "You were being an ass, so I decided to be a bitch."

"You have issues." Ronald mumbled through a fat lip. I turned my gaze towards him.

"Very much so. They revolve around losing some very important people in my life and not being able to do a damn thing about it." I rasped out.

"I did." Harry whispered.

"Then why would you treat someone the exact opposite of how you would want to be treated?" I stood up, "No one told me the whole story about Uncle Albus. To blurt it out to get back at someone is cruel. And I expected better from you." Harry flinched.

Hermione groaned and sat up, holding her head. I felt no pity for her. She needed to get a straw and suck it up. That is what I was thinking anyway. If she could hit someone in the face with a closed fist while they had a concussion, she could just suck it up.

"You were born without any mercy." she mumbled.

"Oh yes I was. I could have hit you harder for making me see stars." I growled. "I am merciful. I didn't knock you out like I wanted to." Ronald growled a warning from under Draco.

"You are a heartless bitch!" Hermione said with a raised voice. My spell hit her before I even realized I casted it. She went board stiff and deathly quiet. I realized I used the body binding jinx.

"Undo it now!" Ronald yelled, struggling to get Draco off of him.

"No." I replied, "I'm tired and am going to bed. Have an excellent night on the couch." I snapped my fingers and heard my bed return. I waved my hand and prayed my walls and upholstery was purple again. I was so angry that it might not have worked.

"You whore!" Ronald hissed.

What happened next baffled even me. Draco went flying and I was straddling Ronald before I knew what had happened. I felt every piece of control I have snap. Objects were shattering and zipping across the room.

"My mother did NOT die to leave behind a whore of a daughter." I snarled into his face, "She died knowing that I had respect for myself and I knew better. If you disrespect me and my mother again, I will not hesitate to kill you. My mother taught me better." I finished off whispering the last part. Everyone was impossibly still and quiet.

I clamped my control down and got up from the floor. I had drained myself and everything in my body hurt like a bitch. I walked slowly to my room whilst holding back a wave of tears. I was so tired.

"Henria?" Draco called, but I ignored him. I was barely able to walk straight, "Please stop." he tried again. I stopped and took a deep breathe. I felt Denali land on my shoulder. When did he get here?

"Just leave me be. I'm tired and I'm hurting." I responded quietly, "I'm very unstable." and I went into my room without anyone else stopping me.

I laid myself tenderly down on my bed. Denali perched himself on my pillow next to my head. He hooted softly and something washed over me. I realized it was calm. I was calm for the first time in two weeks.

The calmness quickly brought tears to my eyes, wetting my cheeks gently. I could feel my stress drift out of my body, leaving my muscles relaxed and heavy. My heart hurt, but I knew that would take time to heal and that was okay with me. Everything was okay with me for the first time since I left home.

A soft tapping interrupted my reveile. I was almost angry, but I bit back on my temper and rolled slowly out of bed. The tapping was coming from my window, so I figured it was an owl of sort anyway.

I unlatched my window and Dee fluttered in, carrying a rolled up letter from Katie. I untied the piece of paper from her leg and she glided over to Denali to perch and converse. I unrolled the paper, smiling to myself.

_Dear Henny Penny._

_Dad told us about your spill. Why do you do such stupid shit, Henria? You make us worry and stay up at night. (sigh) I love you girl._

_So, Maerriane Bartles was a down right bitch today. She was talking about you and me and Mark. I made her ass fly backwards, almost hit the school. I also got three days detention for it though. Starting Monday. But it was so worth it._

_Kram and I are living quite comfortably with your father. We keep each other sane. We help each other with the lost feeling. Well, okay, your father helps us both with the lost feeling. But we know that having us around make him happy._

_Oh! I found your bath robe, you bitch. You were trying to hide it from me! I cannot believe you. How rude!_

_Anyway, me and Mark are going to Palmer for the State Fair. I will wait for your response after that! I love you and miss you dearly, Henny, my lucky Penny._

_Love Always,_  
><em>Kadie Rose!<em>

I smiled to myself and laid the letter on my vanity. Kadie has a way with words that always brings a smile to my face. I know she did not mean any harm with her words, but they made me miss home even more.

"Henria?" a light voice called through my door timidly. I ground my teeth together and contemplated leaving my mouth shut, "Henria?" the voice called, stronger this time.

"Come in." I said through my teeth. That made my head hurt.

The door opened to reveal Draco. His movements were cautious. Almost like he thought I was a murderer. Except that he was. My temper flared at that thought and a book flew across the room.

"You need to calm down with that or they will suspend you from everything." Draco said softly. His eyes a soft silver grey, showing his pain.

"What I do in my room is between me, myself and I. No one has to know. Because what I do in my room stays in my room." I responded coldly. I turned to my vanity and put Kadie's letter away in a drawer.

"Secret notes?" Draco asked with a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Always. That's how we do it in America." I replied with a mischievous smile, "What do you want?" I asked as I slid the drawer closed.

"I just came to chat a bit about what happened and why it happened." Draco responded to my question as he sat on the corner of my bed.

"I didn't say you could sit." I growled, "What is there to discuss? You tried to kill my uncle and couldn't because you were a pussy and ran like a dog with your tail between your legs. I hate you and that is that. You tried to take the most important thing away from me. And then he ended up dead anyway." I said, devoid of emotion.

"Why did you really keep your emotions in check?" he asked, not getting up from my bed.

"That is none of your business." I replied shortly, "I am tired. I am going to bed." I said firmly.

Draco looked into my eyes and got up from my bed.

"Fine." he said shortly, "I will bid thee ado and goodnight." and he turned around and left my room.

I looked over at Denali and Dee and sighed. Dee tittered softly while Denali rose up and glided to rest on my knee. I stroked his wings and debated if I really wanted to go to bed. Dee decided she wanted some love, so she flitted over and I held out my hand for her to land on.

I started rubbing underneath her beak with a knuckle of my thumb. She squeaked with pleasure. I sighed and had Denali hop up onto my arm. I got up painstakingly slow from my chair. I crossed over to my bed and had the two birds jump from me and land on my pillow.

I took off the clothes Denali brought me about an hour and a half ago. It seemed like ages though. My internal clock was knocked out of whack by my fall. I was down to my shorts and tank top. I looked at my hanging clock and saw it was one o'clock in the morning. I was exhausted.

I climbed into my bed slowly. Dee came and nestled in my hair under my jaw to keep warm. Denali flew up to my head board to stand guard. I smiled at him and he hooted softly to say goodnight. I reached up and scratched him under his beak. He hummed softly and I brought my hand down. I blew him a kiss and closed my eyes to dive into the waters of deep, relaxing sleep.


	12. Secrets and More Secrets

**Secrets and More Secrets**

The bell brought my head up from grading papers. My students looked at me expectantly.

"Read chapter seven tonight and explain to me in a short essay the significance of the arm movement." I said, thanking God it was lunch, "That is all, but I am looking for quality. So it had better be good. Do not blow me off." and they got up and left.

I leaned back slowly while Denali glided down to land on my knee. I stroked his wing for a minute before I brought him up to my shoulder. It was almost completely healed and did not pain me. Not even with Denali and his weight. I still could not lift objects, but that was because of my broken rib. Although, it is not like I had very heavy things to lift.

I rose from my chair and grabbed my bag. I was actually not hungry, but I knew I had to eat food to get better. Not that I really cared, but I had been getting odd looks from my students this morning. My movements were slow and I would make funny faces sometimes. I really wanted a Vicodin right now.

I slung my bag onto my other shoulder. Denali made a small noise of protest. I reached up with my left hand and scratched his underside. He hooted appreciatively. I smiled to myself and headed for the Great Hall.

When I arrived, a hushed silence came over the crowd. I already knew they had been talking about me. They were all talking about me this morning when I came in the Great Hall limping. I heard the rumors. I saw the wheels working in their eyes. I was already tired of the nonsense and it had only been four hours or so. I really needed some painkillers.

"Henria!" someone called through the silence, "Come sit over here." he was a pudgy boy my age. I recall his last name as Longbottom.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but limped over there anyway. I saw a red-headed girl who looked like a Weasley and a black boy. I remember him from the train a few weeks ago. His name is Dean. The Great Hall was silent when I eased myself down on the bench.

"Hello Dean." I said politely, "And who might you two be?" I inquired with a glance. I placed my bag on the ground at my feet.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom." the Weasley introduced shortly.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded my head, "Since you all know who I am, I won't even bother. What do you need?" I said as I looked around at lunch.

I clicked my tongue and Denali pushed off my shoulder in search of Dee. I know she had not eaten since getting here, so I was to feed her some bread crumbs. She was also probably thirsty. Alaska is a pretty far away place for a bird to be flying from.

"Does he read your mind?" Dean asked as he watched my owl fly out the window.

"Sometimes." I replied while I started to put food on my plate, putting three pieces of toast off to the side. Just in case the two birds were extra hungry. "But I know that isn't what you wanted to talk to me about." I said as I started breaking the toast into small pieces.

"No." replied Neville, "We want to know what the Trio is up to."

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" I shot back tartly, "It's none of my business."

"You were with them for five days!" Ginny growled. I shot her a glare. This girl had balls. I guess growing up with six older brothers, she needed to.

"How would you know?" I growled back, "How do you keep in contact with them, Ginny? Owl? Muggle mail? Or do they apparate to you? I know they know what is going in the world because it wasn't by chance they accidentally stumbled upon me at Hogwarts!" the Great Hall was dead silent again. Goddamn nosy people!

"You speak too loud for your own good." Dean said ominously. I shot him an icy glare.

"And the lot of you have too many secrets." I growled, "Don't think I will play your games. I play my own games and they are much more fun." I said in a whisper, "You three are lucky that I won't leave this table until my birds have eaten, or I'd say a few choice words and leave to my class."

"Oh, we are so very lucky." Ginny's tone oozed sarcasm.

"Be careful Ginny. Your brother was terrified when I lost control and objects exploded. But you already knew that, didn't you?" I shot back nastily to her. Her face flushed crimson red in anger. I had hit a nerve. She was in contact with them the whole time they were here.

"You bitch!" she whispered fiercely.

"That doesn't work, but he told you that too, huh?" I whispered just as fiercely back. My temper was peaking. Ginny, Ronald, Hermione and Harry had been on top so long that they did not like people playing around in their business. That pissed me off because they did it to other people.

"No, but he did mention what does set you off." her smirk was very Draco like. I barely surpressed a retort.

"You talk like you know a lot." Neville threw in. I glanced his way.

"I know more than you. Albus was my uncle, he told me all about the war and what he was planning. He always knew I would be there to help you all." I said.

"You don't seem too thrilled you are here. Why don't you go back to where you came from?" Ginny said with a sneer.

"Nope, you are stuck with me for a very long time." I said with a smirk. Denali landed on my shoulder to make the three Gryffindors jump. Dee landed on my hand. I brought her up to my lips to gently kiss her head. She twittered softly and nuzzled my chin.

"You are wankers." Dean mumbled under his breath and Denali hooted angrily. Dean watched him warily over the rim of his coffee mug. I smiled into my cup of pumpkin juice.

I put down my cup and brought Dee to the plate of toast. She hopped down to the edge and started pecking at the crumbs. Denali posted himself on my shoulder to watch Ginny, Neville and Dean. They opted to ignore me while I ate my lunch.

Dee finished and I filled a cup with water so she could drink and bathe her head. Denali dropped down to the table and started pecking at the toast. Dee fluttered to my shoulder and nestled in the crook of my neck, covered by my hair. Her soft feathers tickled the tender skin, but I did not mind.

"How do you ignore all that and go about your business?" a voice asked me from behind. Ginny's head snapped to attention and she physically bristled like she was about to attack.

"Why do you sneak upon people all the time?" I retorted.

"Ah, touchè." Draco said with a smirk, "See you in Transfiguration." and I heard him walk away.

"Down, Weasley." I murmured while watching Denali drink his fill of water.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"I said, calm down." I flicked my eyes towards her face, "The most epic battle will come yet. Don't need to waste any time on petty arguments."

Ginny had a look of calm across her face. She was clearly thinking about what I had just said. Her features went blank. She clearly thought that what I said was not true or was unfair because before I could move, she grabbed her pumpkin juice and threw it in my face. The cup bounced off of my nose and hit the floor. Denali unfolded his wings, ready to take off. I held out my hand to stop the attack.

"Fuck off." she whispered dangerously.

I waved my hand in front of my face and all the liquid vanished. I reached for my bag and Denali flew to my shoulder. I cleared my throat. Everyone waited with bated breathe to witness what I would do next. I tell you, my blood was pounding in my head with anger. I really wanted to strike her in the face. But I forced my blood pressure to lower itself.

"Have an excellent day in classes, Ginny." I looked over at Neville and Dean, "See you in Transfiguration." and I headed out of the Great Hall to my room for some birdie and me time.

* * *

><p>September and the beginning of October flew by with Mark and Kadie writing to me regularly. Draco and I co-existed together, silently, mutually making the agreement not to bump heads with one another. I think he was afraid I would go and take a run around the Black Lake again. Although, I did run around it routinely. A slow pace as to not interrupt the healing of my rib, which was doing nicely. I hardly felt any pain, except during the splitting cold nights.<p>

I was completely healed by the last week of October. No more headaches or nausea from my concussion and white jagged scars on my shoulder instead of red streaks. My side would twinge if I moved too quickly or the wrong way. But I felt good. Running once around the lake helped me keep my focus on why I was here along with Kadie, Mark and my father.

I found the end of October at Hogwarts to be mildly chilly. Almost like Alaska in September. The students started layering themselves up. Red, runny noses were a common sight in the hallways. I was comfortable, still dressing in layers. My slacks for teaching and skirts for classes. Although, I did find myself wanting to wear a sweater more often then not.

I blinked my eyes to stop daydreaming about my life. I was thankful when I realized I was in class, taking notes. I had already finished writing and was staring at a wall. I glanced at the window to find Dee and Denali perched outside, watching me. Denali had been following me to classes lately. Well, ever since that one weekend.

I winked at the two overprotective birds and brought my eyes down. I re-read my notes to verify they were correct. I guess I was really trying to look busy. I did not feel like answering any questions Minerva might throw at me.

"Miss Sownbinder, may I speak to you after class?" I raised my eyes at her sharp voice. Her teacher voice.

"Of course, Professor." I responded with cordial politeness. I do not like being called to the principals office.

We had not spoken since she visited me in the Hospital Wing. Minerva did not call on me in class. She took what I said to heart about only being able to talk to me when she could explain herself to me. My heart quickened about learning the truth finally.

The sound of the bell to end class made me jump. Draco gave me a look as he gathered his books and paper. I just stared at him blankly and stayed still. I refused to go tot he front of the classroom. I was going to talk to her my way.

"Henria," Minerva began. She realized I was not moving so she got up, "I apologize for what happened. I never knew the secret would unfold that way." she said softly as she approached my desk. I stared at her coolly before I answered.

"The staff was in on it, weren't they?" I asked belligerently. After her slow nod of affirm, my blood boiled.

I got to my feet quickly, knocking over my chair. I slapped my hand down on my desk and pushed my book off my desk. The hard cover made a sharp snap when it hit the floor. Minerva stared at me with helpless eyes.

"Did you not plan ahead?" I roared at her defeated stance, "When did this plan seem sane to you?" I took a breathe and pushed my hair out of my face.

"I was suppose to be the one to tell you! You weren't suppose to harbor people who were on the run, Henria!" she spoke sharply to keep her composer, "Especially ones who did not get along with your roommate. Same questions apply to you same as me."

"Like hell they do!" I swore, "I did it to sacrifice my little free time for this bloody war. I did it so this madness would end soon and maybe we call could be free from chaos and ruin. You did all this for your own selfish reasons of what, I do not know. My life has been torn apart from everything that is happening here because I'm most unfortunate to have strong roots here."

"Do not assume!" she snarled at me, "My reasons were for the greater good. Albus was thinking of having you teach here when he time came. I felt the time was right." I gathered my papers and my book from the floor quietly. I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"You were wrong." I whispered and left.

My pace was fierce as I briskly walked to my classroom to prepare for my next lesson.


	13. Going Home For Christmas

**Going Home For Christmas**

I lay in my bed, on top of the covers. I was contemplating the meaning of life. So far, I had made it to the number forty. I could not make it past there though. I smile inward to myself. I have quite the sense of humor.

Tomorrow was the beginning of Christmas holiday. I was going to be heading out on the Hogwarts Express. I could not be happier. I FINALLY get a break. I could go play in the snow or giggle like a school girl. Technically, I was a school girl. I sighed out loud.

"Denali, when did I get mixed up in all this...drama?" he just hooted in response.

Why did I bother to do the right thing? I usually did not get a thank you in response. Why do I have this insatiable need to help anyone who asks for it? I normally get brushed aside. I think I am a glutton for punishment.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock.

"Henria?"

"Yes?" I inquired.

"May I enter?" Draco's voice flowed through my door. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, I suppose." I replied nonchalantly.

My door opened and I saw his platinum hair. His pale features were soft. A contrast to how sharp their edges are. His grey stone eyes were cool and calculating. As usual.

"I know we are not talking to each other still, but I did want to wish you a Happy Christmas." he said softly from the entry way.

"In America we say, Merry Christmas." I stated as I sat up.

"Merry Christmas." he amended. Draco turned to leave.

"Happy Christmas." I said softly. And he was gone.

The Common Room had been almost silent since October. We had hardly any contact. I may have muttered a hello or good morning once or twice, but I almost always did not get a response. I only felt bad about our situation when I get lonely.

I felt lonely all the time.

I soon found myself in front of the Hogwarts Express, waiting my turn to board. I was pretty relieved to be leaving, even if it was for a short while. I still did not have to think about lessons and grading papers. And, I did not have to ignore Draco.

It was exhausting having to pay no mind to someone. All the effort into not making eye contact or pretending you do not hear them. It is torture. Mainly because it was hard to pretend not to care.

Denali and I found an empty compartment and sat down. I made myself comfortable, and then Denali made himself cozy on my shoulder. I knew I was going to pass out on this train ride. So I conjured a pillow and a blanket. I would not sleep cold. Then I settled into take my nap.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep for, but it did not feel like the whole train ride. I was a bit confused as to why I was awake. Denali hooted. I blinked in all the light.

"Denali, how long were we out?" my voice was thick with sleep. All I got was a second hoot.

For some reason, my eyes were having a hard time adjusting. I was starting to get a headache with all the brightness going on.

"Denali, what the hell is that bright light?" I was getting pissed that I could not see and that I still did not know why I was awake. My inside started to tighten up. Something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, the light went out. Because of the quick change, I still could not see a thing. As my eyes adjusted, I got colder. Denali started to hoot. He was nervous. He was not the only one.

I realized that the sounds of the train had gone out. Either I had gone deaf, or I had been hexed. What I saw out in the hallway made my blood freeze. Neither had happened.

A Dementor was in the hallway, looking into my compartment. Or whatever it did when their faces were turned towards you. My palms went clammy and my heart started to race. I could feel tears prick at the back of my eyes. It was not even in the room and I was already feeling their effects take over my body.

"Denali, go to the luggage rack." I ordered. There was no way that he was going to get in the way. I was going to make sure of it, "Go away. There is nothing here that you seek." my voice was shaky. What could I do? I was ready to pee my pants.

In response, the Dementor opened the door. I felt my heart start to hurt. My mind kept thinking of Uncle Albus and my mother. Their names, smells, faces and voices were dancing all around me. The more that I thought about them, the more clearly I saw their deaths. The more those feelings crept into my soul. I started to have problems breathing.

"I said, Go away. There is nothing here that you seek!" my voice was surprisingly firm for my lack of oxygen.

My heart was consumed with grief, sadness, hopelessness and depression. I could feel tears form in the corner of my eyes. I needed to take action or I was going to pass out. I pushed through the cloud of my mother and my uncle. I found my memory that filled my heart with my joy. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the Dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!" I screamed as loud as I could. My memory was flashing before my eyes.

A white owl flew from the tip of my wand. He landed on my raised arm and looked at me expectantly. I loved owls.

"Get that nasty thing off this train." I ordered with a clear voice.

The white owl screeched and flew off my arm. It made a beeline for the Dementor. The Dementor glided backwards. I pretended to see fear and panic in its pretend face. That just made my happy memory glow brighter. I watched the Dementor fly down the hallway. I ran back into my compartment and watched it fly away outside of the window.

I crumpled onto my bench. I felt exhausted. My muscles were limp and my head hurt with unshed tears. My heart was still racing in my chest. There was a pounding in my ears. I realized the pounding was actually footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Henria!" a voice called from a distance.

All I could think about was getting some chocolate. I was so weak my focus was completely torn. I remembered that I had some chocolate in my robes. I could feel blooding pumping back into my veins.

"Henria?!" the voice was more hurried.

"Accio Chocolate bar!" I murmured. I felt something smack my cheek. I looked down and saw a chocolate bar in my lap.

"Henria!" the voice was louder.

My hands were so shaky that I found the wrapper difficult. My fingers were not listening to my brain. The bar kept slipping through my fingers.

Suddenly, it was taken out of my hands. I looked up and saw Draco s pale features. His face was calm whereas mine felt chaotic. His fingers worked the wrapper with ease. Two pieces appeared in my hand. I took the first piece all at once. I could feel the chewy goodness dance on my tongue.

I sighed with relief.

"Better?" Draco's voice was soft.

"Much." I mumbled around the chocolate. I swallowed the sweetness and started nibbling on the second piece, "How did you know what was happening?"

"I heard someone cast a patronus charm. When I looked in the hallway, I saw a patronus owl. I knew it was you. I was coming to check on you." he sat down next to me.

"Thank you." I popped the remaining bit into my mouth. Draco handed me another.

"You are welcome." he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Will you stay with me?" my voice was quiet, "I'm not ready to be alone."

"You want me, here. With you?" he asked skeptically, "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"We will talk about what has happened. Maybe, one day, we will be friends." I looked into his grey eyes, "Maybe."

"Maybe I would like that." his eyes were boring into my soul. Trying to extract all my secrets, "Maybe." a smile played across his lips.

Draco's sense of humor always catches me off guard. His mimicry amuses him to no end. This is the side he so desperately wants everyone to see. They cannot get around his past.

"Let me see it." I murmured. My heart hurt at the thought.

Draco's eyes went from joy to sadness. His features hardened and his lips pursed into a grim line.

"I'm afraid I don't have to need to show you." his tone was bitter.

"So my Uncle was just your initiation." I growled, "Karma had a good deal with you."

"Why do you do that?" Draco gritted his teeth.

"Do what?" I snarled back, "Find out the truth?"

"Ruin anything that is going well. We were having a nice, playful conversation. Now you are talking about the Dark Lord and shit."

"I want the truth!" I raised my voice.

"I already told you! You do not need any details!" Draco set my chocolate bar on the bench.

I snatched Draco's left arm and tugged up his sleeve. In the light, it was imposing. My breath caught in my throat. I could feel the power radiating off of the Dark Mark.

"I go to sleep, hoping that in the morning this thing isn't here. I woke up thinking that it was for so many mornings, that I had started to believe it." my voice started cracking, "If my father wanted this ugly thing on my arm, I would have killed him myself." I let Draco's arm drop to the bench.

"You just don't get it. It was never that simple. My father could out duel me. He could even out duel you. He is just that good."

"I never get out dueled." I growled.

"You are delusional." he shot at me as he got to his feet, "You seem better, so I will be taking my leave."

My mind started to reel. I really did not want to be alone. I could not, for the life of me, figure out why I always ruin what is good. Maybe I am the problem. So many years of trusting so few people has made me jaded to the fact that not everyone is evil.

Draco walked out. My head was pounding in my skull. My arrogance and pride got the better of me this time. I leaned my head back. I was just going to have to sit here and recover by myself. At least my heart was acting normal again. My breathing was calm and controlled. Draco was right, I was feeling better.

I felt the train slow down. My heart felt light and happy. I was just minutes away from aparating home. I could feel my own bed caressing my body again. Hearing all the birds and seals off in the distance. The breezy air was calling my name.

As Denali and I gathered my belongings, other students were departing. I could hear happy squeals and shouts. I smiled to myself. It was nice to know that most people were looking past everything that the Ministry was doing and how they were handing Voldemort.

I stepped onto the platform and felt like a wall hit me. All I heard was shouting and more shouting. All I could see was dark brown hair and black hair. I did not feel my owl on my shoulder. I started to panic. Then I smelt a perfume that I had not smelt since August.

"Kadie?" I barely squeaked out, "Mark?"

"Yes!" they shouted in unison. My heart burst with happiness. My arms started working again. I gripped them both with ferocity.

"Why are you here?" I asked after they released me from their death grip.

"I thought you might like the surprise. Plus, I couldn't wait until you got to Sitka." Kadie said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Come, children!" a firm voice said behind Kadie and Mark. I looked past them and saw my father with Denali.

"Hello father." I called.

"Hello Henny." he smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around Kadie and Mark. My cheeks were beginning to hurt with all of the smiling I was doing. I even tried to get my face to stop, but I realized I did not want it to.

"We shall aparate from Diagon Alley." my father instructed, "Henria, you will side-along Kadie. She is so very close to getting it. Just a few more lessons and she will perfect it."

"Yes daddy." I replied. Kadie snuggled her hand into mine.

"We are almost home, Henny!" Kadie whispered with excitement.

"I know Rosie, I feel it too!" I whispered back. I held her tighter.

I felt my body relax against Mark and Kadie. I felt true calm for the first time in my head. No debating or questioning. I felt safe and my whole body was responding.

BOOM!

The platform started to rumble. The busy station halted. It seemed like everyone waited with bated breathe. My insides were tightening in my belly. The oppressive feeling of danger was pushing the calm and safety out of my body. I released my friends and looked around.

"Kadie, do not stray from me. If we need to aparate the hell out of here, I don't think we will have time to find each other." I murmured under my breath. Kadie stepped closer to me, "Kram, stay with dad. Kadie will protect me from harm."

"Gotcha!" he went over to my father.

I started walking around. Then I heard a soft hoot. I looked at Denali. His feathers were bristled. I felt my pulse quicken. The air was thick with fear. Everyone needed to get off this platform. I felt that with every fiber of my being.

"Kadie, start telling everyone to aparate the hell out of here. If they can't start ushering them through the entrance." Kadie nodded and started talking to the family next to her.

I started talking quietly to the family near me. The only problem with everyone picking up their kids is that kids cannot aparate. Everyone started to sense danger. They were all moving quietly and quickly to the entrance.

"Henria!" I looked over at my father, he was looking up. My stomach flip flopped. I knew what was up there.

"Everyone remain calm and exit the platform! Do so in an orderly fashion!" I yelled. My voice echoed off the walls and the train.

All I saw was scared faces. They did not know what to expect. Hell, I did not know what was going to happen. All I could do was offer words of encouragement and hope. I pulled out my wand.

"Henny, we should leave. The energy is not good." Kadie quietly said.

"I know Rosie, we will. These people need to get out of here first." Kadie gripped my hand, out of fear this time.

Most of the crowd was gone. Only a dozen or so families were left. I started to let some of the tension go in my muscles. I squeezed Kadie's hand reassuringly. She looked my way and I managed a small smile. But she did not return it. In fact, she was not looking at me.

I looked behind me and my heart skipped a beat. There was wizards in dark robes and awful white masks at the other end of the platform.

"Run!" I screamed as loud as I could. The remaining families did not hesitate.

"Henria! Kadie! Get out of here!" dad yelled. I looked his way and nodded.

I placed my arm around Kadie's waist and thought hard about my driveway. I saw every detail so clearly, I forgot I was not there yet. I aparated.

...Or I thought I did.

I opened my eyes to the train station. I heard a few laughs from the Death Eaters. I looked to Kadie. Her emotions were mixed. She wanted to be scared, but her eyes were angry. My Kadie does not do scared very well. I looked to my dad. He was clenching his jaw. My dad does not do scared well, either.

"Oh Jaerymiah, you are so foolish." a Death Eater drawled. A rumble went through the crowd.

Kadie started pulling on my hand, urging me to distance myself from the encroaching mob. I resisted. That drawl was so familiar. It had a distinct sneer to it.

"Lucius Malfoy?" I inquired.

"Ah, I see you brought your daughter. My, she has grown." Lucius drawled. He came up an arm's length away, "And so lovely." he reached out and put a finger under my chin and lifted my face.

"Henny, come on!" Kadie urged quietly. She was still tugging on my hand. Lucius looked at her and dropped my face. Kadie stopped moving.

"Now, you must be a friend." he started reaching for Kadie. I snapped.

I let go of her hand and grabbed Lucius' wrist and stepped between them. I felt a fire in my belly. No one touches Kadie. I even heard Mark move his feet. A few Death Eaters bristled.

"Don't." I ordered. I heard a chuckle emit from under his mask. I dropped his wrist and wiped my hand on my pants. I gave him a smirk.

"You remind me of someone. She had the same fierce look in her eyes." he said calmly. My temper flared.

"Henria, Kadie." my father called, "Come here." I felt Kadie step away. I stayed.

"Your filthy lips will not sully her name." I growled.

"Zabini, your boy is right. This one has a bite to her." a few chuckles floated in the air, "So I see we did not have the element of surprise. How did you figure we were here?"

"We could smell your stench." I snarled, "It smelt like garbage." my cheek when white hot with his slap. I saw stars and stumbled backwards. My feet stay under me, but I felt Kadie grab my arm.

"Bitch!" he growled. I straightened myself up. I could taste blood. He had actually punched me!

"Henny, let's go." Kadie urged. I spat out blood.

Lucius stepped real close to me and Kadie. I pushed her behind me protectively. I could feel blood trickle out of the side of my mouth. The taste of copper tickled my tongue.

"Go on. Run to daddy." He said in a deathly whisper, "Run home, whore."

"Enough!" my father's voice thundered. But he was already too late.

I lunged at Lucius. I wrapped my arms around his waist and shouldered his gut. He and I went down, myself on top.

"Impedimenta!" Lucius yelled.

I felt myself floating in the air. I was weightless as I felt my body falling to the ground. I landed on my back and rolled. As I came to a stop, I coughed. I had to relearn to breathe.

"You better teach her manners and her place, Jaerymiah!" Lucius yelled.

"Go to hell!" I wheezed out.

"Henny, this is not the time ta be brave." Mark muttered under his breathe.

"Lucius, what do you have to say? I must bring my family home." father said no trace of worry or fear in his strong voice.

"We, unfortunately, did not come to talk." Lucius drawled, "The Dark Lord has been hearing much about your daughter. Most of it, he does not like. He heard she does wandless magic." he watched me pull myself off the ground.

"I knew that slimy prick Zabini was a rat." I said hoarsely, "He looks like one too."

The mob all looked at one man. They were dead silent. I guess I struck a nerve. I could feel his eyes shooting daggers my way. I could care less. But what I saw behind him did catch my fancy.

While the movement was slight, there was a row of Death Eaters who were saying and incantation. Their masks moved ever so slightly with their lips. I looked at my father. He felt my gaze, he looked at me. We had seen the same thing. We knew what we had to do.

I watched my father put an arm around Kadie. I looked Mark in the eyes and he knew what to do. I looked at the row of wizards casting the aparation shield. Dad and I raised our wands together.

"Finite Incantatem!" we shouted.

All four of us disappeared.


	14. Vacation

**Vacation**

_**Thud! Thud! Thud!**_

"I think its dead." a voice behind me said softly.

"It's not obliterated." I shot back.

_**Thud! Thud! Thud!**_

"You'll hurt yourself before you hurt the bag, love." the voice interrupted my punching combo. I growled and showed my teeth.

I let out a primal scream before I round house kicked the punching bag. It swung back and forth violently, mocking me. It was sneering about how it was still alive.

"They didn't win, Henny." Mark walked over to the bag and stilled it.

"Yes they did." I growled. Sweat dripped off my chin. I could feel it sliding down my arms and legs, "Where is dad?"

"The house. God Henria that looks painful." he came over to me. His finger was gentle as he followed the jagged lines on my shoulder.

"It was." I whispered before I left.

"Dad!" I yelled as I entered our house.

"In my study, love!" I heard him call.

i'He won't be calling me that in a few minutes,' I thought./i

As I entered his study, I stopped and just stared at my father. His features were strong. His jaw and square and powerful. His dark brown hair was thick and close cropped. He had dark skin. My father looked Native and so young. A contrast to his age.

The only emotion I had ever felt for him was love. Because he only showed me love when I was young. Discipline was never a part of his parenting. He was my only parent so I naturally did as I was told. Love is what kept me from blowing up this house.

"How did Lucius Malfoy know mother?" I did not do bullshit well.

My father sighed heavily and put down his papers. He placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his laced fingers. At this moment, he looked like he carried the world on his shoulders.

"Voldemort likes to recruit young people. He hand picks those from the House of Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy is no exception. He is old blood, like your mother and your Uncle." I sat in the cushy chair in front of his desk, careful not to let my sweaty body touch the expensive leather, "The Order used to do such things too. They needed support from those children in the other houses and also from their parents.

"Your mother knew all about such things since she was very small. It happens when your favorite Uncle is the leader. She used to sit in his lap and put tiny braids in his beard. Same as you when you were her age, you know." admiration shone in his eyes like the sun. He loved to gloat about his two favorite ladies, "Your mother is only a few years younger than Lucius.

"She was fresh out of Hogwarts and was patrolling with some of the Order. They stumbled upon a group of young Death Eaters. Unfortunately, you did not acquire your mother's gift of tongue. She was trying to coax these young people over to help them. But that only made matters worse.

"A wizard's duel broke out. Stunners, killing curses, Imperius curses and jinxes were thrown about. Your mother is quite skilled in Defense, hence your keen ability to learn such things quickly. Out of a group of six people, two were dead and three were stunned. Your mother was the only one left standing, barely. She was tired. So were the Death Eaters. Two stunned, and by her wand. She could feel them closing in on her." my father started to fidget. He did not like this part of the story, "You do have her knack for getting into impossible situation, you know.

"This one was no exception. I do believe the leader; Lucius called her some sort of awful name. She doesn't take well to name calling. So, she proposed a deal. They duel and if she wins, she gets to gather those wounded and perished. If he wins, they get to kill her. Nothing could go wrong, she was terribly tired and it was unfairly matched. Your mother credits this one encounter with Lucius' fall from Voldemort's graces. Because, to be frank, she kicked their asses." my father showing his less eloquent side, "And it wasn't with a wand. She did it with her fist.

She went dodging and weaving, the first one to go down from her right hook and then the second and then the third. Soon, Lucius was the only one standing. I think this is why he doesn't let anyone get away from anymore. All your mother had to do was brandish her fist and Lucius was aparating away." father leaned back in his chair, "As I have heard, he does not show hesitation anymore. He cannot afford to show such weakness. Because he did with your mother. And that is how he has always remembered her. The scrappy young Gryffindor who didn't need a wand to best him."

"He met her once, and was scared of my tiny mother because she could throw a right hook? He hasn't gotten over it yet? All this time?" I said sarcastically, "Does he not have a hobby? Or some sort of project to work on?"

"Are you not doing the same?" my father shot back.

"Kadie told you?" I said, shocked.

"Of course. Does that boy deserve to be ridiculed for his mistake?" he got up from his chair, "Did I ridicule you for all your mistakes?'

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He watched me from behind his desk as I processed what he telling me. I should forgive Draco? Dad loved Uncle as much as I did. How could he talk such crazy?

"You want me to forgive him? For all that misery he helped cause?" my voice cracked with anger, "I should just forget? Like that?"

"You should try to understand and work it out inside of yourself. Anger is part of the grieving process. But understanding is also a part of it too. Did he ever explain why?" he walked in front of his desk and leaned a hip on it.

"Of course not. I wanted to strangle Draco and he knew it." I growled.

"And this is how everyone knows you are young." my father chided, "Albus was trying to teach the world equality and justice. You judging Draco and not letting him explain himself is the opposite of your Uncle's teachings." I started to feel guilty. He had that effect on me. My father saw it seep into my eyes.

"That is the real challenge in life, isn't it?" I felt the tears form in my eyes, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my body, "Trying not to judge and to just understand? Forgiving wrongs and treat everyone equally." I buried my face in his chest.

"Yes, milove." he murmured, "Those are all challenges that we face and must overcome."

I started crying. I cried for my mom, for my Uncle, for Draco and for myself. I was so very tired of being an adult. I was so very tired of this war. All the fear and panic. Everyone was so unsure if they would come home at night. It made me pissed off.

"I'll take her to her room." Kadie said slightly. I felt my father nod.

Kadie's warm hands gently pulled me into her embrace. I felt her lead me up the stairs and down the hall. She led me into my room and over to my bed. I tried to stop crying, but I could not. I was releasing all my frustration.

I lay down in my bed and Kadie lay down beside me, holding me. I then felt Mark lay down behind me, his arm around myself and Kadie. I heard Kadie sniffle and knew she was crying too.

That is how we laid for hours. All three of us, a family. We held each other. We knew that might not all survive. I was betting on myself to end up dead. I was careless when I got angry and out of control.

With these thoughts swirling throughout minds, we drifted off into sleep, haunted by a war so far away, but so close.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_I know, this was a short chapter. But when I was done with them falling asleep in the bed, I just couldn't think of anything that would make sense. It was the perfect ending. So, here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy, my loyal readers! :D_**

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**


	15. Teardrop Kisses

**Teardrop Kisses**

I gave Kadie one last squeeze of our embrace. My heart was heavy and I was angry. I looked at Mark over her shoulder. He was looking glum.

"Don't worry Rosie; we will see each other soon. I promise." I whispered into her hair.

"I know, but it feels like we just got you home. And now we are back at this train station." she let me go. Her face was sad.

"I know, honey." I said, my voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Take better care of yerself." Mark ordered. He blew me a kiss. I returned it.

"I will try." I replied, "Denali, come."

He flew off my father's shoulder and landed on my scar. I gave my family one last look and wave before I stepped on the train. I felt like I was being ripped in two.

I walked down the hallway looking for an empty compartment. There were voices coming from behind closed doors. Most talking about what kind of presents they received.

Denali and I located one that was empty and we entered. I brought out my luggage and enlarged it. I levitated my trunks onto the luggage rack. Denali hopped down to the bench and made his perch there.

I sat down next to him and stroked his wing. He hooted appreciatively. I reached into my robes and pulled out a book. I had decided that I was to stay awake during this train ride. I was going to be alert and ready for whatever may happen.

My father and my friends had insisted on coming along to see me off. They were worried that there going to another attack. Hell, I was worried there was going to be another attack. The same surprise does not get me twice.

"Are you saving these seats for anyone?" a voice floated from the door. I looked up to a girl about my age.

"No." I replied and went back to my book and thoughts. I heard three people sit down on the bench across from me.

I felt the train leave the station. My eyes stung with tears, but I had cried all my frustration out a few days earlier. _This is only for a few months, then you will see them again._

My companions were silent as we rolled down the tracks. I started to become curious as to who they were. When I looked up from my book, I realized my curiosity should have piqued when they entered.

"So, I look like a rat?" the boy with black hair said. My breath caught in my throat.

"I think she also said you were a 'slimy prick', Blaise." the girl who asked to sit down added.

"I heard she said we all smell like garbage." the third person said. He was a burly boy. He looked like he could not read a book.

"Well, you do." I said calmly.

"Do you have a death wish, American?" the girl snapped. Her name was Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson. She was not a sight of beauty. She had a pug face.

"I might." I replied. Was the boy Goyle? I think so. Goyle sounded right.

"Are you thick?" Goyle asked.

"I might be." I placed my book next to me on the bench. Goyle growled in frustration.

"I only heard rumors about how crazy and stupid you were. I didn't believe them until now." Blaise said, as he got up, "We will be watching you. You won't be safe for long." the other two followed his lead.

"What does that mean?" I growled. I hate being threatened.

"You'll see." Pansy called out sweetly.

I growled and fell back into my seat. I hate it when people lead me on and then do not tell me the punch line. I felt out of the loop. That has happened one too many times since leaving home.

The compartment door slid open and then closed. I looked up and there was a hooded man standing in front of it. The shoes he was wearing looked expensive. In fact, all his clothing looked expensive. His walking staff was black with a silver snake head as the handle. He pulled down the hood of his cloak. My blood froze.

"You always travel alone?" Lucius Malfoy sneered as he sat down. I refused to show that he scared the crap out of me.

"No." I replied, "I always travel with my owl. He never leaves my side."

"How disgusting." he drawled.

"He smells better than you." I said coldly.

"Temper, Henria." Lucius clicked his tongue in displeasure.

"What do you want?" I said, frustrated.

"I see you are not one for small talk. How unfortunate." his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Small talk is for people. You do not qualify." I growled. What the hell was I doing? I did not know.

"Name calling, how juvenile. I expected better, from a teacher." Lucius sneered.

"Your stench is filling my compartment. Leave." I snarled.

Lucius was quick. He had the front of my robes in his grasp and me pinned to the window before I could blink. Denali screeched.

"You are a foolish little girl! You are a crackpot, just like you Uncle!" he snarled in my face. My eyes widened at the mention of my lineage, "Yes, I know your family. All such great wizards and witches. Yet, Lord Voldemort has killed almost all of them." his smile was vile.

"Bastard!" I whispered. I started struggling against his grip, "Let me go!" I growled.

"You have a foul mouth. But what do you expect from a child who grew up in America?" Lucius sneered and let me drop. I was not expecting that, so I lost my footing and fell on my butt. His chuckle held evil undertones.

"Not one for chivalry? How unfortunate." I said as I picked myself up off the ground. _Is this something that I do with Malfoy men?_

"Chivalry is for ladies. With your foul mouth and boyish look, you do not qualify." Lucius replied with his signature sneer.

"And here I thought you were a nice guy. Just a few weeks ago you said I was lovely." I reached in my pocket and grasped my wand.

"Your wit and eagerness to curse other people makes you a great candidate for Slytherin." Lucius said as he placed his hood back on.

"Leaving so soon? I was just getting used to your stench." my voice was sharp and direct. Lucius' cheeks tinged pink a bit. He was really getting annoyed with that joke.

"Since I failed my mission, I am going to be taking my leave." his voice was almost disappointed.

"I am quite accomplished at Occulemency and Legilimency." I bluffed. I tried it once or twice with my father and he found out that I went to wild parties filled with booze, drugs and sex. All of which I never participated in. Or, at least not that I remember.

"Oh, really? The only reason I failed my mission was terrible memories of some disgusting party. I got a headache from you inebriated status." Lucius drawled in a bored tone. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I said I was quite accomplished at Occulemency and Legilimency." I said as I sat down on the bench.

"I'm sure that does not qualify." a familiar voice stated from the door. My heart sped up at the sound of his voice.

"Draco." Lucius nodded his head.

"Father." Draco bowed his head in respect. They looked at each other with stony stares.

"Wow, you two are not awkward." I muttered under my breath.

"Consider my surprise when I heard your voice through the door. You told mother that you had to be to work early." Draco walked around to put himself between me and his father.

"This is my work." he responded, "How is your project coming along?"

"Well." Draco's tone was clipped.

"Do not fail me, boy." Lucius snarled and turned around. He left the compartment with a swish of his cloak. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked softly. My temper flared. I felt my face go hot.

"Why weren't you on the platform?" I said through clenched teeth. Draco's face went hard.

"You seem to be fine." he answered his own question tartly.

"Your father had nearly killed me twice in as many weeks. Why weren't you on the platform?" I calmed my voice.

"Pansy and Blaise found me and told me we needed to get out of there. I left with them." Draco's features were frustrated, "I forgot how angry you were."

"I'm only pissed off because your father has caused interruptions twice now. And I don't take kindly to threats. You know that." I retorted. Draco heaved a huge sigh.

"Henria..." he sounded tired. I realized that he had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were taunt on his bones. I could feel my face melt into horror as I raised my hand to cover my parted lips.

"Draco! What has happened to you?" my voice was a horrified whispered.

"Let it alone." he rumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. It was my turn to sigh.

I scooted down the bench and motioned for him to join me. When he planted himself next to me, I gently laid his head down in my lap. I opened my book and started reading. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair. Before long, I heard his breathing settle into a quiet, stagnant rhythm. I smile slightly to myself.

* * *

><p>After sitting next to him during dinner, much to the displeasure of Pansy, Goyle and Blaise, we headed up to our dormitory. His nap on the train did him some good. He looked relaxed. Until we entered the Common Room. He got tense again.<p>

"More questions?" he inquired as he bent his frame and eased down on the couch. I slowly sat down next to him.

"What's your project?" I knew just how to piss him off.

"I can't discuss that with you!" Draco snapped at me. I looked at him unflinchingly.

"You don't want to discuss this with me." I shot back. His eyes started to darken.

"You just like to dangle yourself over a snake pit, huh?" he stood, agitation controlled his body. Draco started pacing, "I can't talk about it."

"When will they come?" my voice soft and a breathe of a whisper.

"Soon." his tone chilled my bones. My hand shot to cover the gasp from my lips, "Your eyes are sea foam green." he stopped pacing.

"What?" I sputtered. His signature smirk replaced his agitation.

"They're sea foam green." he repeated slowly, like I was a small child.

"My eyes are brown." I was not going to have this discussion again.

"When do they normally turn green?" his voice was silky again.

"My father would comment on my eyes turning green when I was feeling very happy or excited." I replied as I stood up, "He also told me to forgive you. My Uncle would have been the first to do so." I held his gaze, "You haven't killed me yet and I've been a right bitch. So, I'll follow my Uncle's lead." I brought my hand up.

Draco looked at my hand like it would bite. When his eyes returned to mine, I gave him a smile. He contemplated my features and searched for any falsehoods. When he was certain there were none, his hand slowly crept into mine.

"I do forgive you, Draco Malfoy." I said solemnly, "And I am sorry for my behavior." our hands moved up and down a few times before they were still again. He captured my eyes with his and continues to hold my hand. I realized his eyes were relieved.

"Your father sounds like a very kind and wise man." he stepped closer to me, "Plus, he would have to have the patience of a monk to have you as his daughter." my scowl brought a chuckle out of him. I tried to yank my hand out of his grasp.

"Let me have my hand back." I had an edge to my voice. He responded by stepping even closer to me, our hands trapped between our bodies. His cologne made my heart skip a beat.

"Still cute when you are uncertain." he whispered, his breathe tickling my ear. I gave a small shudder, "Your body is tingling with want." a second shudder down my spine. His mouth was so close to my ear, I felt him smile against it.

His free hand cupped the other side of my face. Draco's thumb softly stroked my cheek. I felt my body molding into him. My breathing was heavy. His teeth nipped my earlobe which made me gasp. Draco snickered softly into my hair.

His hand finally released mine and he tangled his fingers in my hair at the nape of my neck. My hands found his chest, feeling the power of his muscles through his uniform shirt. I slowly ran my hands up, behind his head and into his hair.

I raked my fingers through his hair. His lips parted slightly and his eyes were cloudy with lust. I grabbed two handfuls and gave a tug. He gave a quiet hiss. He pulled on my hair and tilted my head back. His eyes ablaze with red hot want.

"Don't do that." he nearly growled, "Unless you're ready." I held my bottom lip between my teeth, "Or that, because that is fucking sexy."

I looked at his lips. My fingers ran down his scalp and rested behind his neck, overlapping them. I flicked my tongue along my lips nervously. I slowly brought my face to his. His breathe was warm against my cheeks. I hesitated.

"I can't." I breathed, "I can't." my eyes started to burn.

A tear glided down my cheek. Draco bent his head down and gently kissed it away. I leaned into the kiss, my heart hammering in my chest. My breathe began to hitch.

"Draco..." I could not control the tears, "I'm sorry." and I tore myself away from him. I sprinted to my room and slammed my door.

My first night back, I cried myself to sleep.


	16. Assassination Attempt 1

**Assassination Attempt #1**

Even after my morning shower, my head was still pounding. My eyes were still red. I swore so loudly, Denali flew into the bathroom to make sure I had not killed someone.

I entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, per my usual. Denali pushed off from my shoulder. I watched him fly out of the Hall. He quite enjoyed hunting these days. Leaving me to my own devices.

I gathered food onto my plate. Not much. Fruit, toast and some yogurt. I was not very hungry.

A hand lightly landed on my shoulder. I took a quick glance at the hand's owner, just to make sure.

I felt him bend down. His soft lips gently grazed my temple. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling.

"Since you haven't hexed me, does this mean you tolerate my presence?" he asked as he lowered his tall, thin frame on to the bench. I looked into his eyes and smirked.

"I suppose I could tolerate you." and I went back to my food.

Or, that was my plan, except someone interrupted my breakfast. And in a violent way.

I felt a hand tangle its fingers in my hair. The fingers curled into a fist. I yelped in shock. My whole body was lifted off the bench and slammed on the ground. My ass was stinging from the stone. I did not see a teacher in sight. Draco sat motionless. A wand poking him in the neck.

"Sorry ickle-Drakykins." a sneer came from above. Their tight hold on my hair limited my ability to look around, "Come with me Head Girl, we have a meeting in the woods." My heart was pounding in my chest. The mysterious person began dragging my away, kicking and screaming.

"Let me the fuck go!" I screamed. No one jumped up to help. No one really could. There was more than one person doing this.

"Quit struggling, American." the person gave my hair an extra hard tug. I yelled out in pain, but I recognized that voice as the girl/wall I ran into. The brutish girl, Bullstrode.

"No, no, no, no!" I did not want to go. I took a quick breathe, "MINERVA!" my throat burned as I yelled at the top of my lungs. To silence me, one of my assailants struck me in the mouth.

"Fucking Merlin, this girl has a mouth on her." a male student cursed. _Oh, I'll show you a mouth._ I though.

Through the haze and pain, I sucked in all the air my lungs could hold.

"MINERVA! MINERVA!"

"Shut her the hell up!" Bullstrode commanded. A brunette boy came into view. I had never seen him before.

I saw him pull out his wand. I was not going to be charmed silent. This boy pointed the tip of his wand at me and I kicked out my leg and swept his legs. He fell with a yell of surprise.

"Don't you fucking use magic on me, you fucking pricks!" my voice was hoarse.

We left the Entrance Hall and was outside. My mind was racing. So, Voldemort's plan was to kidnap me and what? Torture me? Kill me? Fuck that shit! Another huge gulp of air.

"HAGRID!" I yelled through the raspiness and pain. Another deep breathe, "HAGRID! HAGRID!"

"Shut your damn mouth." another damn boy came into view, "Quit your fussing." and he dared smirk at me!

"Your face is fucking ugly." I snarled. Air grated on my throat, "Let me fucking go!" my scalp felt like it was being ripped in two. I think it was bleeding.

"Wha' is goin' on 'ere?" a voice bellowed from the left. Tears sprang to the corners of my eyes. I drew in a breathe.

"HELP ME! HAGRID!" before I earned a kick to the face. I felt weak. But I was not being dragged anymore.

"Mind you own business, half breed!" Millicent ordered. I was done with all of this.

I stood up as no one was paying me any heed. I pulled out my want and to myself. _Dumbasses._

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" I dropped them all. Hagrid thundered over to me, "Guess I owe you one, Hagrid." I barely rasped out. He scooped up my body like I was air.

"Nah, 'Enria. I owe ye one." Hagrid walked into Hogwarts, "Ospital Win' or dormitory?"

"Hospital Wing!" a sharp voice cut through the haze.

"Yes, 'Eadmaster McGonagall." Hagrid made for the wing.

"Four. Outside." I coughed at the effort. My throat was burning. Minerva for my message. I gave a small smile before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>My mother was humming "Rock-A-Bye Baby' to me. The lullaby she would hum to get my to sleep. The one that stopped my crying. I felt my cheeks. They were wet.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes. The lighting was dimmed and the humming stopped. I blinked my eyes to focus. Kadie's pale features came into view. Kadie?

"Shh..." before I could talk, she put her finger to my mouth, "Don't talk and don't move a lot. Yes, I am really here." she saw the question behind my eyes, "Yes, you are in the Hospital Wing. And no, daddy couldn't make it. But he sent this." she kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her perfume. She planted another kiss on my forhead. That one was her's. I do believe I worried her.

"I told you to stay out of trouble." she whisper tickled the little hairs on top of my head. I smiled, "You promised." I shook my head.

"I promised to take care of myself." my voice was a rasp of air, "I did take care of myself."

"I told you no talking." an older woman snapped. I looked up to Madame Pomfrey.

"She told me." my throat was raw and felt like sandpaper.

"Shut up!" my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Your cords won't heal unless you let them." Kadie explained, "I'll be teaching you classes and attending lessons with you." she held up her hand to belay my protest, "Talk and I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you." she glared at me. I held my hands up.

I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. I brought my hands ups and made a writing motion. Parchment and quill appeared in my hands. An ink bottle next to me on my nightstand.

_How long was I out?_ I wrote out.

"Just a few hours." Kadie responded.

_Can I leave yet?_

"Madame Pomfrey said you could leave right when you woke up." she started to gather my belongings.

_I'm already late for my classes._

"Class is cancelled all week." she took my parchment and quill, "I'll explain when we get to your dorm." I nooded in aknowledgement.

The walk down the halls was embarassing. Everyone was staring. Everyone was whispering. Everyone looked at me with pity. I really wanted to hex everyone.

"Henria!" Minerva's voice sent students scattering, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Heading to your dormitoy?" she must know about my condition.

I nodded my head in reply.

"Very well. Have a goodnight." and she left to do Headmaster things.

We entered the Heads Common Room. The neutral tones were a blessing to me. I broke out in the biggest smile. Kadie's arm wrapped around my waist. The comforting tones relaxed my muscles.

"Would you like something hot?" Kadie inquired quietly. I nodded my head yes, "Coffee?" I nodded again.

I gently pressed my lips to her temple. She gave my waist a quick squeeze and set my belongings on the couch. She set off to the kitchens. But she forgot something.

"How do I even get you coffee?" her small frame radiated frustration. I smiled as I motioned her over.

I then proceeded to draw her a map to the kitchens. All without being about to give her shit about it. But I guess that is for the best. She was my stay-at-home nurse.

After she left, I grabbed another piecce of parchment and scribbled down a sentence. I put my quill down and walked over to Draco's door. I knocked softly.

"Come in!" he called. I opened the door slowly, taking deeps breathes. I plastered a smile on my face.

I gave him a small wave. He returned my wave with one of his own and a smile. His back was resting against his headboard. A book was open in his lap.

I walked over and placed my note on the book.

_You in on it?_

Draco's face flushed with rage. He knocked his book to the floor as he stood up. I watched him, not flinching, as he tore up the note. He turned his face towards me. I watched him cooly. He rushed at me. I blinked and he had both my arms in his hands.

"Get off you bloody throne and join the rest of us." he growled at me, "Not everyone is out to get you!" he turned my around and walked me to his door, "Stay the fuck away from until you get your bloody voice back!" and I felt a door on my back.

"Is that how you've been making friends?" Kadie's voice was stern, "No wonder everyone wants to kill you."

I threw her a pointed look. She held out the coffee mug and I crossed the room. As the hot liquid ran down my raw throat, I grimaced in pain. As my tonsils cooled, the muscles relaxed. I saw down on the couch.

"Classes are cancelled for the week. You cannot talk for two. Madame Pomfrey's orders." Kadie came and sat down next to me, "They will be interviewing all the students. The ones who abducted you are already out of here. Drazo has already been interviewed." she yawned. I grabbed more parchment and my quill.

_What happened?_

"How do you not remember?" she looked shocked. I scowled in frustration.

_No. What happened during the parts I could not see?_

Her face was a mix of uncertanty and hopelessness. I waited patiently as her inner war waged on. Her heavy sigh signaled the end.

"In the Great Hall, one of the students had a wand to Draco's neck. He couldn't do anything, more out of show than threat. He said when you started screaming for Minerva, he couldn't take it anymore. He was vague on the details, but I am pretty sure he beat the shit out of some kids." my heart sunk. Woah, I am a fucking bitch.

_He talked to you?_

"No. I sat in on his interview." she yawned again.

_What did Minerva have to say?_

"She heard you screams. Your huge ass mouth was good for something." her smirk made me want to punch it off.

_Where are the kids?_

"Gone. They were removed from the building after they were revived." Kadie yawned again, "The Northern Lights people had trouble with the ones you stupified."

_Aurors, love._

"That's what I said." her eyelids drooped.

_Go to bed._

"Alright. I love you."

_I love you, too._

And I ended our conversation with a kiss on her cheek. She entered my dormitory. I grabbed a fresh sheet, quill and inkpot.

I padded softly over to Draco's door. I figured this was a terrible plan. I honestly braced myself for a hex or an Unforgiveable. But I breathed deeply and opened his door.

I first noticed the papers on the floor. Then the overturned chair. Books were scattered everywhere. My fingers covered my lips; aghast. iWhat have I done?/i

Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows braced on his knees. His hands cradled his head. His breathing was fast and heavy, like he ran a sprint race. I placed my belongings on the floor and started cleaning.

Twenty minutes later, I had the chair right and I was sitting in front of him, with my parchement and ink. He had ignored me while I cleaned up his wrath. Since it had been my fault, I took responsibility.

_Can we talk?_

I held the note under his nose. He grunted in response, but he lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His eyes were no longer silver grey. They were borderline black.

_Your eyes are black._

"Because I'm fucking pissed off." he snarled.

_Fair enough. I owe you another apology. I am so sorry._

"For?"

_For assuming too many things about you. I really should have come in here and let you talk before I commited friendship suicide._

"You think?" he sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh no, you don't get to scold me. I've done nothing wrong."

_Did you put anyone in the hospital?_

"I did." his tone was clipped.

_Thank you._

Draco's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

_I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but thank you._

"You're welcome." he reached out and lightly brushed my bruises, "How?"

_I was punched and kicked. But I stupified the rat bastards._

"Of course you did." he said softly.

_Have a good night, Draco Malfoy._

"Goodnight, Henria Sownbinder."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Before anyone gets confused. My friend, whom Kadie is based off of, is an adorable person. She sometimes does not hear words correctly and will make up her own words. In America, I am sure that they call their Aurors something else. Up in Alaska, where I am from, we have what is called the Aurora Borealis. (Northern Lights.) So, it is only logical that Kadie would associate a word she has heard only one time, as another more familiar one. So, if that part did not make sense, I hope that I explained it for you!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_


	17. Ice Cream Soup

_**A/N: So, I really regret making Henria scream so loud. Having to edit so many Italics is annoying. But, she must be able to talk to people, otherwise she wouldn't be the foul mouthed Henria we all have come to love...**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Soup<strong>

"Quit staring, or I'll poke your eyes out with my wand!" my hot tempered friend bellowed. A few of the younger students ran like she set them on fire.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shot me an indignant look. I gave her a small smile. She hated that everyone wanted to ogle me and stare at my bruises. They made her uncomfortable. She was not there to make sure they did not happen and that wounded her pride. Kadie sighed and we entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

The noise level dropped considerably. I rubbed her shoulder with my thumb to quell the temper rising. She shook with pent up anger. Although, she did bite her tongue this time. Kadie is my little trooper.

Despite all the drama, I still sat at the Slytherin tables. I was trying to say, 'No matter what you do to me, I will prevail.' Because I am a bad ass like that.

"I heard that your voice is lost for the rest of your life." a nasty sneer floated over to Kadie and myself. I looked up to Pansy sitting across from me with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

My eyes slid back down to my plate of food. I felt Kadie stiffen next to me.

"Is this what you have been living with for the past four months?" she never took her eyes off of the offending students. I gave her a nod of affirm, "Positively revolting." my eyebrows raised at her near perfect Slytherin sneer.

"Why do you insist upon fouling our air with your presence?" Blaise shot at me with a nasty tone. I slowly raised my head to look him in the eye. My features twisted into an evil smile.

With a wave of my hand, _Death Eater_ was stitched into all four robes. Kadie tried to cover her laughter with a hand, but failed. She was the only on who thought it was funny. Well, including me.

"Bitch!" ansy hissed at me before she shoved the three boys out of the Great Hall. I winked at her retreating back.

"Henny, you shouldn't do things like that." Kadie whispered through her giggles. Most of the Slytherin kids looked angry, "Take a picture!" she snarled before she hauled me up and dragged me to my Common Room.

After the door to my Common Room closed, Kadie rounded on me. I took a step back, her face was very dark.

"No wonder they bully you! You egg them on!" I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears, "You need to start acting responsibly, Henny! Minerva is going to fire you and then expell you!" I shrugged. _She wouldn't fire me, would she?_

The Common Room door opened and in walked Minerva. Her face was tight with concern. She was looking tired.

"Henria, we need to speak." her tone was cutting. I think I am in big trouble. I motioned for her to sit on the couch.

I gathered my supplies for talking. Kadie sat next to me. Her hands were wringing nervously.

"First of all, how are you feeling?" Minerva's voice was soft and gentle.

_Fine, thank you. Tired of having to write all my conversations._

"It is quite tiresome." she smiled, "I am glad you are in hight spirits. Because I fell positively awful." my brow wrinkled with concern, "I have come to the conclusion that I did as you to come teach far too early." I shook my head no.

_I've adjusted well. My homework hasn't suffered and my students are on par with the syllabus. Plus, I complete all my Head Girl responsibilities with Draco._

"Oh, I have no qualms with your performance. You have proved to be an excellent addition to this school."

_Then what is wrong?_

"This past weekend might not have happened had you just been a student. I am releasing you of your Professor duties and you will be sorted into a house." my jaw dropped. Kadie's hand gripped my knee.

_Yes, ma'am._

"I let you down, Henria. I am sorry." she looked down at her hands in her lap, "Kadie dear, I'm afraid that you can only stay as long as her recovery."

"Yes, Minerva. Thank you." Kadie stood up with a yawn, "I'm going to take a nap." _Liar._ And she went to my room.

I sighed.

_It still would have happened. Lucius Malfoy confronted my father at King Cross Station before break. He told him about how Voldemort had heard about my presence here. He said he was displeased._

"That is most troublesome, Henria. Why didn't you mention is before." I shot her a pointed look, "Oh, right."

_Who is taking my place as Professor?_

"The grumpy fellow." Minerva smirked. _What?_ It vanished from her face, "I must bid you goodbye. Enjoy your day." And she was gone. I felt ten pounds lighter.

* * *

><p>I skipped lunch. Kadie, who did end up napping, was starving when she woke. I sent her down to eat. She loves me, but everyone needs their space.<p>

I was laying in my own bed. My face stuffed in a book. I was relishing the time to myself. The quiet was relaxing. I actually did not think anything war related. It was comforting. Until my face gave a painful twinge.

Denali and Dee were on my headboard, napping together. I reached up and lightly brushed his ebony feathers. The airy softness helped me forget the lynch mob and their antics. I placed my book on my lap and leaned back on my headboard.

I honestly could not keep my injuries out of my head now. My face had stopped swelling and the bruises were deep purple. I guess I do not pull punches, why should anyone else? I was lucky not to have lost a tooth.

A soft knock filtered through my door.

I padded over and opened it. Draco stood in front of my. A smirk playing across his lips. I raised my eyebrow.

"I've heard that ice cream appeals to women." he said while inspecting his nails, "Care to join me for some ice cream?" my lips curled into a smile. I nodded my head and held up a finger.

I wrote a quick note to Kadie and grabbed my clothes. I had taken to lounging in my tank tops and shorts. I threw on a tee shirt and jeans. I used my wand to secure my long brown tresses into a bun. I grabbed my bag and writing supplies. We both left.

The trip was short and quiet. I could not speak and Draco was comfortable with silence. He tickled the pear and held the door open for me. I mock curtsied for him. Draco just laughed.

"'Ow can Diffy 'elp Master and Mistress?" a little house elf came up to us upon our entry.

"Two bowls of chocolate ice cream." Draco ordered. The house elf scurried off and we took out seats at a counter.

I pulled out my conversation tools and laid them on the table top. Draco watched me patiently. My heart was hammering in my chest. _Why am I nervous?_

"How are you doing?" he inquired gently.

_Good. Trying to keep my mind off of the incident. How are you?_

"Well. A bit tired." he shrugged his shoulders.

_How long have you been working on your project for Voldemort?_

"You are annoying." Draco's expression turned dark. Even when our ice cream came. His mouth turned upside down.

_Just tell me. I want to know._

"Fine." he grumbled, "After the events of last year, I had gone into hiding. Although, after the incident on the platform, I was brought in front of the Dark Lord. He said I could redeem myself. I've been working on it since." he sucked on some ice cream.

_Alright._

"Why did your father tell you to forgive me?"

_My uncle taught equality and forgiving and caring and loving. He reminded that he would be the first to forgive you for your mistakes._

"That makes sense." Draco's eyes narrowed on my bruises, "How is your face?"

_My jaw is sore. My head aches as well. Nothing I won't live from. I've survived worse._

"So I remember." he smiled slightly, "Your eyes are still sea foam green." I shook my head.

_Do my eyes excite you? You are always obsessing over them._

"Very much so." he drawled. His eyes smoldered my way. I swear my ice cream started to melt faster. I blinked.

_I didn't peg you as an eye guy. I thought you were more into breasts._

I smirked at my own lewdness.

"Oh, those are my favorite." his smirk made me smile, "But I most certainly do love to stare at eyes. If someone can hold your stare, they are probably worth your time." he started to make ice cream soup.

_A window into someone's soul?_

"Precisely." he drawled. Once satisfied at the consistency of his soup, he at a spoonful of melted ice cream.

_Ice cream soup? Interesting._

"Something else you didn't peg me for?" I nodded my head yes, "Funny, I didn't peg you as a screamer, but yet, the whole castle heard you." my jaw dropped.

_You fucking prick!_

"Takes one to know one, darling." he shot back. I snapped my jaw shut. His eyes were dancing with amusement.

_Enjoying the fact that I cannot yell at you for insulting me? Asshole._

"I am enjoying it very much." a small smile played across his lips. He took his last spoonful of ice cream soup. My bowl was empty also.

_Ready?_

His nod had me standing from my stool. I stretched from my fingertips to my toes. It was very relaxing to talk Draco.

"Thank you!" he called as he pushed the door open. I turned and waved. A few of the house elves waved back.

We began our walk to the Common Room. His smoldering look was stuck in the front of my mind. His heated glance made my middle squirm with delight. It made my body ache knowing that I made him look at me like that.

So, before my sugar induced courage failed me, I quick stepped in front of him, grabbed the front of his shirt and I shoved him roughly against the wall. The only protest I heard was a grunt of surprise. I pressed my lower half against him. His eyes guarded me carefully.

I tightened my grip on his shirt. I saw lust fill his gaze, so I bit my lip. His eyes started to turn dark and I felt a rumble emit from his chest. I slowly pulled my lip from between my teeth. This time, I heard him growl. Teasing was not his favorite part. I game him one of his famous smirk.

My hands pulled him down, using his shirt to control him. He did not resist as I pulled his lips towards mine. His pink lips parted and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

And then our lips were touching and any reasonable thought I ever had, ran from my mind. His lips were soft and his tongue was forceful. Although, it did not take much convincing. My lips parted and his tongue flicked and swirled, causing my chest to heave.

Draco brought his hands to my shoulders and suddenly, my back was slammed against the stone wall. I moaned into his mouth, His body pressed my body and he growled with pleasure.

I released his shirt and slowly my hands made their way to his hair. I grasped two handfuls and tugged his closer. He deepened the kiss and pressed me so close to the wall, I felt the coldness seep into my back. His hands moved from my shoulders to my sides, painstakingly moving down. Electricity zapped through my body, emitted from his palms.

My teeth found his bottom lip and I bit down on it. He hissed with pleasure. He pulled away and I let my teeth rake across his lip. I opened my eyes and found him looking at me. His eyes were obsidian black and dripping with want. His lips were swollen and bruised. I released his hair and brought my hands back to his chest. We both were panting. Hard.

"That," his voice was hoarse, "was snogging." his chest was still heaving.

I smiled through the panting. I could feel his heart racing. Just like mine.


	18. Intrusions and Sackings

**Intrusions and Sackings**

With my head still reeling from that kiss, I laid down next to Kadie. She and I shared a bed. I am sure she told Minerva we slept in separately, but whatever.

I had slipped out of my jeans and tee shirt. I pulled out my wand from my messy bun and went to sleep with loose strands. I cuddled up to my friend and felt my body fall into a deep sleep.

But Kadie and I did not stay asleep for long.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when curses and screams shocked my from sleep. I rolled over quickly for my wand. A snap of my fingers and the torches were lit.

I rolled back over, expecting to lay over Kadie protectively. But there was no on there. My mind went blank.

"Here." her soft voice came from below. I peered over the edge of the bed. I nearly died laughing silently.

Kadie, in her shorts and loose shirt, was straddling Draco, her wand cutting off blood flow to his head. Draco held his hands by his head to show himself unarmed. He was scared shitless.

"This fucking asshole copped a feel and stole a kiss." she growled, her eyes never leaving his face. I lay prone on the bed and propped my head up with a hand.

_Pity. Draco, I've heard she is killer in bed. Too bad you didn't get the chance._

I wrote in the air with my wand. I threw him a seductive wink.

"Could you be so kind as to call her off, please?" I saw him visibly gulp.

I tapped her shoulder. She rose slowly and climbed into the bed, without taking her eyes off of him.

_I would leave now. She is fairly deadly when she is pissed off._

After he processed the words from my wand, he scampered off. I pulled Kadie down and we fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

><p>Draco Vision:<p>

"That," I panted; "was snogging." my voice was hoarse from lust. My chest was heavy under her warm hands.

Henria's face broke into a smile. Her eyes were bright. My heart was hammering. She made it very hard to not shag her. Her eyes were cinnamon brown. They still fascinated me.

Her long, chocolate brown hair was falling out of her bun, but that made her look even more appealing. Henria's pouty, pink lips were red and swollen. Something stirred in my belly. All I wanted to do was kiss those lips again.

"Good night, Sownbinder." I bade her with a smirk and I left her, leaning against the wall, thoroughly snogged.

But, as I lay in my bed, my thoughts did not stop. Her supply form sent tingles through my fingers. Feeling her warm body pressed against mine sent waves of electricity through my being. Her taste was intoxicating.

I scrubbed my face. All these thoughts were making me frustrated. I flipped over on my stomach. That was uncomfortable, so I rolled to my side. I could not be more uncomfortable. So, I fell over on my back. I let out a heavy sigh.

I remember that Katie girl telling McGonagall her and Henria slept in separate beds. I knew where her bed was. I had, after all, seen her room before. Her bed was in front of the bathroom door. _Maybe I could persuade her to come to my room._

Going along this train of thoughts, I crept into the bathroom, making sure not to make any noise. I slowly opened her door, not making a sound. I heard the soft breathing of two sleeping young ladies. I padded quietly to the side closest to the door. I found the faint outline of a girl's body.

I placed a hand on what I assumed, correctly I might add, was a hip. My fingers traced her waist and up her side. I could feel her breathing under my touch. My fingers grazed the side of her breast. I am a male; I could not resist the urge. My fingers caressed the firm mound, bringing waves of electricity up my arm. She really was right; I do admire an excellent set of breasts.

I felt her stir slightly, moaning quietly. I felt my lips slip into a small smirk. One last squeeze and I ran my hand up her chest and to the base of her throat. I rested my hand, gently, there, my thumb rubbing the soft flesh. I slowly bent my frame and lowered my lips to hers.

And when out lips met, I realized I had made a grave mistake.

"Mmph!" the foreign lips under mind gave a muffled scream.

I jerked my body away. My cheeks ablaze with humiliation. I realized the mystery girl was stirring, shaking sleep from her mind.

"What the hell?" she shouted, not in Henria's voice. I recognized it to be Katie's.

"I...I..." my thoughts were blocked.

"Who the fuck are you?" her voice still raised.

"Um...Dra-" my body was hit with something solid.

We landed on the floor, her straddling my waist and something hard jabbed in my neck. I brought my hands up, in an 'I surrender' position. I think I am going to die.

The torches ignited. I saw Katie's pale face, scrunched in fury, scowling at me. Her intense gaze made me pale. It looks could kill, Katie would have done so.

"Here." she called softly to Henria, a stark contrast to her features. I saw Henria's worried face poke over the edge of the bed. Her eyes shifted to amusement as she processed the scene.

She shook with silent laughter. Her mirth did not help me feel better.

"This fucking asshole copped a feel and stole a kiss." Katie growled in my face, her eyes continued to burn my eyes in their sockets. Henria propped her head with a hand. Her elbow resting on the bed.

iPity. Draco, I've heard she is killer in bed. Too bad you didn't get the chance./i

She wrote in the air with her wand. After my eyes landed on her face again, she threw me a pretty tempting wink.

"Could you be so kind to call her off, please?" I swallowed my fear.

Henria reached down and touched Katie's shoulder. I felt her weight start to lift off of me slowly. Her eyes were locked on mine. She brought her tiny form next to Henria. Katie's eyes were dark green. Green like she wanted to Avada me.

_I would leave now. She is fairly deadly when she is pissed off._

My mind registered the words. The look in Katie's eyes alone was murderous. I really did not want to chance my luck. The last time I did that, Henria marred my face with bruises and cuts.

So, pride aside, I picked myself up and quick stepped it out of her room.

* * *

><p>Henria Vision:<p>

_You've been what?_

"Henria, things are not going to be good. I need you to be alert and vigilant. Severus will be Headmaster and Professors who were loyal to your uncle have been sacked as well. They are bringing Death Eaters to teach you." Minerva's tone was rushed and breathless, "They've changed the syllabus. Henria, I need you to remember everything you were ever taught. Look out for the younger students."

_Why were you sacked?_

I felt Kadie's hand tighten on my shoulder. Her expression was her scared angry face. My stomach was in knots.

"The Ministry felt I was inadequate. Henria, promise me you will defend and protect this school." Minerva looked ready to cry. I have never thought this stoic woman would ever cry. I was going to try my damnedest to make sure that did not happen.

_You have my word._

"Try to stay out of trouble. I don't want to imagine what they would do to you." a swish and flick, she levitated her trunk of belongings onto a trolley, "I am going to sort you now. _Accio Hat!"_

A wrinkly ugly piece of leather came zooming by. The pointy top told me wizard's hat. Minerva handed it to me. I looked at her skeptically.

"Just put it on." Kadie hissed impatiently. I sighed.

_**My, my. Aren't you a ball of fury? Someone with some spitfire. You certainly are expressive. Brave, rash, reckless, smart and so powerful. I don't think I have ever felt this much power coursing through my stitches in a fairly long time. Where do you belong?**_

_Slytherin. I belong in Slytherin. I'm cunning. I just have a moral compass. A pity really._

"Slytherin it is!" the Hat said out loud. Minerva gasped.

"Henria, what have you done?" Kadie roared. I flinched. I do not think she had ever raised her voice like that to me. I stepped back.

_In Slytherin, I can keep an eye on the students who are being bullied into slavery. Plus, Death Eater professors would never take house points from me._

"Or, this all could back fire!" Kadie was still yelling at me. I flinched again.

_Or, it could all back fire. At least I can say I tried._

Kadie burst into tears. Her sobs shook her whole body. My heart broke in two. All I could think to do was hold her.

So that is what I did.

I engulfed her in my arms. Molding my body to hers. Pressing her head to my chest. My other hand was splayed out on the middle of her back, pressing her tightly to me. Her sobs shook my body.

"Be careful, Henria." Minerva whispered. I met her eyes over Kadie's head and nodded.

And that was the last I saw of Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"Good morning students." a slimy drawl echoed off the quiet walls of the Great Hall. A few mumbles of 'Good morning' were drowned by the deafening silence, "As you all are aware now, Headmaster McGonagall has been asked to step down. After much consideration, she accepted and I have been appointed Headmaster for the foreseeable future."<p>

Whispers erupted. I turned to Kadie and her back was rigid. The only movement coming from her was heavy breathing. I placed a hand on the crook of her arm. Her shoulders relaxed a little.

"We also have some new professors. He me welcome Professors Alecto and Amycus Carrows. Your new Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, respectfully." All the air flew out of my chest. I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

Kadie drew in a deep, long breathe. I watched her square her shoulders. I turned to Draco who had been avoiding contact with her. He was watching curiously. His eyes slid over to mine, curiosity melted into fear. I gave him a small, reassuring wink.

My eyes traveled to the Gryffindor Table. I saw a familiar shade of red resting against a shoulder. Ginny's silent sobs were trying to be comforted by Neville's murmurings. And my heart broke, not quite healed from the heart break two days ago.

"You lying, traitorous bastard!" all eyes snapped to my short friend. My pulse began to quicken. iOh, shit./i

"Excuse me, Miss Hunter?" Headmaster Snape gave her a piercing look. I shuddered, but Kadie just stood up slowly.

"You heard me." her voice strong. I started tugging on her hand, "You are a lying, traitorous bastard." _Oh Merlin's pants, she is going to be killed._

I quickly stood up and grasped handfuls of her robes. I lifted her around and began pushing her out of the Hall. Kadie was not one to just blatantly forgo fighting.

"You are a prick! A rat bastard! You are a De-" I clamped a hand tightly on her mouth.

When we entered the hallway, she roughly yanked her body from my grasp. Her normally brown eyes were now forest green orbs. Those were only reserved for someone who truly pissed her off. I decided to detour a hissy fit.

"Run." my voice was gravely. Mainly from being unused. Kadie's eyes widened, "Run away."


	19. Post Sex Cuddle

_**A/N: So, I know that Neville is a bit uncharacteristically aggressive. But honestly, he just found out that Death Eaters are taking over the school and Henria is bringing her annoying self around his Common Room. I think he is allowed to show some aggression. Plus, I needed him to have nerves of steel Henria didn't eat him up in the last scene. Even though she did.**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Post Sex Cuddle<strong>

"What on Earth do you mean?" her whisper rushed and harsh, "Wait, you're not supposed to talk. Don't answer that."

"Shut up and start walking." my voice felt foreign to me. The rasp and gravel were rough. I do not sound rough.

"Stop talking." she folded her arms defiantly. I was going to have to make her go. I changed tactics.

"Rosie love, walk with me. We will cool down, snog, make love and have a post sex cuddle. Sound like fun?" Misdirection.

"What?" her shoulders slumped. I placed a gentle and loving arm around her waist, turning her to the Entrance Hall. My hand rested suggestively on her hip.

"Come love, a nice walk on the grounds before we turn in?" I dropped my tone to a lower pitch. She smirked at my antics.

"Why darling, I would love to." her smirk turned to a coy smile and she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

We started walking. I opened the doors and we stepped out in the crisp winter air.

"Better?" I looked at her. My arm dropped from her waist.

"You shouldn't be talking." she mumbled. I laughed.

"Good, you are." I kissed her temple, softly and tenderly. I started talking, my lips still against her skin, "I need you to hear me out. I need you to go home and tell father what has happened. Can you apparate without splinching?"

"Yes. Yes, I can." she whispered. She knew I was right and did not want to believe it. She just got here, she just got me back. I felt as both of our worlds were shattering, yet again.

"I love you, so much Rosie." my whisper barely audible, the words too painful to say too loud.

"I love you too, Henny." she closed her eyes and took a lungful of my sent mixed with frosty air. I saw a smile ghost over her lips.

I heard soft footsteps coming towards the doors.

"Run."

And my Kadie fled into the rising sunlight. I turned my back to the gut wrenching sight and braced the doors with all my strength and weights. Kadie could not run for shit. I had to stall as much as possible.

I felt a hard push, but I held fast. I clenched my teeth at the effort.

"Miss Sownbinder." a familiar slimy drawl made my blood rage, "Open this door, young lady. Do not make me dock points from my own house." I rolled my eyes. When will everyone get over house points and house rivalry?

I turned my head around and I did not see or hear Kadie. i'Good. Long gone.'/i I felt another push; it was harder than the first. Almost knocked me back.

"Miss Sownbinder!" Headmaster Snape growled through the door.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I answered innocently.

"Do not test me, girl." I do believe I heard him snarl at me.

"Fine." I quickly stepped back as the double doors burst open.

The lack of resistance had Headmaster Snape, Professors Alecto and Amycus Carrows and Draco stumbling out. I smiled apologetically at Draco. He smirked back. The other three professors were looking around, searching for Miss Hunter.

"Where is she?" the nasty lady before me sneered. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"She got away from me." I replied simply, "I'm frozen, I'm going to my Common Room." my voice cracked. I sounded like I was going through puberty.

"About that, Miss Sownbinder." Professor Snape stopped me with a hand. I recoiled at the extended appendage, "Your living quarters are now in Slytherin Common Rooms and dormitory. Miss Pansy Parkinson will be replacing you as Head Girl." I flexed my jaw and rolled my neck. I sucked air through my nose.

"Henria..." Draco cooed. He was worried I was going to be explosive. I had thought about it.

"Then I'll be going to the SLYTHERIN Common Room to prepare for classes tomorrow. I am sure I have some homework to attend to." I bowed my head and pushed past the small gathering.

I needed to find Weasley, Longbottom and Thomas.

* * *

><p>I waited outside that damn Common Room door for at least an hour. My insides were wound so tight, I felt a wave of nausea go through me. I hate feeling nauseous, so I started banging on the door.<p>

"Weasley!" I shouted. I recoiled as pain shot through my throat and head. So, shouting was a no go. I cursed under my breathe.

I decided to stop hitting the door and started kicking. When my foot began to hurt, I continued making noise with my fists.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" an almost familiar voice shouted. I snapped around with my wand raised. Four wand tips were trained on my face.

"Sownbinder?" a female voice broke through the awkward silence. I lowered my wand.

"Ginny!" I felt my shoulders drop. Stress melted from my limbs.

"What?" her tone was edgy.

"Haven't forgotten about our last chit chat, have you?" I said lightly.

"Get to the point, you crazy bint." Dean lowered his wand. The other three followed his lead. I looked into the faces of Seamus, Ginny, Neville and Dean.

"Who do you know that was loyal to my Uncle?" my mind was racing, "We all need to gather. No one is safe unless you are pureblood." I fidgeted with a few strands of hair.

I saw a look exchanged between the four of them. Suddenly, Seamus and Dean grabbed my upper arms. Ginny mumbled the password under her breathe and then I was dragged into Gryffindor Tower, none too gently I might add.

"Do not manhandle me!" my voice was raised and I struggled against their hands. Curious eyes shifted our way.

"Shut up!" Ginny hissed. I shot her an angry glare.

"No." I replied in the same raised tone. If they had invited me in, I would not be difficult.

"Look at that! Finnegan and Thomas caught an ickle-Snakey all by her lonesome." a sandy haired boy jeered.

"Get bent!" I growled.

"Henria!" Neville yelled. I bit my tongue, but glared at the sandy haired boy.

"Merlin! I am regretting letting you in here." Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Stop manhandling me and I will try harder to be more pleasant." I snapped. Neville sighed and shook his head.

"Let her go, you two." he ordered. Dean and Seamus released me with a shove. I fell to the ground, not very gracefully. I head a few sniggers.

"Assholes." I muttered as I picked myself up and brushed imaginary dirt off of my muggle jeans.

"Alright, they are called Dumbledore's Army and we are actually a Defense club. Well, we were. We haven't had any meetings for two years." Neville chose to ignore my lewd comment.

"My Uncle had an army?" I was a bit dumbfounded.

"Not really. Harry Potter created the club." a dirty blonde girl replied.

"Actually, Brown, Hermione created the club, Harry just led meetings." Neville glanced her way.

"We need to round them all up and start talking about the future." my raspy voice sounded small and weak.

"Aye, we will. You best be off. Can't let anyone think you're our friend." Neville winked at me playfully. Maybe I was a bit harsh in the beginning.

"I prefer the Lion's Den to the Snake Pit." I shrugged my shoulders. Neville gave me a funny look.

"Lion's eat snakes." a devilish smile popped through the sparse gathering. I crossed my arms and tilted my chin up in indifference.

"Snakes have been known to bite and poison lions. Want to chance it?" a ripple went through the students. I smirked at the uneasiness.

A hand grasped my wrist roughly and attempted to drag me out of the room. My blood boiled at the harsh contact. I wrenched my wrist free and let my left fist fly. The sharp crack of flesh on flesh told me I made contact.

"Bitch!"

"Stop grabbing me like I am cloth! I do have feelings and it does hurt." I looked into the eyes of Neville. No, I had the right attitude in the beginning.

"What the hell?" Ginny had murder in her eyes. I flexed my fingers so I would not strike her in the face.

"I am a person. I am not an object to move about how ever you want me. So, if you want me to play nice, you have to play nice first." I ran a hand through my long, brown tresses.

"You didn't play nice first. Remember our first conversation?" Dean stepped forward. I lightly fingered my wand.

"I was short with you. Mayhap a bit rude. Did I drag you about?" my retort was sharp.

"Oh no you don't. You won't be flipping any tables around here." he stepped closer to me. I am not going to be intimidated. I held my ground.

"If you don't want me to help, fine. I'll figure out how to take over this castle myself." and I turned on my heel and left the Common Room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning students!" a perky Alecto called. Some mumbled responses, "A special announcement! All mu-muggle born witches and wizards are to sign up for the Muggle-Born Registration." she still had a perk to her voice, "Sign up will be before dinner tonight." and we were dismissed.<p>

I quickly ran to my first class. As soon as I sat down, I scribbled a note. I had to talk to Neville. Or Dean. Or even Seamus. But I needed to talk to someone. The registration made my blood run cold.

As Neville walked by my desk, I split open his bag. I picked up one of his books and slipped my note in it. As I handed it back to him, I kept my hold on it.

"Merlin Longbottom, I have never met a clumsier person than you. Recently learn how to walk?" I sneered. I looked down at his book and then back to his eyes. His nod was so slight; I almost thought I imagined it.

Neville yanked the book out of my grasp. His free arm shot out and shoved my shoulder. His eyes were dancing with amusement. A few of my house mates bristled. House loyalty running deep. I held up a hand to stop any retaliation.

"Ooh, a feisty lion!" I smirked, "I like a challenge. A new plaything." I gently touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers. He blushed crimson red. I laughed harshly at him.

"You're barking." he muttered as he smacked my hand away.

"Very much so." I cooed. I turned back to my chair and caught Draco's eye.

His raised eyebrow was impressed. My smirk deepened and I sat down for class.


	20. Interrogation

**A/N: If you are squeamish about violence, this is not the chapter for you. Henria goes through some interrogation tactics. You have been warned. Rated M for a reason.**

**Henny, that lucky Penny!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation<strong>

"I'm here." Neville's quiet voice came from the shadows. He had dropped a note after class for me, telling me about an unused corridor. We both had a free period.

"Great!" I wrapped my arms around him. I did not care that he did not reciprocate, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't think of a different way." I released him. He coughed.

"I'm not your '_new plaything_'." he scowled.

"You are if we need to keep passing notes." I quirked my brow. Neville sighed with resignation.

"Fine. What do we need to discuss?"

"We need to get all the muggle born children out of here." I stopped all humor and happiness, "They are not safe. Even the older ones. The Carrows make me nervous." I was looking around nervously. Neville shifted at my words.

"I get that feeling also. My skin crawls every time Amycus looks at me." he shuddered. I joined him.

"I feel enraged." I whispered.

"They can't leave, y'know." he said suddenly. I blinked and realization dawn on me. I felt my eyes prick with tears, "But we don't need to worry. I have the perfect place for them to hide. It will have everything we require." a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

><p>I went to lunch. It seems I gained a new respect from the Slytherins. Apparently, making a Gryffindor uncomfortable is preferable, for social status. Boys threw heated glances and girls actually wanted to talk with me. I played my part. Flirting shamelessly with Kadie prepared me for this kind of deception.<p>

After the girls bid me ado, Draco slid next to me. I raised an eyebrow and he mirrored my action. I kept my gaze on him over my cup. His eyes never left mine.

"Ready to head to class?" he asked without breaking our connection.

"Of course." I replied.

We got up from the table and started for Charms. We chatted about our new lifestyles. He has to live with Pansy and how I have to live with other girls. In the end, we ended up laughing about it.

Until my cheek scraped against the floor.

"Slag." a hiss came from above. I touched my cheek and felt the familiar sting of broken flesh.

"Finnegan, I thought you knew better than to hit girls." Draco drawled, his wand twirling in his fingers.

"Its fine, Draco." I said as I sat up. I wiped a smear of blood away, "Seamus, please, stop roughing me up. I don't know how much more I can take before I end up hexing you into next week."

"Oh yeah?" Seamus retorted.

"Dammit, Seamus!" Neville's voice rang through the hallway, "Your stupid temper is getting annoying. Now git to class."

"That's my feisty lion." I drawled, balancing myself on two feet, "Come to play some more?" I winked at him and he rolled his eyes, not before blushing again.

"Get out of here, Longbottom." Draco snarled.

"Piss off, Malfoy." he retorted sharply, but headed into the classroom.

"He's my blood traitor. Leave him alone." I looked at Draco. He had an odd look on his face. My eyes widened when I saw he was green with envy, "Oh, jealous?"

"Never." he ground out and entered the classroom.

Damn hormonal teenage boys!

* * *

><p>After my last class, I went to find Neville. I found him with a fuming Seamus and a worried Ginny. Where was Dean?<p>

"I knew a Snake Bitch could not be trusted." Seamus snarled. I watched him carefully.

"I assure you, I am only a bitch." I replied evenly. Seamus jumped at me. Fighting Irish, I agree.

I dodged his fist and decided to use nonviolent measures. I snatched his wrist with my right hand. I dragged his hand across my body, braced my left forearm along his tricep and pulled/pushed him to the ground. I trapped his arm between my knees, successfully ending his assault.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise. I didn't hex you to next week." I mumbled into his ear as he moaned in discomfort.

"What the fuck was that?" Ginny shrieked.

"Arm bar takedown." I answered. I pushed him into even more discomfort, "No more hitting, pushing, kicking or punching me." I growled.

"Fine." he wheezed out.

I released him and stepped away. Seamus got up, rubbing his shoulder. I shot him a glare and he was sent stepping away from my. I turned my attention to Neville.

"Are they coming?" I pushed all anger and agitation out of my voice, "Where is Dean?"

"They should be here soon. Dean stayed back. He will be escorting the younger ones. He is just ensuring their safety." Neville replied in a soothing voice. I felt the stress melt away. How did he do that?

"Good. Where are we taking them?" I had no clue. We were in a random corridor in a random part of the castle.

"Right through this wall. When the others get here, I'll show you." he smiled proudly at me, "Is there anyone resisting in Slytherin?"

"A few. They were being sat in a circle last night. I watched the whole thing to make sure they were not harmed. If I can get a promise of safety, even from your lot, I will bring them here tomorrow. They are only first and second years. Too young for Voldemort." my eyes slid over to Seamus.

"Of course. Even Seamus doesn't harass first and second years." Neville checked around a corner.

"Excellent." I walked over to a wall and sat against it.

"Can you teach me that move, Henria?" a small voice fluttered into my ears. I glanced at Ginny.

"Don't feel like being physically assaulted?" I smirked; she shook her head, "Good. No girl should ever be. Come over here."

We worked on the take down for twenty minutes. In those twenty minutes, she was throwing me on the ground so hard, the wind kept getting knocked from me. I was quite proud. And in a lot of pain. It was a weird kind of proud.

"Oaf!" the wind rushed from lungs. I started groaning under Ginny's powerful hold. Even I could not keep the pain at bay.

"Oh! Did I hurt you this time?" Ginny quickly backed away from. I slowly pushed myself from the floor. I found the wall and leaned my achy body against it.

"Of course. But that's what I want you to do. So, don't you feel bad about it." I replied, watching her range of emotions.

"Neville!" Dean's voice called from the end of the corridor.

"Watch yourself, Dean." Neville surveyed the trail of younger students. My heart started to race with unease.

"Is this all of them?" I was extremely worried.

"There were a few who were stubborn. Convinced that I was yanking them. There were from Gryffindor." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we can keep them out of trouble in the corridors, classrooms are a different matter." he patted Dean on the back, "Ready, Henria? We're about to see magic."

Then he started pacing. And then some more pacing. This was anticlimactic. I shifted painfully. I pity the man that does touch Ginny. She was just as brutish as I.

"What happened to you?" Dean looked at me quizzically.

"I threw Seamus and then Ginny threw me. We all had a tussle." I winked at him.

"Embracing the Slytherin attitude, are you?" Dean narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Best kind of spy is the one who you can't tell whose side they are on." and then I stopped talking.

A door slowly appeared from the wall. I stared in wonder as the wood shaped from stone. Swirls and twirls were rising from the wall, making a beautifully engraved door. After it finished, I touched a swirl lightly, just to be sure it was real.

"Go on!" Neville urged.

I opened the door slowly and was dumbfounded. A room with books, chairs, hammocks, a fireplace and other doors lay before me. It was simple and modest, but just what we needed.

"Not anything fancy, but it's perfect." Neville said from behind me. I turned my head and was starting to feel all my muscles loosen, my worries fading. I felt a real smile move my lips.

"Who knows about this?" my voice soft, still amazed.

"Not many. Although, Malfoy does. So, while you are pretending to fancy him, don't let it slip, yeah?" Seamus replied bitterly. I glared at him.

"I think I'll manage." I said with a cold bite to my words, "Keep them all here. Any wards you can think of, throw them up. Those who are not affected by the registration need to head to dinner. Do not throw suspicion our way. Make sure the wards include me."

"Alright. Dean, you stay. I will not have you signed up. It is perverse what the Ministry is doing. You stay here and throw up the appropriate wards. I'll sneak up here later tonight." and Neville left.

I looked around at all the scared, young faces. Most still had their baby cheeks. The tears came, hard and fast. I ducked my head and left. I knew they were in good hands, but it hurt me to see their fear. I hate this war.

I HATE THIS FUCKING WAR!

* * *

><p>The next day is when everyone noticed the lack of students. Headmaster Snape addressed the issue during lunch.<p>

"Students, it appears a few of your peers have runaway. They must be hiding somewhere close. If you have any information, please do not hesitate to give it to either Professors Carrows or myself. Thank you." and we were dismissed.

I entered Ancient Runes and pulled out my textbook. A younger student went to the head of the classroom and dropped a not in front of the teacher. The professor thanked the student and read the parchment. She paled and rose from her chair. Her eyes locked on mine and I felt my stomach drop to my toes.

"Miss Sownbinder, the Headmaster wishes to see you." I nodded my head.

My feet carried me to the entrance to Professor Snape's office. I was met by Professor Alecto Carrows. Her smug smile twisted knots into my stomach that was already in my toes. She murmured the password and stepped on the top step.

"Right this way, Miss Sownbinder." she directed in a sickly sweet voice. _Oh shit, I'm going to die._

As we entered, I saw Headmaster Snape and the Carrows. There was a chair set up in the middle of the room. I waited by the door for instructions.

"Sit." Snape drawled. I shook my head.

"I'm okay with standing." I said in a small voice.

In a flurry of robes, Amycus stalked over and grabbed the shoulder of my uniform and threw me into the wooden chair.

As soon as my shoulders touched the back of the chair, straps flew around my upper arms and my thighs. I licked my lips nervously and tried to keep my heart from racing. I needed to steel my nerves.

"Interesting that a descendant of the House of Dumbledore ended up in Slytherin." Snape drawled, ignoring my predicament. I took a long, slow and deep breathe, "They are known for their intellect, bravery and tenacity. You have broken the mold, it would seem." _keep breathing._

"Well, I guess there is a first for everything. I value my cunning and power. Plus, my quick tongue." I tried to relax against my bonds.

"Certainly." the drawl was grating on my ears, "Now, do you know where a significant number of my students are?" my eyes bore into his beady obsidian ones.

"No. I do not."

SMACK!

"Do not lie, girl." Amycus' voice rang in harmony with the smack. The left side of my face was burning.

"Alright, fine!" I pushed against the straps, "I DO NOT KNOW!" I leaned into his face and enunciated every syllable loudly. His punch to my mouth enunciated his silent ones.

"Are you conspiring with anyone here in the castle?" that damn drawl grated in my head.

"No. I am not." I ground around my swollen lip. My face was stinging, "Ask Draco Malfoy. Just today, Seamus Finnegan shoved me to the ground." I turned my other cheek, bringing attention to the scrapes there, "Obviously, I have few allies."

SMACK!

"Quit doing that!" that strike was on my right side and I felt that she had split open my scrapes, bleeding for the second time today.

"Then stop lying, girl." Snape snapped at me, "Tell me the truth!" my temper snapped. I felt the heat rise from my belly to the top of my head.

"You can hit me, kick me, smack me, punch me, use unforgiveables on me, hex me, jinx me or curse me. My answer will stay the same. I do not know! You can go through my mind, but all you will see is teenage mischief. You point your wand in my face and threaten to Avada me, but my answer will stay the same." I never let my eyes wander from his black orbs, "I DO NOT KNOW!" I screamed at his face. My rage made my face go red. My throat hurt from the scream.

"Very well. Amycus, Alecto, go at it. I am tired of her insolence." and with a bellowing of robes, he left.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p>About five hours later, the Carrows threw me into the Slytherin Common Room, in front of most of my house mates. As I lay shaking on the floor, desperately trying to keep from crying, I felt all eyes on me. Against my better judgment, I curled into myself.<p>

"A warning." Amycus sneered.

"F-f-fuck y-y-you." I stuttered and rasped, earning me a final kick in the back. I squeaked.

"Go about your business." Alecto called over her shoulder as she and her brother left. The room was silent.

I turned my face into the floor. My forehead rested on the stone. I braced my shaky hands on the floor and pushed up slowly, with shaky arms. I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out in pain. I heard a grumble and then running footsteps. My arms gave out and I was lying on the floor again.

Tears rolled down my cheeks silently. My body was nothing but pain. I cannot even remember half of the methods they had used to try to break me. I wiped away some tears and took a shaky breathe. Bracing my hands on the floor again, I pushed myself up slowly, this time making it into a sitting position. Gasps and screams resonated in my ears.

"Guess I look like shit." I rasped. I think I yelled a lot. Probably profanities.

"Much worse." a familiar drawl had me snapping my head around. The action caused me to wince.

"I guess I'm not the fairest in the land." I mumbled. Draco just smirked, "Help me up?"

Draco stepped over and held a hand out for me. I grasped it tightly, trying to ground myself. I relied heavily on him. In fact, it was not me who pulled me up, but Draco who did. He wrapped his hands around my waist while I let my legs get used to holding weight again.

"Thanks" I murmured into his chest. I felt him nod. I took this time to assess my injuries.

Bruises for my body. Sore spots and dark spots. Nothing serious. My face was a different story though. I could feel cuts, lumps and bruises. I wiped a drop of blood from my nose. My legs stopped shaking.

"I've got to go." I whispered, "I'm going to clean my cuts and scrapes." I turned away.

"You know what this mean, right Draco?" an unfamiliar voice cut through the silence, "She's a blood traitor."

"Definitely not sleeping here." I stated quietly. And I limped out.


	21. And So Begins Exile, Sweet, Sweet Exile

**And So Begins Exile, Sweet, Sweet Exile**

I do not know how I did it, but I limped all the way to Gryffindor Tower without being seen be students and teachers alike. Since I did not know the password, I decided to sit in a darkened alcove and just relax against the stone wall. And before I knew it, I fell asleep leant against the cool bricks.

I felt someone moving my hair. They were gently brushing it from my face. There was rushed whispering. I slowly opened one eye and focused in on Ginny's worried face. Her forehead was creased.

"Let s get you inside. You don't need to be attracting attention." she whispered to me, "Seamus, come help me."

I felt broad hands hook under my armpits and haul me up. Ginny threw one of my arms over her shoulders. Seamus bent over to allow my other to drape across his shoulders. I whimpered in pain.

"I know. We'll get you inside and lying down." Ginny said quietly and soothingly. But I had already started.

Hot, stinging tears rolled down my bruised and battered cheeks. Quiet sobs passed through my swollen lips. My body was not heeding my orders. I did not want to cry. I did not want to be a sobbing mess.

"Hush, Henria." Ginny tried again. Her soothing tones fueled my tears.

"My body hurt." I whispered, "Do you have any pain potion?" they set me down on the couch.

"I'm sorry." she shook her head.

"Fuck..." I sobbed. I leant my head back, "Avada me then. I'm so tired, Ginny. I just want to sleep and never wake. I don't want to scheme anymore. I don't want to manipulate anymore. I just want peace." I gently dabbed the wetness from my cheeks with my sleeve, "Just do the Killing curse."

"No." a quiet, firm voice rumbled close to my ear, "You will keep on fighting. Because peace will come in the end."

I felt someone push a handkerchief into my hand. I shifted my body and brought my legs up to my chest and leant my right side against the back of the couch. I used the handkerchief to mop up my tears. But my cheeks were wet again within moments.

"I need my dad." I whispered.

"They are intercepting owls and reading letters." Seamus said, "They also have the floo disconnected. I'm sorry, but we can't get word to your father."

I pressed myself together tighter. My sobs were loud and violent. They shook my whole body. I felt a palm rub comforting circles on my back. They ran over the tense muscles and left trails of heated skin in their wake. It was soothing.

As I started focusing on them, my sobs grew quieter and calmer. My mind pushed away all the thought of missing my dad. My brain started turning off. As my muscles relaxed, I felt myself being pulled back against a chest. The palm started caressing my arm, running up and down in soothing strokes.

And I fell asleep in Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>Flashes of faces cackling evilly and mocking me floated in front of my eyes. Fear was coursing through my veins. Pain shot through my body, burning and scalding. I was twitching uncontrollably. I felt myself whimpering.<p>

And then my eyes shot open.

"Shh, Henria." Seamus' voice was calm. I was breathing hard. The feeling of fear had my heart pumping wildly.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I muttered miserably, "You can go to your room. I-I'll be all right."

"Bollocks." he cursed quietly, "We both will."

Before I could protest, he scooped my tiny form into his arms. I was too sore and tired to fight. So, I laid my head against his shoulder and relaxed in his hold. For how roughly he had handled me in the past, Seamus was very gentle and almost tender.

"Me mam used to carry me from the couch to my room like this when I was sick." his voice deep, "When people are hurt or sick, they just want to be carried to a comfortable bed and have someone look after them.

"It is human nature, I suppose. The need to feel comfort when we are not ourselves. You can sleep in Dean's bed. He has the one between mine and Neville's. Neville will be back before long." I did not even notice that we were already in the dorm room.

"Alright. Thank you." I said as he sat me down by the four post bed. I started taking off my robes, "Before I get too far into undressing, I have a tank top and shorts on. So, no, I am not going to be naked." then I proceeded to unbutton my white shirt.

"Just as long as you remember we are blokes and we only sleep in our undershorts. So, no, we won't be covering up because you are here." I scoffed.

"I'll try not to swoon." I crawled under the covers, "Thank you, Seamus." I yawned, "Good night."

"Night, Sownbinder."

* * *

><p>Getting my trunk the next morning was a bitch. I had to fight tooth and nail just to go to the dorms. They knew I would need a change of uniform for today. They knew I was smart. Why am I so easy to read?<p>

After I pushed my way out of the Snake Pit, I levitated my trunk up to Gryffindor Tower. Seamus had agreed to wait for me outside the portrait. He gained me entrance. Getting into the boys dormitory was interesting. We both realized I had to be carried up the stairs. Because not being welcome in my own house Common Room was not humiliating enough.

"What about the children who are non-supporters of You-Know-Who? How can you help them?" Neville had ordered Seamus to bring my trunk up to the room. He told me that I would not stay in Hermione's bed. I would not be replacing her.

"I can do my homework in the dungeons. It is harder to hex someone when they are awake." I shrugged my shoulders. Neville gave me an incredulous look.

"That is morbid." he muttered.

"Neville, about where I am sleeping, please, it is humiliating to have to be carried to bed." I shrunk back when he rounded on me. His deep brown eyes flashed to a caramel color.

"Hermione has done a whole lot of good for us. Not only has she put up with Harry and Ron's antics for seven years, she has had to deal with endless remarks from Slytherins for her blood status. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of our age and I will not have some bratty, smart mouthed bitch sleeping in her bed thinking she has replaced her." my cheeks instantly warmed in humiliation. I heard a few sniggers. Most in attendance murmured their agreement at his rant.

"Fine." I hissed, "I'm going down for breakfast. I will make myself as non intrusive as possible here on Sacred Ground. Can't have my unholy soul dilute all the pureness with evil, can we?" I shouldered him hard as I made for the entrance, "Have an excellent day!" I spat over my shoulder with as much venom as I could muster.

Today was just not a good day. My body was stiff, but at least my face was not swollen. All I had were bruises and cuts. I did not even bother glamouring them either. I was going to proudly display my defiance.

As I entered the Great Hall, I felt all the eyes of the Slytherin students on me. I squared my shoulders, straightened my back and held my head high as I strode over to the tables. I will not be intimidated or bullied from my rightful place. I am also a glutton for punishment.

I heard whispers and muffled gasps as students caught sight of my face. I chanced a look to the teachers tables and threw the Headmaster a smirk. His lips were pursed into a thin line that could give Minerva a run for her money. Amycus and Alecto looked at me in disbelief.

This small victory made me feel a lot better. My stomach flipped excitedly. If I could shock those three, I was going to do fine. Even if anyone here managed to kill me, I made a big enough impression on everyone that they will talk about me. These people will talk about me for a very long time after I leave these halls. I allowed myself a grin. I looked a little crazy.

So, I did what crazy people do. I performed the same action, expecting a different result.

"Hey Draco, could I possibly sit next to you?" he was surrounded by the other seventh year Slytherins. I caught a few twitchy hands going for wands. I chose to ignore them.

"Of course." he scooted down his bench to make room. I saw he noticed the twitchy hands also, "Blaise, could you possibly move down for Miss Sownbinder?"

"No." Blaise grumbled.

"You must still be mad about what I said to your father." I stuck my bottom lip out slightly in a fake pout, "That's fine." I put my shoe on the side of his thigh and gave him a shove. Then I took my seat.

"Are you bloody daft?" Crabbe grunted across the table. I saw a few wands resting on the table tops.

"Terribly so." I responded as I gathered food onto my plate. Draco just chuckled. He found my attitude entertaining.

"Leave It alone, Crabbe." Pansy sneered, "It doesn't have a place in this world, so It is trying to cling onto something that might show pity." her use of the word 'it' was not lost upon me.

"Actually, I was hoping someone might show pity on your face and fix it. Honestly, sneering does not look pleasant on you. You are about as elegant as a slobbering mongrel." I did not look up from what I was doing. But I did hear the gasps of shock and Pansy let out a closed mouth scream, "Now, be a dear and pass the salt." I finally looked over at her, my eyes round with innocence. Her face was turning pink with anger.

"Bitch." she growled. I flashed a nasty smile.

"You already tried that one, love." I spat at her, emphasizing the term of endearment, "Recycling old material is shoddy, isn't it?" I glanced over at Draco, who's features were morphed into quiet amusement, "Could you please pass me the salt?" successfully dismissing Pansy.

The salt appeared in my palm. I winked at Draco. He just shook his head in amusement.

Today was not going to be too terrible of a day, I guess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Henria being Henria.**_

_**Sorry, this was a short chapter. And I am sorry **_**dracodarlingxx, _but I don't know when the next sexy Draco time will be. I am hoping soon, because poor Henria is feeling a bit lonely. I mean, she has no real Common Room, dorm room or friends really. *sigh* Life is the pits. Hopefully Harry, Ron and Hermione can defeat him soon!_**

**_Thank you _winchesterxgirl, _for your devotion to this story! Hopefully this chapter does not disappoint you, since you are forever the Gryffindor and I know you like Irish boys. *wink*_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**


End file.
